Operation Blacklight Purity
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Mercer is still at large, and before the event of Prototype 2, Mercer is challenged by none other than heroes and villains of the Marvel Universe. No one is safe against Alex Mercer, and if you are in his kill list; say your prayers. Rated M for Mature.
1. 01 Purity No More

**Disclaimer:- **MUAHAHAHAHA! My first PROTOTYPE Cross Marvel fic! I'm having a wonderful time writing this story down and looking back then, I swear to god I must have committed a crime somewhere for pointing out cold hard facts regarding about Marvel universe and then shove it into the hungry being known as Alex Mercer. To those who start reading this, I swear I based everything according to the fact alone from Marvel Universe Wikipedia to nail everything in place, including each and every Marvel heroes and villains WEAKNESS (yeah, some writer simple forget about their weakness and state that 'this hero is invincible because he is invincible blah blah blah LOL troll' bullshit) so writing and knowing their weakness gave me a lot of going through, and most people might send me threat mail or flame mail eventually. This fic ultimate purpose is to show you WHY Alex Mercer can pwn every single Marvel character roaster and WHY only GOD Tier Marvel Character are safe from his kill list (Yes, Galactus is safe for now, as well as the Watchers...).

Read and Review please, and I'll also give you permission to FLAME me, why? Because if you flame me hard enough with a certain Marvel character you do not wish Alex to kill, I WILL HAVE HIM/HER/IT DIE A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE DEATH! MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><em>WARNING! RATED M FOR MATURE; THIS FIC HAS OVERLY VIOLENCE CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, OFFENSIVE GORY MOMENT AND DEATH OF EVERY KNOWN MARVEL CHARACTER IMAGINARY; DO NOT FAULT ME FOR EACH OF THEIR DEATH AS THIS IS PURELY JUST A FIC, NOTHING MORE. ALSO RATED M.O FOR MASSIVE WAYS OF OVERKILL<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Blacklight Purity<strong>

**Prologue –Purity No More-**

_-One virus, three weeks, millions dead… and I was there. My name is Alex Mercer, and my work is almost done. - Alex J. Mercer AKA Zeus_

**12 months after the event of the first Prototype…**

Multitude of broken corpses, all in an array of coloured uniform, lay defeat at his hands, the ultimate alliance is broken, and the world's finest, greatest warrior falls before the might of Alex Mercer.

Evolved after multiple consumption, memories of heroes and villains, their talent, their genes are all inherit within him, Alex Mercer clutches his head as the wave of unspeakable scream torment his mind by the voices of those he consumed; the innocents, the military, Blackwatch, superhuman mutants and meta-humans alike. The pain he experience is an equivalent of a mass migraine, aiding his head as if some kind of unknown force is trying to break free.

The Hulk slowly getting himself up, completely in rage, but at the same time felt drained; the Hulk has been in battle with Zeus alongside with the Avengers, the X-men, the Brotherhood, the Fantastic Four, almost any team imaginative, somehow the Hulk is the only hero who could go toe to toe with Mercer, but now his adversary has grown too strong at each consumption. One by one his allies were either consumed or killed, and as the only capable hero who could go toe to toe with Alex Mercer, the Hulk tried his best to either maim or kill the man in hood, though the former is out of the question. To fight off the monster they all called him Mercer, every super mutant and meta-human have their fair share to attack him at mass, but the man continues to consume almost all known heroes and villains which Bruce Banner would knew and work along with. Now, he and the remaining few survived. Alongside Hulk is She-Hulk, Thor, Ironman, Iceman, Pyro, Juggernaut, Ghost rider, Beast, Colossus, Archangel, Emma Frost, Psylocke, Mystique, and Gorgon, alongside with several thousands of Marine in service with full armour battalion and Apache combat helicopter all aiming at Zeus and a multitude of Sentinels Mk-VII primed for combat.

There is no centre leader anymore, no one to take command, no one to give the other to attack; Hulk with all his fury sprint towards Alex J. Mercer, screaming his signature, "Hulk SMASH!" aloud. Every heroes and remaining villain also join the fight, hoping to either get revenge for their fallen comrade or to simple kill him for what Alex is today. The Sentinel moves in, Marines open fire, everything is coming towards Alex J. Mercer.

Mercer's headache ends, and at the same time, the monster under his hood simply smiles.

Months ago Alex has been avoiding the Hulk; he knows that the gamma mutant being is not only powerful enough to hurt and kill him in his default being, let alone a full raging green monster unleash his fury upon his enemy and thus makes every single effort to avoid the Hulk. In Alex's mind, the green monster is far more dangerous than the Phoenix, or Magneto. Or any 'class one' mutant they usually refer too. But now, after consuming several powerful mutants while the Hulk were left daze and confused, the Hulk is just another meal to him. Alex sprint towards the angry green man, which almost alerted every known meta-human currently fighting against Alex; the Blacklight virus is usually swift from clearing the hell away from the Hulk than to engaging the Hulk. Obviously, all the meta-humans in costume also joins in in order to help the Hulk.

The first mutant came in contact with Alex is the Gorgon, who is devastated when Alex Mercer kills Black Bolt, and consumed Lord Maximus in front of his own eyes. Gorgon thrust his powerful kicks in front of Alex Mercer, but the virus dodge aside, knowing well enough to stay away from Gorgon's powerful meta-human powers, credit to Lord Maximus he consumed several months back. Gorgon continue to use an array of punches and kicks, but eventually a single opening gave Alex a break; due to the lack of energy projectile like Jubilee, Gambit, Cyclops or Human Torch, the Gorgon only strength is his only weakness. Alex Mercer uses this weak spot and unleashes a fully concentrated flying uppercut, which not only dislocate Gorgon's jaws, but outright tore his jaw off his face. Alex did not give pause at the now jawless Gorgon; the moment both of them are in the air, Alex grab Gorgon in a grapple position and have Gorgon's face meet with the concrete pavement, with rocks, debris and whatnot downward, with a loud crunching sound that echoed the deserted streets, Alex has crushed the once famous Gorgon into an almost unrecognizable mangle corpse.

After killing Gorgon, the Hulk, with little to fear finally have his time to play; the green monster continue to unleash shockwave after shockwave of powerful gamma claps and gamma earthquake against Mercer at the distance before the green man made his approach target. Alex smile at the big monster as he took the impact of said gamma claps and shockwave; his affected body quickly regenerate lost biomass as fast as the Hulk supersonic thunderclap hits him at full force. While still being cautious against such a powerful being, Mercer grabs the Gorgon's corpse on the ground and swing hard against the Hulk. The green man simple bash the mangle corpse aside spilling blood all over the place as the green monster have little to do with dead allies; the Hulk immediately tries a tactic he is familiar with; trying to crush his opponent up close and personal. This is further assisted by the Juggernaut and the Ghost rider, who's powerful physical strength and endurance is said to rival even the Hulk, and Ghost rider, a supernatural being with a hit mark on Alex for what he did to all those mutants and meta-humans he had cross till today respectively.

Alex didn't seemed a bit frighten by those incoming threesome juggernauts; he welcome such approached.

Juggernaut and the Hulk attack Alex simultaneously, their combine power is said to crack the core of a certain planet before, but to Alex Mercer, all he need is to shift his own modified Muscle Mass and block the incoming punches from those two forces in a form of parrying their attacks. As the two giant monsters continue to attack the same target, Alex is well aware of Ghost Rider's tactics, whom have use his demonic motorcycle to get around to the rear side of Alex Mercer. Johnny Blaze AKA Ghost Rider fling his demonic chains towards Mercer's exposed back, only to have that same chain entangled at Juggernaut giant arm instead! Alex smirks as he dodge the minute the chain is within a few meters before contact, causing the attack that was meant for him goes to someone else. Because Ghost Rider's target is relatively smaller than most meta-humans, human height body has become a convenient unlike most costumed superheroes and villains.

"Hey, Skull face! What do you think you're-"

Juggernaut never finished his sentence as the mystical powers of the supernatural demonic power run through into Juggernauts arms. The Juggernaut unleashes a scream in pain as the mystical power from Ghost Rider burned into the red giant titan. Giving time to pause was never allowed for Mercer, as he knew this is the only time Juggernaut are now vulnerable.

As quickly as the supernatural demonic power seize its attack on the Juggernaut, Alex quickly made his way towards the red giant man; he is very interest on gaining new ability from this man, before he attempt to do the same to the Hulk. Alex climbs on top of the dazed Juggernaut and begin banging his protective red helmet-like dome that had been protecting the Juggernauts head. Though Ghost Rider has seize his attack, the Hulk isn't, and instead of bashing Alex down from Juggernaut body, the green giant fool is bashing the Juggernaut instead! Confused and outrage by the Hulk's action, the Juggernaut attack the Hulk, causing the two giant man to actively attack each other. Mercer however is having a time in an attempt to bash the giant man's helmet open, and when a crack becomes visible, Mercer simply smile. Alex Mercer brutally remove the helmet exposing the vulnerable head of the Juggernaut, and while Cain Marko AKA Juggernaut is too busy to notice anything other than the Hulk bashing at him, he does however quickly took note that his helm is no longer there.

That did not help Jugger from Alex at all.

Alex's back burst out massive amount of blood as several sharp tendrils emerge; Alex grab hold onto Cain Marko's head tight, tighter than any Cain had experience before; it is the only reason why the Juggernaut is scream in panic. Attempting to grasp onto Alex becomes a problem, with the Hulk still bashing him up and Alex riding on top of him. It wasn't long when the densely sharp tendrils pierce right through Cain's nose, eyes, ears, and mouth; each tendril seek out Cain's brain, and violently blend the said brain from the inside, causing the Juggernaut to scream in terrible pain. Violent gagging and choking eventually took place of his non-existing screams, blood spewing everywhere from the hole the tendril dung through became obvious, and by the time Cain's head is brainless, Alex Mercer violently tore Cain's head off his godly body. Bones snapped right off, veins burst out a fountain of blood from its body, and whatever medical bullshit is on the list is there in its gory glory; Alex has finally manage to separate Cain's head from its god-like body, and after taking extra caution not to have this potential enemy to rise up again, he ultimately consume the head of Cain Marko, just in case.

Every known heroes and villains had already seen how Alex fed, but it is still inhuman for him to actually consume his victim as a whole; several meta-humans begin to throw up after have second thoughts about engaging Alex J. Mercer, while others have to do something before Alex grew too strong. As the headless body of the Juggernaut crashed to the ground, the Hulk continues to attack Alex, without knowing the limit of his potential enemy. Alex Mercer continues to toy with Hulk, shooting insults after another to keep the green man in rage; he needed to make him mad enough to forget everything but him only.

That would have been a problem if he had remember to deal with Ghost Rider first.

The demonic rider once again had his chains around Alex's neck, and with a curse word escape from Alex, the Ghost Rider administrate a painful demonic surge of energy, rendering Alex in place, and in pain. Before the Hulk are able to follow up with a beating of his own, the Ghost Rider pull his chains hard towards him, and Alex flew towards such force, though he should thank Johnny later though; if it wasn't for that violent tug, the Hulk could have bash, smash or whatever he usually scream out with a battle cry-like speech. Tugging like a cowboy on the old west, the Ghost Rider tugs towards him while slowly and carry on administer demonic powers to ensure Alex is weaken enough for the finishing blow. Alex resist the power, trying to free himself from this simple chains, but no matter much how he tried, the chain won't break, and he was on Muscle Mass too! Hulk wanted some action, and chase after Alex without considering what the Ghost Rider is doing, that also being said with multiple US Marine finally got their balls over and start firing Alex Mercer with more munitions than the President can actually care. Cursing aloud, Ghost Rider tug harder and harder trying to finish off Alex before the Hulk or the stupid US military gets into his way.

By the time Alex is within arm reach and the man still resists, Ghost Rider force his captive around and choke Alex by the throat, lifting the man up in order for his Penance Stare to work. Lifting the man in one hand takes an effort though; the guy almost weight 50 tons, without any known fact!

"Look into my eyes!" Ghost Rider exclaim, forcing Mercer to see what the man had done; millions of lives, innocents, military, Blackwatch, heroes and villains all screaming as the power of guilt burned into Alex himself.

And yet Alex still breaths!

"NO! LOOK INTO _MY_ EYES!" Alex screamed as his biomass shifted back to normal allowing the demonic chain to loosen up, this allows Alex Mercer to uses two of his own free hands and buried his thumb into the Ghost Rider's eye. The pain is usually tolerant for the Ghost Rider, but when Alex suddenly chant an ancient demonic phrase, Johnny Blaze took a few seconds to notice the mantra Alex is intonation, causing the once fearless Ghost Rider screaming Alex to stop the chanting and struggled against the Blacklight Virus in an attempt to halt his attempt to finish his chanting. Vicious punches and kicks were launch, but the grip Alex possess simple impossible to break free. It was inevitable as Alex chant the last word and the hell portal opens up behind Ghost Rider. Alex once again chants a different spell, which terrified Johnny Blaze further; this incantation is to dispel possessed demonic beings, such as Ghost Rider himself! He must stop Alex from finishing his chants!

Alex is glad he had consumed Dr Strange and his vast knowledge of demonic forces and how to repel them; he just didn't know he could use it against a foe that is really a demon himself. With the last chanting words complete, Johnny Blaze could feel the power of demonic forces within him dispel into nothingness, and with Alex's thumb still inside Johnny's eye socket, the terrible and terrified wounded stunt man screamed in agony. With a boot onto Johnny's chest, the stunt man if freed from Alex's wrath but unfortunately, Mr Blaze immediately disappear as he crossover into the hell portal, and with a quick chant in reverse, closes the hell portal, trapping Johnny Blaze in the realm where demonic forces rules, and without any demonic power of his own, Alex Mercer assumed he is going to have a nice chat with Mephisto and Baal, for better or for worse.

Hulk continues to approach Alex Mercer, and with a raging elephant on steroids no less; the giant green man attempts to grab him whole, but Mercer is too small and faster than any meta-human or superhuman not counting those with super speed. This time, Thor and Ironman, alongside them are Iceman, Emma Frost and Colossus came to the Hulk's rescue; the rest of the surviving mutant either runs away or retreat. This leaves only a good number of mutants and several handful of military presence in the area. Despite proton beams, lightning strikes, and occasional psionic blast and a rough takedown attempts by Ironman, Thor, Emma Frost and Colossus respectively, Alex ignore the small fry and continue to toy with Hulk, getting away from the Hulk confrontation up front, preferring to deal with the massive monster in a different approach with his modified Blade Biomass slicing at the back of the green man's durable skin while poisoning the Hulk with a viral virus of his own on the tip of the Blade, a genetic modification specifically to take down larger than life enemies, such as the Hulk. At first the Hulk shows little to no effect due to his superhuman enhance healing, but overtime the virus, just like Mercer himself manipulate Hulk's genetic bioorganic defences such as white cells to turn each other, resulting a poison which the giant green man begins to feel. His strength somehow kept slipping away from the raging monster, without any clue that the virus is inside his own body, and his super human regenerate cells are now working against the Hulk. With every minute the Hulk tried to draw full strength, his power diminish faster than the giant green man can gather up. In the meantime, Alex Mercer continues to dodge the other heroes attack as his main focus is the Hulk, no one else. Brutal beatings were visible as Alex continues to take hits from all the meta-human powers, but he ignores that entirely; Ironman land a few meters away from the scene, and prepare to summon his ultimate Proton Cannon V3 while Iceman whips up a hailstorm of icicle beams in order to protect Tony. Thor and Colossus engage Alex in a hand to hand combat, with the Blacklight Virus continue to parry their attack at every turn, Emma Frost project powerful psionic powers to disrupt Alex from recovering.

He ignores all of it purely because he wanted to consume the Hulk.

When the Hulk fell to his knees exhausted beyond words, every heroes in colourful costume gasp as their most powerful ally is down; they did not know why the Hulk appeared weak, or why the Hulk look so exhausted. But they all know that Alex maybe responsible. Despite all the beating, all the damages he had to absorb, this is his only chance; its meal time!

Alex Mercer quickly sprints towards the Hulk, his six tendrils spore out giving a clear sign that Alex now locking the Hulk as his potential meal. Ironman fire a premature Proton Cannon Death Beam against Mercer, and while Mercer narrowly escapes death, half of his body were razed by the over powerful blue beam of death, resulting his body to temporally look like a corpse than human. Though his inhuman regenerate fix the problem, Mercer could feel his body could not take another abuse from Ironman's death ray. Both Thor and Iceman goes offensive while Emma and Colossus protects the Hulk; Thor fire multiple lightning bolt, nailing squarely at Mercer's chest, Iceman throws car-size iceberg, crushing him, but Mercer still able to move, Emma Frost project a protective screen around the Hulk while the Colossus hurry to the Hulk's side, trying to defend the giant green man from being consumed. Massive array of military firepower are unleashed as well, from the puny 7.52mm munitions to the 220mm high explosive salvo cannon; anything would do in an attempt to slow down Alex Mercer.

Mercer's meal will not be denied!

Just as Mercer is beaten an inch of his life; adrenaline pumps in. Alex followed his primal instinct thoughts and unleashed an unspeakable horror against everything around him; the Tendril Barrage Devastator!

Hundreds of thousands of extremely long tendrils, some with a length of a kilometre wide burst out from Mercer's body as if Mercer just explode on the spot; incoming razor sharp tendrils are like pure nightmare as those in the vicinity who see these things approaches are doomed to die; several sharp tendril punched through the defenceless Emma Frost into her forehead, ultimately killing her whom is unfortunately to be within the said radius, as well as several hundred of service marine and armoured tanks in the area. Ironman barely made it out as the tendril only hit his arm; Thor escape unscathed, Colossus took a full blunt meant for Iceman and Hulk, and any helicopter in the vicinity of the Tendril Barrage Devastator are down almost instantly. As soon as the Tendril reaches to maximum length, Mercer forcefully draw them all in, causing those poor punched souls to either dragged to Mercer himself or have its said limbs torn apart; Ironman manage to escape such cruel fate when the tendril punched his arm as the man quickly remove the tendril out of his arm. Colossus were torn apart despite his titanium steel body resulting in either chucks of himself to be shattered all over the place or having his inside utterly destroyed by the tendrils meant for two person he initially protects. Emma Frost head were forcefully yanked out from her lifeless body, and the tendril with her severed head approaches Alex Mercer as another appetising snack. Several hundred marines were no different; they are either killed by the initial attack or ultimately consumed from the distance, armoured tanks that were victim of the Devastator attack explode violently as the tendril work its way out leaving behind searing hot heat inside the fuel system.

By the time Alex Mercer is done, he already have half his biomass restored, and another member of the X-men consumed by the Blacklight virus. Wasting little time, he quickly approaches the Hulk, which despite being guarded by Ironman, the Blacklight virus cares little of sub-zero temperature soaking onto his body. Shoving Iceman aside brutally, Alex Mercer leap into the air with all his arms ready to feast onto the Hulk. The Hulk only defence against Mercer is shielding the impending doom with his arm.

Hulk weaken state proves invaluable after all; after several months trying to flee from the Hulk and had little chance to consume this big guy, Mercer finally manage to do so after he alter massive number of his own genetic material to forge a weapon meant to take down powerful adversary. The Hulk roar aloud as Mercer with his Muscle Biomass on both arm continue to pummel the Hulk even further, beating the giant green man without being worried of retaliation. None of the costume hero could do anything with their range weapon, fearing they could well hurt Hulk much further, or engage Mercer up close, since the potential danger of being consume is there. Hulk continue to roar for help, calling the remaining heroes to aid him in desperate times; but by the time the Hulk is beaten an inch of his life, Mercer with his evil smirk spore not 6 tendril, not 12 tendrils…

He spore over 120 tendrils from his back; he intend to eat the Hulk whole, unlike what he did to the Juggernaut.

Every hero who love their mother watches as the Hulk's roar soften, his cried for help is weaken, and a loud gagging sound and broken bone can be heard, along with the sound of dismembered flesh and blood bellow louder than the Hulk's intensive cry.

By the time Mercer wipe off the bloodstain from his mouth, the Hulk is no more than a puddle of blood.

"This is Zebra Company to Command! The Hulk is taken down! I repeat, the Hulk is taken down!" one of the military officer cried out, "We need all those goddamn Sentinels now! I don't think we can take much more of these!"

While the remaining heroes are shaken to the core, the mutant hunter Sentinel, with little to fear approach their target, accompany with a flock of newly dispatch Apache combat helicopter.

Alex rocket toward the sky, grabbing the nearest helicopter; the pilot scream when Mercer shows his face in front of the cockpit view before the pilot, alongside with the combat helicopter is being sliced to half by Alex's Blade power. Jumping off before the helicopter explode mid-air, he caught sight of the cold steel robotic Sentinel flying around him, the automaton machine with both their arms trailing towards Alex ready to fire their energy blast. Alex quickly react to their sudden arrival by shifting his mass into a different variant of Muscle Mass before he Cannonball two Sentinel simultaneously, piercing the robotic machine right through. Landed on an elevated building, the other Sentinel begins to unleash a barrage of energy blast, but Mercer quickly reacted to it; he shift one of his arms into a unknown variant of the Shield Form, stretch all the way around to his entire body and the shield has more sharper spike. This modified shield blocking the super powerful energy as if it were mere bullets. The Sentinel seizes their attack, puzzled and begins collecting their accumulated data regarding about their ineffective energy blast not working against Mercer. This allows Mercer to quickly shift his unused hand into yet another different version of Whipfist Mass; he grapple to the nearest Sentinel in other to grab hold onto the cold robot. In respond of being snag, the responding Sentinel harshly grabs Mercer's tendrils and forcefully pull him in.

He is very happy to be tugged.

Learning his mistake after fighting the Sentinel for the first time, he is now well prepared for their counterattack plot; as the Sentinel forcefully pull him towards it, Mercer allow himself to be tugged, drawing himself to the Sentinel at high speed. The responding Sentinel is ready to deliver a devastating blow when Alex Mercer suddenly accelerates faster, almost catapult himself using the tugged Whipfist towards the simple-minded Sentinel. The Sentinel had little time to respond as Alex Mercer karate kicking the Sentinels head, separated from its body, allowing Mercer and the decapitated robot to fall to the ground.

Alex quickly notice Ironman and Iceman is coming towards him at high speed, ignoring the danger what Alex Mercer has become. With a confident smile, Mercer shift his body mass again into the Hammerfist, and quickly perform an Air Groundspike Devastator, zooming towards the ground completely ignore the two heroes and slammed into the ground, sending thousands of towering Groundspike to rise from the ground killing the Marines and several division of tanks, as well as those Sentinels whose A.I think it would be safer on the ground than in the air. Giant spike like tower rival those 5 stories height building, enough to spear through a Sentinel all the way to their processing metal head.

"Where's the goddamn secret weapon meant to take down Zeus?" the officer yelled over the radio, demanding an answer.

"It's destroyed! The entire base is being levelled!" one of the marine with radio transmitted strapped on his back reply, with the officer obviously dumbfounded.

"Gotta thank Raven for that," Mercer whisper as he overheard the rather loud conversation. "Now all I have to do is some small clean-up to do."

Mercer once again takes to the sky, jumping at a ridiculous height overlooking the Red Zone area. When combat helicopter, Sentinel and three remaining heroes followed towards the sky, none of them knew it was another trapped; Mercer had seen how the Hulk perform the Gamma Thunderclap that not only destroy gunships, aircraft and even shredding Mercer with its sheer power alone that would rival his Tendril Barrage Devastator. He intend to perform such a power in the air as well.

By shifting both his arm to Hammerfist Biomass to mimic the Hulk's giant hands, Mercer gather every ounce of his strength, focusing on his hands; several tendrils spore from the back aid this much further by piercing his own arm giving Mercer more juice before he unleash his own version of Thunderclap. As the army of flying opponent are now closing in on him, Mercer unleash a brand new Devastator attack, supported by the Hulk's Gamma Thunderclap…

Air World-Shattered Devastator

True to the name, when two Hammerfist Biomass clashes together with all the Blacklight viral powers backing up his power as its fuel, anything within 5 kilometre radius were either blast apart, have their eardrum blown up, or electrical circuit destroyed, along with millions of mirror and glasses on the building shattered by the impending shockwave. Vulture pack of Apache helicopter render useless and came crashing towards the ground with their pilots unable to eject their falling coffin, Sentinel sensitive circuitry were blown off from the inside out, causing the towering tin monster to fell as well. Not even the three remaining heroes were spared; the remains of Iceman fell after the devastating shockwave that had seal his own doom, not only did the shockwave shattered his icicle platform as he rose against Mercer in the air, but also shatters his entire body to atoms; he will not worried of having his eardrum exploded. Ironman too fell towards the ground, having his ultimate combat suit meant to take down Zeus fail to register Zeus new powers, and even Thor, the most powerful Asgard god and Son of Odin felled to the ground as well; the powerful shockwave had force the legendary hammer Mjolnir off his hands and flung the powerful hammer into the air to parts unknown. Without the Hammer, Thor is merely as human as Tony Stock or Bobby albeit with godly strength still lingers within.

Those on the ground suffer little from the newly created Devastator by Mercer, however, they are now running amok with falling helicopters, Sentinels and heroes alike. None of the helicopter pilot survive as the Apache are instantly destroyed prior on crashing hard onto the ground; Sentinel powerful body were merely shattered upon impact, smashing and crushing whoever it is underneath their massive heavy body. Ironman and Thor crash to the ground like a meteorite, and though Thor rose up having massive injury and a few broken bones, he is still a god. Tony Stock however isn't; his combat suit has just turn into his own personal coffin.

As for Mercer, he disappeared after he unleashed his powerful Devastator attack, and where he had gone to, is everyone's guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere… several kilometres away from the Red Zone.<strong>

The man in Blackwatch uniform with a helmet that looks like a falcon continues to scroll left and right on the rooftop building well over 100 stories high building, eagerly waiting for someone. When a heavy stomped alerted the Blackwatch soldier, he let a deep relieving sigh, "Don't you ever knock Mercer?"

Mercer didn't say anything, but a sick smirk did rose from his face, "Sorry about that, perhaps you should tell me I could call you and make a public statement as well?"

"…So, did it go well?" the Blackwatch soldier asked.

"Yeah, kill a bunch of heroes and consume a few, that Intel you gave me regarding about Hulk, Juggernaut and Ghost Rider was correct." Mercer reply, with a little sarcasm that make the Blackwatch soldier turn.

"Since when did I ever give you false information? My information is legit, all the way from the top."

"…So I heard." Mercer reply, "But still… for a Blackwatch soldier, you have been helping me for the past 12 months. What's your goal anyway?"

The soldier turns away from Mercer, "None of your business."

"Did I hit some nerve somewhere… Raven?" Mercer asked, "Or should I call you Leon for starters?"

Raven didn't flinch, or react to Mercer's answer, he only turn his head to the general location where S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier is at, "I hope you consume more than just heroes, Alex Mercer," he asked, "Nick Fury is going to love hearing what your consumed officer had to say."

With a sick smirk underneath his grey jacket, Alex J. Mercer had to agree.

Prologue End!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview!<strong>

**Chapter 01 – When the Virus Meets its Victim**

How did this massacre started? It all happens 18 weeks during the event of Prototype where the nuclear explosion on the outer coast of New York detonates. Military personal begins to beef up defences, fighting the infection and quarantine the rest. While Alex Mercer survive the nuclear explosion leaving him to stay on the Red Zone, an interesting turns of event send the most dangerous viral man on Earth to start hunting down Marvel's greatest heroes and villains!

* * *

><p>So… I'm done on this prologue part, but as an added bonus, this chapter will go on! The next chapter should be ready by tomorrow; it may be short, but at least I'm actually giving you guys the reason why Alex start hunting down the first hero in New York City; Spider-man!<p>

Read and Review, and if you flame me, YOU'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE ME TO OVERKILL YOUR SAD FAVOURITE CHARACTER!

-Megaauthor-


	2. 02 When a Virus meets its Victim

Disclaimer:- This is the first part of what happen between the ending event of Prototype (18days) and the day before Prototype 2 (14months after Prototype) happens. I do not own any copyright on either Marvel characters or Prototype games, but I do own this story, so... yeah. Read and Review please!

Note: Mercer have an 'instinct' voice that will always plays part of Mercer's life; it will sometimes asked Mercer to feed, to kill, to consume, and Mercer, if necessary will agree with that idea. This is mark _**(like this)**_to indicate his natural instinct's forethought throughout the story.

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE; MASSIVE AMOUNT OF VIOLENT, STRONG LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE GORY CONTENT, INCLUDING MULTIPLE DEATHS OF INCOMING MARVEL HEROES AND VILLAINS. ALL UNDER 21 AND THOSE WHO THINK MARVEL CHARACTER SHOULD DESERVE BETTER SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS FIC! I STILL WELCOME FLAMES, SO HEAT ME UP!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Blacklight Purity<br>****Chapter 01 When a Virus meets its Victim**

_-My name is Alex Mercer; I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a terrorist, a monster; I'm all of these things- Alex J. Mercer_

**-Several Days after the nuclear detonation off coast of New York City-**

It has been 3 weeks since all this shithole happen in New York City; every channel broadcast by the daily news were pulled showing how the great patriotic soldiers of the US marines are send into the containment field to quell the infection, and giving false booster that 'America doesn't start wars; America ends wars' crap. These countless names who serve the US Marine fight with great valor despite not knowing the true story what they are fighting against. They were told that the terrorist unleashed a horrible biological warfare and start turning the civilian on New York to go zombies. Basically the Marine goes to work, carrying heavier gear, and a massive dose of anti-toxin shots before going into the frontline. Problem is, none of these marine may not be coming back.

To spice things up a little, Blackwatch, a military wing that shouldn't have existed starts calling the shots as if they own the US Marine Corps entire Company, and while these brave Marines helplessly obey these tyrant Blackwatch officers and soldiers in the field, fight off the infection, Blackwatch claim no responsible for millions of Marine death in a daily basis despite ordering them to a suicide mission. Most of them dispatch their infected foe more harshly than the hesitated Marine would, and they would even kill a perfectly uninfected person claiming they are infected. These incident happen almost every time within the time span of 18 days, so it wouldn't be a big surprise to see a Blackwatch kill someone who is perfectly health, walk to base laughing at his kill, properly piss at it, taunt at the corpse before putting more bullet onto the mangle corpse and simple just wash's their hands as if nothing had happen. Other case were artillery bombardment just to kill an infected individual among the uninfected civilian population, resulting massive collateral damage on infrastructure and civilian casualties skyrocket by ten to twenty people just to ensure one infected individual died in their books. Bad rumours surround the Marine due to their creepiness and their violent attitude much closer to a psychotic man-killer themselves, some even spoke in whisper that these guys maybe Neo Nazi regiments, but no US Marine officer higher than Major dare speak up to them, even in the same rank.

And then we have the infection; a problem all military departments are trying to contain. Normally a viral virus like these should be easily get rid off in a matter of weeks, but these past few weeks it was spreading far worse than any common biological warfare in history; even though 18 days has past, the infection remain rooted on New York City, claiming more lives every minute and causing massive amount of multimillion dollar worth of collateral damage. However, due to the Marines 'contribution' on eradicating the troublesome contagion agents, the infection is now under control and is now reduced in strength, but still strong enough to keep the military occupied nonetheless. Healthy humans that had lock themselves in their apartments and other housing areas are sometimes extracted by US military in order to take them to safety, and those who flee on foot from these infection had to go through a safety scan first before they are allowed to past into part of the city that the infection haven't set root yet.

Civilian who isn't infected is rushing towards the 'Blue Zone' for refuge with heavy military presence and properly the only safe area to hide and try to pick up their life despite occasional curfew hour that must to obey, otherwise the military have a green light to open fire, American civilian or not. Several areas that isn't badly contaminated but show signs of infected individual had been quarantine within these same area before passing to the Blue Zone. These Zones are called 'Yellow Zone' by many, and most civilian who is very health will think twice on venturing into these Zone; these areas are to quarantine those who were infected, but not yet turn to those creatures. Military presence here are all time high, with regular shift and six guardsman on a single entrance armed with the heaviest calibre weapon shows how serious they are dealing with the problem. Unknown to some and those who knew little believe the military are studying these infected individual; how to kill them, how to prevent them from transforming, how to extract their viral fluid from these infected body, anything in their power in order to study the creature, let alone finding the cure; it would be a common sense to say that these people are apparent playing god by the remaining GENTEK scientist. Small reports also suggest that a small detach army from the Elite Blackwatch group is also operating the area; these so called Elite don even heavier gear than those used by the US Marine, and there is no surprise if all hell break loose on the containment field in the line of work are meet with deadly force, usually from grenade launcher barrage to rocket launcher barrage, or worst; artillery strike across the entire Yellow Zones.

'Red Zone' is where the heaviest concentrated infection is at, with the military fighting the bitter end against wave of infection stubborn to be swept aside. Like most battlefield out in the east, these Red Zones are prohibited to venture in and are operated with extreme caution; the place is too dangerous to get in that the military barge any entry point with garrisons, blockage and makeshift structure to temporally hold the line. Massive military movement are a norm, usually they have orders to fight off the infection and have zero clue how to actually stop it; most Marines deploy on the field were mostly recruit, adapting the ridden atmosphere is a second priority as they are brief with only one goal in mind. Most US soldier deployed here in the Red Zones that had experience engaging the infection will easily tell you that unlike zombie horde they see in the movie theatre, shooting them in the head isn't enough; they need to outright shoot the damn thing until it stop moving, or a well place grenade will also do just fine, any larger than your normal typical human height infectee (like Hunter, for example) and you'll need the heaviest weapon of all, and properly the biggest guns as well. To date, there have been almost zero civilian on the Red Zone and well over several thousands of spawning infectees attacking the devastated rundown military outpost deep inside the Red Zone and are properly several hundred service men fighting the infection guns blazing…

The Red zone however house one of the most dangerous man in the world.

Alex J. Mercer AKA Zeus AKA Blacklight.

Alex watches over the infected area occasionally, overlooking them at the highest building watching the military movement, be that a small group in their search for survivor or a relatively in huge numbers. While occasional infected individual may stumble upon Alex Mercer are briefly turned into meal, Mercer particularly ignore these small scouting party in favour on seeing those in large group whose mission now is to fight off the infected creature that had rooted this place firmly. Their battle amuses little in Mercer's eyes, but crucial since he has been out of loop for days without knowing what the military is doing. Without any newer weapon to fight off the infected, Mercer had already acknowledge the US marine would fail miserable since he knows they couldn't win, unless those big guns are deployed. Anything in general is fine by Mercer's standard, but if nuclear weapon is involve, Mercer will have to take the fight to them; he can't have the military raze the city to the ground; his sister is still in coma and he need her out of New York first, then after that, Mercer will have no connection left with this rotten city and its civilians.

Usually a small scout party in particular is not comprise with a few soldiers, armed lightly, sometimes in a group of four; in this Red Zone area, a small scouting party means infantry up to more than a dozen troops carrying heavier gear with M16 Spec Ops weaponry with Kelvar protection, side by side with a pair of powerful M1 Abram Tank and APC transport along with the support of several companies of Apache Combat Helicopter. These groups are actually common as a party scout, and despite being a large group to be called as such, most military officers ain't taking any chances if they encounter a bigger threat. Much bigger number of assault forces will triple the normal infantry deployment, half a dozen tanks, a full air squadron of Apache and several platoons of Blackwatch troops. Whenever these group travels, there's sure to have Blackwatch Super Soldiers among the ranks; these giant man, twice as tall as a normal human being are subject to Blacklight virus in a control matter, giving them the power to go toe-to-toe against the biggest powerful infected threat, though even if all of these Super Soldiers would swarm Alex Mercer in great numbers, it would be easily dispatch, since Zeus is not a simple minded infected person.

Even with such great number of deployment, none of these number matters none to Mercer, not even an inch could generally give fear to the man under his hood; currently no weaponry are actually a threat to Alex Mercer.

Occasionally when the group of Marine who fought bravely turns their back and run for safe haven, Mercer will snag such lone soldier who is running away from the group due to sheer boredom, most accounted Marine he snag are ultimately consume as a whole and gave Mercer almost an up-to-date daily accordance across New York with the latest information of what the military is up to. He is quite sufficed with small briefing about military movement and their missions. Nothing more. If he is truly bored, he can always go to the nearest Military HQ, consume a few good numbers of higher pay grade officers to know what they know and then blow the shit up just as easily as dispatching this small force he sees now; he done that before, and it won't make a difference if Mercer do it again with both his hands tied up together, blindfolded.

Today however, is different.

"You can kill me; you can fuck me, but don't you dare infect me!" the Blackwatch officer cried as he struggle against Mercer, who unfortunately was snagged by the distance.

It is a rather surprising turn of event; a lone, single Blackwatch officer among the group of a full battalion of Marines, five Thermobaric Tank, a dozen of Apache Helicopter and half a dozen Supersoldier, and this black and white uniformed officer was having a blast of his time with his grenade launcher against the infected, he was snag by Mercer because how lonely he was; if anything, this single officer may have information he had waited for a very long time.

Inside information above the pay check of grunts, maggots and civil protection dudes.

"I'll give you a chance to spill your secrets; it'll be easier to just eat you, but having your past screaming inside me is just as uncomfortable as your fuck up jobs." Mercer growl aloud.

_**(Who are you kidding, just consume him already!)**_

"Fuck you!" the Blackwatch screamed as he gag for air, surprisingly still have enough strength to spit his saliva onto Mercer.

"If you say so," Mercer reply, he smirk evilly as he had long anticipates such answer.

Mercer's back spore six long tendrils, each with sharp, bone-like spear with razor sharp tips. With a free hand Mercer his fist spear through the man, the punch forcefully break into the man's chest like paper spewing out massive amount of blood, the poor Blackwatch officer had his right lung and heart separated from the brutal punch, and his entire guts begins to pour down. The unnamed officer gasp for air when six razor sharp tip spear into his head and chest, working its way into the main organs while breaking down unnecessary organs to be dissolved. As quickly as his tendrils works into the officer's brain, his lifeless limb and carcass are ultimately consumed, leaving no bone, clothes, equipment or human tissue, just a puddle of blood on the building rooftops.

Alex rest for a while, waiting for some crucial memory to pop out, something that can cause massive but brief migraine.

After a few seconds on consuming this officer named Welheim MacTaylor, he got the migraine he needed.

* * *

><p><em>(Welheim point of view)<em>

_"Listen up troops; with General Randall dead and so as our several higher CO, all Blackwatch operative are to reported to Brigidier General 'Chaos'. He will be running this clown of a show until further notice." a man, don a full Blackwatch uniform with a facial helmet said. His name is... Raven?_

_"Understood sir." the dead man... Welheim, among his other officer cried aloud._

"_Mickey, I want that outpost north-west from the shopping complex cleared; I don't give a damn if you level the entire building just because it's a damn sore eye. You hear me?"_

"_What about those inside? Reports says that uncountable numbers of Marine and Blackwatch troops who were injured are tending their wounds…"_

"_Just shell the fuck with artillery shells, then tell the any passing Marine that they all were infected; do you copy?"_

"_Sir, I understand sir!"_

"_Mike, Take some of the Super Soldiers at Barrack Alpha Seven for deployment and have them attach to Gilmore Company, those fucking US Marine is taking far too many shits to fucking work anymore; make sure no screw-ups at all."_

"_But what if there are some screw-ups?"_

"_Blame it to the US Marine, like we always do."_

"_Sir!"_

_"Welheim, you will go to the Reds and secure the route to the Daily Bungle; 'Chaos' wants to make some 'adjustment' for all the bullshit they printed out. Make sure that that route is useable by the time the General arrives; a few screw-ups is allowed, you are also allowed to kill the entire fucking employee in there if they are infected like the rest of these pig stock circus we are having."_

_"Sir, does 'Chaos' knows about S.H.I.E.L.D is also involved?"_

_"I don't give a shit about those meta-human and super mutant with colourful costume in underwear's; they should all be shot to death, burn their fucking corpses and for safety measures nuke their ash's just like any infection here, now do your job and kill someone already!" Raven respond harshly, "the rest of you; get the fuck out of my face!"_

* * *

><p>(Return to present day Mercer)<p>

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Mercer asked himself, feeling rather left out a huge portion of the information. Granted, the man he consumes knows little about this operation as well, but now he has a good idea where to start looking for an answer. There is also a possibility that the Blackwatch morale did not diminish either; it simple encourages them to go 'kill someone and blame it all to the hard working clueless US Marine, like we always do'. Also, this Raven guy seems to be yet another juicy target he could potentially sink his teeth in, provided he knows where he is now; going around the Yellow Zones then the Blue Zones while leaving corpses, burning bases and multimillion dollar equipment destroyed along the trail somehow rings a bell to it, provided he doesn't flee the minute this Raven guy knows his in Mercer's hit list.

His entire biomass shift as the red tide-like ripples form up from head to toe, changing his default hoody jacket appearance to the Blackwatch officer he had consumed. With a full voice, memory and plans, he now can just simple command 'his' troops to this Daily Bungle and get the information he needed.

Of course, he need to get rid of those pesky Super Soldier first.

"Time to go old school," Mercer said to himself, shifting back to his normal self while shifting his both arms with Blade and Claw Biomass. He jumps down from the 40 stories high building, allowing his astonish weight to came crashing instead of landing on the side of the streets. His action were immediately gone public, both the military and the infected creatures; Mercer is essentially sandwich by the two opposing force surrounded by the small army on both side, with the military initially were given by Welheim alone.

"Zeus!" the Super Soldier screams out, "Kill that fucking bastard!"

Mercer just couldn't hold his content, _this is going to be worth it_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Peter Parker gasps at the state of the city that he had left in order to fight off Dr Doom with the rest of the New Avengers. He left the city he was meant to protect and now it has just turn into a living hell, with soldiers open fire at infected humans, soldiers making their rounds on every edge of the city, and several military strongholds on the island. The over zealot soldiers mount heavier gear and heavier rides that would make the deployment on Iraq look pale in comparison. As Spider-man, Peter Parker now must find those who is responsible for ruining the city he had to watch over all his life, and punish that said person with the crime he truly deserve. Before he goes crusade and all, he had to go back to his apartment first; he hope to god Mary Jane is safe and did not suffer much like this hell hole.

As Spider-man swing from one end of the city to the next using the city skyscraper down to his department, he breathe a little easier, knowing that his apartment is among those on the Blue Zone area. A sudden entry from the wall-crawler jumped the woman in the apartment; Mary Jane quickly welcomes the familiar appearance of Spider-man, though a little frightens, but at least she is safe.

"Peter!" she yell happily, hugging the man she hold dear to.

"Woah, Mary Jane!" Peter replied, "The neighbours can hear that you know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" she cried, "I was so scared when it all happen; bombs when off, people starts screaming, gunshots after gunshots just kept on firing, I can't even go out and get something to eat for weeks without the safety of the soldiers! And then those soldiers, they say we are all potential carriers, especially the one that wears that black getup uniform. Though the soldier said that the Blue Zone is the safest area of all, but the soldiers won't let anyone off the island, one of them said that no one can leave the area fearing the infection could spread outside of NY."

"They quarantine the entire New York City?" Peter asked.

"Yes! And I have a contract that needed to be done on Florida! How am I going to have a stage performance when this lockdown is in effect?"

Peter pause when Mary Jane spoke about her job over the drastic situation, "Look, I'm sure if I talk to one of them, they'll let you through; I happen to be a partner of Captain A after all." Peter reply.

"You would? Thanks!"

"But first, I need to know what's going on here. From the looks on things, the entire place just gone to hell or something, or Venom did a major makeover on this place during my absence."

Mary Jane shook her head, "It wasn't Venom at all, or any known villain you fought off before. I'm not sure myself, but for the past 3 weeks or so, the news says the terrorist named Alex Mercer is responsible, and are currently the most wanted man on Earth."

Peter raise his eyebrow, "Even higher than Doom?"

"Higher than any super mutant you fought thus far."

Peter rub his chin, "Looks like Venom didn't make a welcome mat I originally planned; thought about the things I can do to hurt him with, but with a terrorist threat so close to home, I'm baffled."

It did for Peter; how can several thousands of US Marine, accompany by armoured tanks and heavily armed helicopters patrolling the city fail to find this guy? An entire army in search of one man fail to accomplished? Is Alex Mercer that elusive, hard to capture? Or because of this unknown infection he made makes him impossible to touch by military powers?

Peter have little to zero clue who Alex Mercer is, other than being a terrorist and somewhat responsible for all this incident, not to mention how he is able to evade the military for this long under heavy security.

"Stay here and I'll work things out okay?" Peter said, kissing Mary Jane on the lips, "I'll sort this out; if the military had a hard time doing stuff, they properly need a little friendly neighbourhood Spider-man's little hands."

"...Just be careful okay?" Mary Jane reply, "somehow... I can't stop thinking this maybe the last time I see you."

"Woah woman; don't jinx that man!"

With one more last kiss from Mary Jane, Spider-manAKA Peter Parker exit the window apartment and web swings towards the direction of the Daily Bungle building, thinking that if there's anything, James J. Johnson will be the first to know about the incident for the past 18 days.

Little did he know about what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to where Mercer was... Red Zone affected area.<strong>

"What the fuck just happen man?" cried the Blackwatch officer, obviously in rage.

"S-sorry sir, but Zeus was here just now; he killed all of our Super Soldiers and left a huge dent on our forces. He left the scene just as the Hunters came and tackle Zeus," a US Marine named Jenkins apologize, "Wingman says they picked up Mercer about a few good kilometres away; should we proceed on chasing down Zeus?"

"You think that our mission says anything about fighting off Zeus? Our objective is to head to that Daily Fucking Bungle Pronto! You'll be all be thankful command allowed a few small screw-ups, and I could care less if any of you are already infected, so do your job so we can all fucking leave this jackass place!"

A good number of US Marine didn't like the Blackwatch officer too much; they maybe as harsh as their US officers, but at least they didn't have enough F-bombs spewing every second, and the officers would sometimes congratulate their assign troops for a job well done. This only ticks the US Marine much further.

"Sir, yes sir!" the US Marine gave a hesitated, yet responsive respond.

The entire battalion worth of survived infantryman, tanks and airborne helicopters resume their path of destruction as these assign troops kill off massive amount of incoming wave of infection at all sides while ignoring Zeus's sudden retreat; incoming wave of infected humans were quickly floored the streets like a rabid zombie on overdrive, but these numbers are significantly vanished by the flashing firepower of the mighty Thermobaric Tanks, Hydra monsters appear underneath the streets of the ruin New York at the distance away from the military presence, making its appearance as a bigger threat then the walking infected civilian were quickly taken down in advance thanks to the Apache Helicopter. Those infected civilian that survive the wrath of the Thermobaric Tank salvo are quickly given a quick hail of munitions by the US Marines, taking down a few scraps of enemies that were left in the aftermath. As the heavily armed battalion clear streets after streets of the infection, eventually the entire army found themselves staring at several block of building that look hideous and horrifying, as if it just came out from science fiction. This so called Hive by the Military is the main problem how the infected still remain strong for an unknown duration. Worst still, these infected structure is ejaculating Walkers; an advance strait infected civilian, though heavily modified by the Redlight Virus with bullet resistance and deadly premature bladed claws. Destroying these pumping orange-reddish limp of flesh like organic is the only way to stop the infection and the Walkers for a short brief of time.

Thermobaric Tanks open fire, Apache unload all missiles, all infantry fought off the mix of infected horde-like creature with great valor, fear and anxiety, but their current firepower isn't enough to level down the most of these structures!

"Put your fucking backs into it, you worthless maggots! Your services are all time horrible at this rate!" the officer said angrily.

"But sir... those things are too strong to cut down!" the US Marine cried, "we need bigger guns!"

"Must I do everything by my fucking self?" the Blackwatch officer cursed, "Fine, but all of you will have zero gratitude from me!"

"This is Zeta Alpha Squad calling for Papa Sierra; I have coordinates on several Hive structure on my location, Code-Gamma-Theta-November-Charlie; blow this fucking block to fucking kingdom come!" the Blackwatch officer announced an Artillery bombardment.

"_Roger that Zeta Alpha; package is underway. Hold tight and under guys, it's going to be loud_!"

After a few seconds later, torrent of explosive shells came raining down on the Hive structure; its explosive ordnance penetrate its heavy concrete roof and utterly destroy anything from the inside out, causing the said structure to collapse in multiple row. This also kill off a great number of the infected monster produced by the Hive, as the psionic link between the structure and the creature are quickly severed causing the creature to die off.

"Area is laid waste and zero survivors," the Blackwatch officer said, "Next time, just bring in the carpet bombers; why bother levelling a few blocks of building when we can just simple glass the entire block along the road?"

None of the US Marines wanted to answer that, though in their mind the Blackwatch officers may be just as twisted as their General Randall is after all.

"Nazis man, their all fucking Nazis" one of the Marine whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… up on the roof…<strong>

Spider-man was in that area, and he was shocked to see such aggressive force employed by the military he is seeing right now. He had never heard of an epidemic virus that turns hapless victim into a horde of zombies; though to Spider-man, having heard tales how Mr Fantastic AKA Rick Richards found an entirely whole universe full of zombie infested world in a separate universe has easily convince him. Not wanting to be left behind on a great scoop, Spider-man brought out his trusty digital camera and quickly took a quick snap while he dangles about, making sure that his camera does not flash or produce any noise at all. A quick snaps of the situation and a couple more snaps from the black uniform soldier who is being calling the shots is enough to call it a day.

_Wow, these military nutcases really did some overkill here; a full battalion or marine, tanks and helicopter; they could start a war with such numbers! I wonder why are they moving so far away from their garrisons? And where are they heading with so much hardware and heat?_

It baffled Peter though, but after following them even further down the streets, it was only reasonable that they are headed towards the Daily Bungle, which Spider-man soon took note of the route they are going through. Strangely enough, the Daily Bungle is left relatively untouched by the fighting, and it's the only area where the building is secured by the military thanks to the abundant amount of defences that had been put through, from sentry guns to Marine garrisons. It's not an easy task too, considering that the building is located right in the middle of the Red Zone where the military outpost is rather far away from the nearest military base. Apparently, Daily Bungles is the only running printing company left open, while the others are either destroyed or evacuate thanks to James J. Johnson hard-headed attitude, who is apparently still alive and still running the show on his own building. What he have for determination and fortitude, he lacks a number of willing employee to stay with him and his favorite cameraman (Peter Parker), forcing Johnson to plea for the military for help in exchange for telling the world how valor the US Marine are doing here. The result is... chaotic.

Upon arrival, the Blackwatch officer exits from his own Thermobaric heavily armoured black tank throwing some insults of embarrassment to the US marine before he enters the front building leaving behind the troops on their own course of action. Several Marine officer halt the black officers progress for a while, but when the man flashes his card, the Marine officer gives a confirm nod and let the Blackwatch officer a free pass into the building. Our friendly neighbourhood Spider-man however isn't a military guy, and he can't simple walk into the entrance of the building, telling the good folks that serve good old Uncle Sam a free pass to enter the building just as simple as the Blackwatch guy did, and despite his heroic deeds, Peter is still having a strange feeling that J.J is branding Spider-man as a partner to Alex Mercer, and for a reason why is everyone's guess.

Since the military is guarding the building on the ground and properly the rooftops, Spider-man did what is natural to him and believed to be the safest; wall climbing the building silently into J.J's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Several floor later… James J. Johnson main office…<strong>

"The paper printed are completely rubbish!" yelled the Blackwatch officer at J.J, with its irritating ear-wreaking scream. Several Marines station here couldn't help but to hide their laughter, "What the fuck are you trying to pull, 'Spider-man and Alex Mercer disappearance? Two terrorist in hiding?' who the fuck reads this stuff?"

"My fans of course!" James J. Johnson pull a defensive approach, not fearing the level of authority of the Blackwatch officer, or his F-bombing mouth, "The Daily Bungle have the right to tell the people that everything happen here is all Spider-man's fault; he disappear several weeks ago and Alex Mercer shows up as a new terrorist in New York city! My guess is that both of them planned this horse, thinking they could fool old Johnson, but nooooo, I found out the truth, that Spider-man and this Alex Mercer are actually partners in crime!"

The blackwatch officer stare at the man, briefly rubbing his forehead and appear very angry in general, the angry officer turn around, poking his finger to old Johnson, "Look asshole, WE order YOU to print out the following statement. YOU in the other hand FUCKING PRINT YOUR OWN FUCKING ASSWIPE STORY! HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO MAKE THIS GO IN A SINGLE PATH?"

"You can't just curse me and tell me to do the following bullshit crap you military men usually do; I've seen your lies, your conspiracy and your Illuminati member cult everywhere. You can't fool old Johnson because Spider-man was part of that conspiracy, but Alex isn't."

"Err... if I could state myself here..?" a voice called out, causing everyone to look out of the window.

"SPIDER-MAN!" James J. Johnson yelled infamously, with his famous one-liner words Peter heard from time and time again as his career as the superhero Spider-man.

"I believe that I was on vacation, before shit hits the fan and I have to save the world with Captain America, Thor, and Wolverine, among other bunch of heroes against Dr Doom and his newfound power." Spider-man said, "You can check that out on a website blog somewhere by Tony Stark; we had a base of operation there in his sweet suite life when the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier when down..."

"...S.H.I.E.L.D?" the Blackwatch officer asked, his entire attention now shifted to Spider-man.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Spider-man said when he notices his spider-sense is ringing off the hook! "...Err... why is my spider-sense tingling like mad here?"

"...So YOU knew about S.H.I.E.L.D than this old man do," the Blackwatch officer said, but with a different voice altogether. "Well, you'll have to sufficed than."

The moment the Blackwatch officer with the name tag Welheim MacTaylor said those six little words, his entire biomass shift and the man known as Alex Mercer stood proudly, his sudden action not only cause old J.J to jump out of his seats, the US Marine who was expecting something cool to happen, just got shit real while Spider-man almost lost his grip. The soldiers were too preoccupied with Johnson and Spider-man's appearances were not ready for the shock of their lifetime. The guards were shocked to the core standing near to the Living Weapon of Mass Destruction, and were no surprise that they all open fire the LWMD with their 5mm sidearms to 7.52mm assault rifles until their magazine goes click.

Mercer stare at the multiple soldier who emptied an entire magazine filled with 7.52mm rounds against Mercer alone, and to Spider-man and J.J's amazement, Alex still stands, taking hits after hits without falling or dying. With a sick grin, Alex hostilely said, "You soldiers do know that anything short of grenade launcher could never actually hurt me, let alone pissed me off?"

Without warning, a razor sharp whip came across the room at lightning relax, killing multiple unexpected US Marine horizontally, spilling their stomach, their intestines, their guts to the ground while shattered everything in the room without much effort. Some who did not die horribly from the initial hit scream in terror as they could feel their mangle flesh falls off from their sliced position gasping for air before blood begins to choke them. The remaining few quickly escape out of fear, but Mercer manages to snag a two of them before they could run off, while killing those unfortunate enough to run into his bladed whip instantly. Those two who were captured quickly plead for mercy, crying out aloud for their beloved mother, and unlike the Blackwatch soldiers and officers, they are actually afraid of Mercer alone due to the fact that the guy can survive a 220mm high explosive cannon at close proximity in the face and live to tell it, let alone the fact that this guy just happen to survive a fucking Nuke!

Spider-man however either didn't read the article about Alex Mercer survive the nuke or because Mercer had a helpless US Marine in his hand, perhaps it's both. Spider-man acted quickly before this man in hoody uniform starts to do something more drastic, he quickly tight Mercer up using his titanium strong webbings, encasing the man in a cocoon state, and in the progress manage to free the captive Marine to escape. This surprises Mercer as the webbing came from this uniform crusade vigilante are shooting from the guys hands, and despite this fine, soft and swishy thread-like silk, it is surprisingly far stronger than an armoured car, or at least, stronger than the armour plating of an APC.

"Get out!" Spider-man yelled at the US Marine, "I'll handle this problem!"

"T-thank you Spidey!" the scared Marine congratulate, sprinting away towards the exit, with J.J not far behind.

As the two soldiers and his boss runs to safety, Spider-man quickly turn around as his Spider-sense is still tingling like mad. It wasn't long when Mercer breaks the webbing after a much needed effort, his attention now shifted to the wall-crawler, who is ready for a classic beat down approach. "I don't know who you are buddy, or what you are, but I'm sooo going to beat you down." Spider-man boost himself.

Mercer didn't reply, he simply smile evilly at Spider-man

_**(I don't know about you, but I bet he taste just as good; CONSUME HIM!")**_

"I have all the intention to do so..." Mercer said to himself, licking his lips with great anticipation.

**Chapter 01 END**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Chapter 02 Against the Blacklight Virus**

Alex Mercer vs Peter Parker! Zeus vs Spider-man! Will the number one Marvel hero win, or will he be ultimately consume horribly by the Blacklight Virus? Stay tune!

* * *

><p>This is forecoming; the pinnacle that would send crowds to kneel before me not to kill any of their favourite Marvel character, and some will flame me telling me that this (Insert Marvel hero here) can easily defeat Mercer with a fling of a finger. Gee… I don't know… Mercer is like an incurable virus, overpowering your natural bioorganic defences before you are vulnerable to be consumed, and as history clearly shows, that even if you did find a cure for a virus, it will put itself into domain, healing itself, mutate itself, becoming stronger, more potent, and potentially become unstoppable. That, ladies and gentlemen is what Alex J. Mercer is.<p>

If anything, you're going to need a bomb that destroys Hiroshima and Nagasaki to kill Mercer with, only ten times that firepower!


	3. 03 Against the Blacklight Virus

**Disclaimer:** Another finished work and another major badass battle! Though today is more of a 'showcase' work on what the infected were and how dangerous Mercer is. That is the first part. The second part resume from the last chapter's action. As you all should know, most of the heroes and villains in the Marvel Universe have both strength and weaknesses and this allows Alex Mercer to pick his fight carefully through trial and error, or else things may turn from bad to worse. I also being getting some negative respond (no flame… so very sad) that I'm doing a fic were generally Mercer just being a pissed off kinda guy and will eventually kill every Marvel heroes and villain without an actual story telling…I will not do a 'Oh I'm super badass Mercer I'm going to kill every Marvel noobs as I wish Trollolololol' kinda story. That kind of absurd story will never exist in my vocabulary, as I put cold hard facts to good use and use these facts as lineament in this fic. Once more, I do not own Prototype or Marvel Universe, but I do own a number of Blackwatch OC that will try (and fail) to kill Alex Mercer.

Note: Mercer have an 'instinct' voice that will always plays part of Mercer's life; it will sometimes asked Mercer to feed, to kill, to consume, and Mercer, if necessary will agree with that idea. This is mark _**(like this) **_to indicate his natural instinct's forethought throughout the story.

Note: I added the Marvel Cross Reference to show you how different this version of Marvel heroes/villains from the comic and my fic. Of course, certain perks and ability all included thanks to Marvel wikia!

Read and Review please

To He Who See's: The idea of him (Alex) doing just that (stalking and waiting for Hulk transform) is rather good, but remember that the prologue shows **12 months later after the event of Prototype **and the last chapter is merely **several days after the event of Prototype**. Staying true to the Prototype game, I give all of you the apparent 'ending' first before the real story begins; it allows people who are curious how Alex could even stand against the Hulk when he was staying the heck away from the big green dude for **the past few months**! Also true to the game, I'm also giving out the true 'final boss' who I introduce you all as Raven, but I will not go any deeper today, as the best news are best kept last. I have seen Hob the (insert random words here) Robot's fic regarding about Mercer and his merry adventure in Starcraft universe Crossover, and to me, an Over Powered and Broken (commonly known as OPB) Mercer is just too unrealistic, and that he would cooperate many of the Starcraft denizens makes him even more obscurely powerful just… not my type. His too broken to the point where he can outfight an entire Zerg swarm all by himself, though generally a good thing, creating a weapon that resembles lance cannon, siege cannon and other weird weapon out of biomass is rather taxing (in my point), not to mention making armies out of his own biomass would resemble making an army of 'little me' when he himself already could destroyed an entire planetary defences all by himself. Besides, Hob the (insert random words here) Robot did say in his/her/its fic that 'there are those in power will intervene your progress' means that they are other 'beings' that is stopping this AU Mercer from entering this realm. Every author who ever writes a story will surely assign an 'OP' god like sentient being to watch over their realm from 'certain' universe, and mine is no exceptional.

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE; MASSIVE AMOUNT OF VIOLENT, STRONG LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE GORY CONTENT, INCLUDING MULTIPLE DEATHS OF INCOMING MARVEL HEROES AND VILLAINS. ALL UNDER 21 AND THOSE TROLLS THINK MARVEL CHARACTER SHOULD DESERVE BETTER SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS FIC! I STILL WELCOME FLAMES, SO HEAT ME UP!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Blacklight Purity<br>Chapter 03 - Against the Blacklight Virus -**

_-With great power, comes great responsibility- Spiderman._

_-How do you draw the commanders out? Simple; you start killing his men- Alex J. Mercer._

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier... several thousand feet above New York City-<strong>

The Helicarrier, an aircraft carrier specifically designed to be itself capable of independent powered flight in addition to the standard functions of aircraft carriers, is the world headquarters and signature capital ship of the extra-governmental intelligence/defence agency Strategic Hazard, Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D as it is known for (and less mouthful of words), now hold meeting with the US Marine Corps and what is left of the Blackwatch chain of command, along the ride are surviving GENTEK personal which take up their growing responsibility as head scientists. On-board the meeting room, Colonel Nick Fury and his military staff, were given all document from several weeks of Intel related to the cataclysm viral outbreak in New York city, though the Intel of Hope, Idaho experiment and the remodelling of Redlight Virus is not mention. Included in this meeting are several important figure in the US Army officers attend in the crucial meeting, backup with several GENTEK scientist who survived the past 18 days are now presently working for the military government 'black list' command. Despite being in the meeting room the size of a cafeteria compartment and so little CO on the desk, the room is filled with several tens of battle-harden troops and multimillion dollar automaton armed defences on the ceiling around the same room ready to react any trigger happy individual. This shows how serious the meeting is been taking place; every time the unfamiliar US Army officer turn their heads to look around, troops armed with powerful yet unknown looking weapon appear fearsome and ready to fight to their last breath, and these automaton defences are armed with missile of all things, which cause several lower ranking CO officer feel rather frightful for their life being in a crowded room. To Fury, this is a pre-caution action should some superpower mutant or meta-human came in to crash the party (which happen quite a lot in Nick's experience), though it also cause the US officers to feel too uneasy, as if they are not welcome at all.

"So let me get this straight," Nick Fury reply, puffing a mouthful of smoke, looking roughly at his 50s of age, military built and dons blue coloured military uniform and an eye patch, "The US Army had send in over 12 different Company, over 36 Armoured Company and well over 5 Fleet of airborne Apache helicopter on one island? On THE Island?"

"That is correct, Colonel Fury." said another man, who is a weathered man, also in his 50s, but he wears the standard US Military uniform garb; he appear overweight, has a rather furious outline facial expression with a goatee, and has a horrific scar across his neck.

"And how in the world did those great numbers reduce to a few pockets of banded together marching bands?" Nick Fury asked, as he sees the overview of New York city (which the military now coined it as New York Zero) military control area, showing increase military presence here in the first week enough to drown the entire island, then within the next two weeks or so, it is reduce to several operational base outline of the island, with the inner military base are either overrun or under heavy attack by an 'unidentified monster'. As Nick Fury continue to study the document and data he acquire through Black Widow AKA Natalia Romanova, a Soviet defect KGB, it is clear whatever it is, it may be a threat even Avengers will have to deal eventually, "If it's a zombie outbreak like that zombie universe, we really should get ready; Rick Richards have already warn us of their impending arrival-"

"This isn't just an extra-terrestrial zombie universe outbreak Colonel," The same US officer quickly cuts in, "Despite holding the truth like a goddamn lollipop candy with a fragile tendency to break apart, the news regarding about it are closely controlled, and will technically broadcast any nearby news station that it is all but a terrorist attack that was unleash, crippling the home country with a highly dangerous viral outbreak of biohazard proportion. All video link to this incident are instantly taken down and being tracked down here in New York. It comes to no surprise why people panicking on their beloved city would easily speculate for a zombie attack. No, it should be any otherwise."

"Somehow I sense a 'but' along those sentence," the man with an eye patch said.

"The virus," the military man point out, using power point files to open the file with a picture, "not only devastates much of the island population, but also physically altered from any known viral outbreak in many of age. It was unleashed by this man; Alex J. Mercer, and according to his personal record, his dead."

"And?"

"Came back to life with a force to fight off two separate army, both the US Army and the infected monsters," the man with the long neck-scar pause as he sips a very expensive wine, "and guess what; HE WIN."

"Something like what Magnetto, or Dr Doom would want." Fury quickly concludes, rubbing his chin. " A living weapon of mass destruction; I bet my entire courier that whatever it is this monster is after something more."

"Not exactly true," a geeky, scientist looking person, who is beside one of the US Officer spoke up, and to those who brought attention to this nerdy looking scientist, the person they are staring at now is one of the GENTEK Scientist that has replace McMullen since his death. "Mercer... I mean Zeus, appear to be more stationary than seeking new potential targets. It's been but a few days now and with Zeus, last sighted on the Red Zone at the centre of the island haven't acted yet by anything other than unusually large quantity of regular troops deployment."

"And?"

"Well... we believe that Mer… I mean, Zeus for the past 3 weeks has the tendency to mark a single target straying afar from the group, even though we encourage the troops not to; he prey and feeds on these men who were not on sight with the rest of the group, most specifically are the officers in charge of the operation. Fortunately, we have not seen any sort of hostile movement related to him… I mean IT, other than the growing number of infected humans and monster, something even Mercer… Zeus, is trying to fight against."

"The major problem now is not the creature known as Zeus, but rather the infection itself; without a leader role, the infection will eventually become a problem so severe that..." the scientist gulp as he gives a quick stare at the officer around him, "... that the infected maybe trying to coup up with Mer... I mean Zeus's lethal level."

Nick puff a smoke, trying to understand the situation, "which means...?"

The US Officer continue before the scientist could reply, "In other words Colonel Fury; that these infected infectee is evolving through spilt genes and circular structure, at a staggering rate."

As quickly as the officers reply, several slot of picture now display on the screen for all the staff to see, and shows the horrifying reality most people would denied to acknowledge. The first picture shows a normally everyday healthy human in one of the many Blue Zone, and living with everyone else in the same zone. The second picture shows the first sign of infected human in the quarantine territory from the yellow zones, held down by several US Marine with protective mask, gear and gloves, forcing the creature to slumps down as the infected virus got hold on its human host and victim; these things were also shown on the next picture on how the mutate creature looks like when it stood up straight. The creature still wears proper clothing though appear like a hobo, pale looking and its eyes are dull and white, jaw open with erratic teeth. Three out of five fingers appear claw-like than finger, slump forward. It is these things and other mutated civilian and citizen whom the military is fighting against, coincidentally coin it as 'infected civilian' than 'zombies'. However, these aren't the worst infected monster yet, as these things are as fragile as average zombie variant, albeit cannot be killed simple by shooting at the head.

While the first one were called 'premature mutation', the second mutation were much gruesome; before these so called infected victim mutate even further, they appear human, perhaps even more so if it wasn't either riddle with bullet hole or because of the clothes that they were wearing haven't gone out the window. The next evolution tree are much more disturbing as the infectee evolve further into the gruesome Walkers; a mix bag of sci-fi monster movie creature; just take a zombie, an tall alien, a deep sea monster from the 80s that had been sunbathing too long and a pinch of military experiment gone wrong into the blender and you get the Walker. In other words, the creature no longer appear human, at least physically speaking, with its gloating head, jarred jaw (or no jaw at all), razor sharp premature blade hand and skin so ragged and almost scale-like it is completely resistance of any known human made projectile, such as small firearm.

And that is not the worst yet, as the military man shows even more.

Several specimen creatures known as Hunter (which surprising caught alive and were placed in quarantine for the GENTEK scientist to study) were also shown on the file, and these silver looking monster is twice higher than average human being when these creature stood up on two, and for some reason, despite being rather fleshy creature, they are immune to small firearm and are resistance to both heavy ammunition and explosive shells. Hunter Leader, like its namesake, control these patch of monster as a pack leader; this monster is already rather high when crawling on four, and can reach three times the average human height should it stood up. It appears to be reddish in colour, and unlike average Hunters, Hunter Leaders has immunity to all but artillery barrage fire, and astonishingly carries two brains and two separate spines instead of one. Unlike the normal Hunter, Hunter Leader is pretty much too powerful to be captured alive, and are as heavy as the Bradley support armour tank currently in service. Several picture shows almost a dozen or more Blackwatch Super Soldier manage to capture one alive and were place in quarantine to study, but only for a few days and the containment field were sabotage, causing the quarantine base is left to ruin by the continuous artillery shells and A10 bombardment.

Hydra were shown next, and before Nick Fury can question about it, the KGB woman gives a quick confirmation that this creature is also in fact an infected civilian which devolve at a close clustered environment that their entire body turn into horrifying monster that tunnel at the ground and emerge forcefully like a worm of sort. It is not known if that creature is in fact a head, or body, but powerful weapon such as the one found on the Thermobaric Tank seemed to have an effect against it, or tons of cluster missiles found in the Apache also remedy its threat. Bullets merely tickle the damn creature.

Then the picture of the supposing deceased Alex J. Mercer. He wears at least three layers of clothes: the first is a button up white shirt that's not buttoned all the way up, the second is a plain grey hoodie that he always keeps up, and the last is a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and plain black shoes. Whenever he appears on the scene, he makes his present known almost immediately. His blue jeans, jacket and hoody glory has been caught both on camera and military footage so many times that it is apparently too hard not to forget. Though not a Redlight horror monster lookalike like what Nick and his staff are brought to acknowledge as he appear more like a thug than a super villain, the video showcase his astonish power and combat efficiency both the US Army and the Infected quickly astonished the remaining staff, and at the same time, horrified by Alex's capability. It also question Nick's lingering question on what the officer meant by 'feeding lone soldiers' as the video also shows how Alex could easily consume a victim he hold as a whole, but not after he breaks them down to mangle corpse and bloody mess first.

The US military continue to put more info for Nick Fury to swallow down his throat on the danger of Mercer; whenever Mercer or Zeus consume a living human being, military or otherwise, not only did he gain biomass from his consume victim, but also gain a secondary 'disguise', capable of fooling even the closes friends or partner with the owners initial 'designs'. Detecting Mercer using simple voice, fingerprint and retinal detection scanning method were ineffective to counter this. As Mercer continues to consume more than his share of diet, he gain not only their personal identity, but their lifetime memories as well. To date, Mercer has killed probably half of New York estimate population both citizen and civilian, infected or not as well as a large sums an untold numbers of military personal, gaining unknown amount of knowledge in the process. This explains why Mercer initially have no military training could somehow operate and drive a tank, operate Apache helicopter, or enter into a secure military zone undetected. When he consumes higher ranking officer, he gains their secrets, their military might and sensitive files. He can enter military compound posing as the consumed officer entering 15 digit of keypad password as easily as keying down the password through an email address. In other words, if you have a top secret base half across the world and he had 'accidentally' consumed on whom had the only access code, he is probably defence security's worse nightmare.

After the 'freak show' video and camera footage, it is clear they are dealing something far completely out of this world, "GENTEK scientist coined that within a year or so, the entire viral outbreak will become so severe, that it will hit mainland if this virus are allowed to continue to evolve and expend, and within the following year or so, if the military did nothing to stop it, the entire United States will be in knee deep. These things aren't invincible, but for every one creature we kill, ten more will takes its place." the US Officer point out, "As for Zeus, let's just say we throw almost anything we have within authorization level; even General Randall ordered a nuclear strike against Zeus-"

"A nuke_!_?" was exactly the word that makes Nick Fury and his loyal staff jumped off their seats, "So that nuclear explosion off coast of New York were you're doing?"

"No...General Randall had approved Operation Firebreak but dare not use it initially. It was only when NYZ became so severe that Firebreak had the green light. He wanted everything to be vaporised to the ground, along with many stranded civilian, stationary troops, infected monster, and Zeus with the cover story of the terrorist Alex destroy the entire city when the US Marine finally cornered him. The end result? Zeus infiltrated our highly protected USS Reagan despite heavy airborne defences, took the nuke for a ride out in the open sea and let it detonate safely from the sea, with him along with it."

"But you said..." Nick Fury try to piece together what he can, "that Zeus is still around..."

"We fairly certain the powerful nuclear detonation should have killed Zeus, but it was within a couple of days later that the picture of Zeus begin to flooded the base." the GENTEK scientist said with wits of iron, "We conclude that someone or something may have stumble upon the leftover of mangle flesh of Zeus, and were consumed outright by that said piece of rotten meat. Our earlier hypothesis shows that Mer... Zeus is practically immune to all but our heaviest weapon thus far, so saying that Zeus survives a nuke at point zero is highly unlikely."

Several picture of the recently captured picture of Alex Mercer walking away from the blast in the Blue Zone were soon filled the screen, "Our troops may encounter Zeus nowadays when they venture deeper into the Reds, but so far the monster appear to perfectly sitting in the Red Zone, with reasons even we have trouble knowing why."

"Heh, if I were that man's shoes," Nick pause as he breath in his cigar, before letting a big huff horizontally, "I would probably trying to recruit a lieutenant within my ranks, in case someone as smart as Randall decide to fire nukes again on NY."

Nick's answers makes several present US Officer to suddenly discuss about the possibility of such idea, with the man with eye patch appear to look rather dumbfounded, "Did I said something wrong?"

"No sir," the Russian turncoat agent, Black Widow reply, "But it would appear zat such an idea could be most possible."

Before any more serious discussion are made much further, several troops in black uniform, accompany by a black and white Elite officer with a helmet that looks like an eagle walk in into the meeting room without authorization or any polite matter, causing automaton machine and guards to take aim at them. A number of Nick Fury's guard wanted to intervene when the Elite Blackwatch don the eagle-like helmet simple walk pass the guards while middle finger the automaton defences, caring little of these so called 'higher agency of the government'. The Elite, bearing the name Raven walk towards the neck scarred officer and whisper softly in his ears. Nick Fury narrow his one and only eye right, trying to hear what the man is whispering about, though Black Widow already covered that; being a KGB and a spy for the S.H.I.E.L.D is her most joyful moment, setting up a small hearing implant just below the officers desk even before the meeting started were worth it. The scarred officer listen to the soldier's whisper with full attention when the scarred officer to look alarm; his eyes wide open and mouth hang open, fierce facial expression.

"What!_?_" the officer cried, "Zeus is in the Daily Bungle!_?_"

"Yes," the man dons the eagle helmet reply, "We should get a video feedback now."

The scarred US Officer forcefully took the remote off the staffs hand and channels the live video onto the main screen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile... Within the Red Zone Area... Daily Bungle Military garrisons-<strong>

Spiderman quickly launch several quick punches against an unknown enemy that appear to materialize weapon out of his arms like Mr Fantastic or Sandman, or any other super mutant costume entity that could shift their body into a lethal weapon with successful hits, but the man that took Spidey's punch quickly cause pain to Spidey's hand as if he just punch a concrete wall. Though Alex felt that punch, it was less damaging than what the Walkers could have offered with their own bladed powered punch. Alex attempt to return the favour with his own lethal punch, but Spiderman's spider sense safe the webhead from such blow, avoiding Alex's inhuman punch and counter it back with a his own lethal kick to the face.

Alex staggered for a bit, and tries again to give the same beating as the webhead did to him. Spiderman jumped a short distance away as he avoid Alex's attack, and after a good distance away, he quickly encase Alex with his powerful webs that ensnare the hoody man into a cocoon, before he snare the surround object like tables and oversize paper printer and had it crush Mercer in between. Enraged by the same, yet ingenious tactic, Alex bust open the cocoon-like web despite being extremely durable. He rapidly move closer towards the mask hero with a sprint causing Spiderman to quickly escape the man's incoming wrath by websling himself towards the window exit and escape. Alex growl angrily seeing his only meal and information node are escaping.

_**(What are you doing? You are losing him! Get him!)**_

Alex half agree, half irritated; as the man known as Zeus gave chase towards the window, he soon notice the man dress as a spider actually can cling walls, as if the man is a spider.

Okay, if the man dresses as a spider and shots web from his hand, it is only natural that he can also cling to walls like a spider.

Alex jump out of the window, his free hand dig at the surface of the wall to slow his descent in order to catch up with the masked hero wannabe instead of simple nosedive into the ground. As he draws closer with the man who wears himself as a spider, Mercer shifts his other free arm into a whip-like fist. Spiderman knew the unknown man is coming for him, and it's the reason why he needed the man to come out of the building and force the man to fight him outside, where Peter needed that extra space to get away from Mercer if possible. Initially Spiderman believe he can beat him, but after seeing how he can do at close-quarters and his ever morphing arm into weapons makeshift, Spiderman begin to have second thought of fighting this hooded man inside a crowded room filled with random objects.

However, exiting towards the window to catch up with Spiderman had drawn Mercer into unlimited attention by the military.

US Army Apache, respond by the retreating (and fleeing) US Marine a while ago had radio contact that Zeus is inside the Daily Bungle, and when the Apache hover down to investigate, Mercer jump out of the building to catch up with a guy wearing a suit that looks like a spider. The fly boys recognize the man dress as an arachnid as Spiderman, but they also immediately recognize Alex Mercer and his Whip Fist Biomass which is slowly descending towards the New York folk hero. Without warning the swarm of Apache fire their heaviest weapon against Zeus from the 30mm M230 Chain gun to their AGM 114 Hellfire anti-tank guided missile. Half annoyed and half expected, Alex ignore those pesky US fliers thingy as he attempt to get the mask hero.

His meal were denied by a barrage of 30mm fired by more than half a dozen flock of Apache helicopters against Alex's location and his likely next position

Spiderman quickly took action to help out the military by firing a few rounds of his powerful webbing to render Alex immobilize; he web Alex into a cocoon again and blind him with the same webbing as well. This cause Alex to lose a full 5 seconds just to get himself free from Spiderman's accursed webbings, but such seconds lost were a lifetime opportunity for the Apache pilot as they open fire virtually all available weapon they have on their commanded Apache. 30mm munition punched through the web, missiles slam hard and detonate, it was the Fourth of July kinda fireworks display, and all of it is on Mercer. Several explosion later and Spiderman can see his would-be opponent is now falling off the building, though for some odd reasons, sustain only minor to not so serious wounds as Spiderman initially believed; for a guy that got hit by miniguns and rockets, it should be more like Swiss cheese or charcoal steak. Nonetheless, Spiderman can't have that man to plunder to the ground to his death, despite being a villain.

_**(Hmm… that military is busting our meal; take them out first! The best meat should always go last!)**_

Alex is a bit sceptical to the point where Mercer had to dispute his own beasty inner instinct, since it makes no sense to take out those bothersome military than to go after the man in a spider suit. He did however agree that if the military continue to pound him much further, he will lose too much biomass to sustain himself. Alex Mercer hastily correct himself in mid-air and performs what appears to be an air stomp as he zooms down like a meteor towards the ground floor, which quickly alarmed Spiderman at such questionable lunacy attitude.

Alex reach to the ground hard, his entire leg buried into the ground, sending powerful shockwave equivalent of a several payload of C4 detonation, causing any nearby electronic devices to explode and troops outside the said radius to be blast off their feet by the powerful shockwave that slammed against their chest. Those who were inside the radius however were toss into the air like a ragdoll. Alex quickly pull his leg out from the ground, grab the closes soldier that landed next to him, and in Spiderman's horror, consume the said soldier who is crying for mercy.

"No! Stop! Your fight is with me!" Spiderman reacted almost instantly seeing the hooded man just killed a living human being.

Spiderman's voice did not reach to Mercer's ear.

As Spiderman try to reach towards the ground level to help the US Army as fast as he could, he is helpless to bear witness the hooded man goes on a killing spree; Alex took the fallen weapon of M16 and unload the entire magazine against the US troops much more effective than the soldier who bravely serve the States despite many more of the same weapon used by the military is used against Mercer with ill-effect. Once emptied, Mercer toss the empty weapon against a US marine so hard that it shattered the poor guy's head to pieces, shocking the soldier next to his fallen ally. Alex continue to massacre the following troops, either brutally tear off their limbs in a spectacular gore fest and bloody glory, toss the limbless but alive soldier into the nearby helicopter bladed fan, which instantly kill the poor soldier and cause the Apache Helicopter to crash to the ground due to the bladed fan separated from the body. Alex were continued to be assaulted by more heavy gunfire which he turn his attention to one of the soldier closes to him, who foolishly believe he could take on a monster. Alex does a short sprint and karate kick that particular soldier to the ground, and to add insult and gore, Mercer turn the same soldier into a human surfing board, with blood and guts splatter all over the street before Mercer dislodge the mangle corpse towards the fellow soldiers.

"For the love of god, what have you done!_?_" Spiderman could only yell to himself seeing his opponent is far worse than any other villain he had faced.

As Spiderman finally reach to the ground floor, Mercer has killed almost half of the detach platoon of troops; US soldier all ran away screaming in fear were slowly picked off by Mercer Whipfist, nearby derelict car were picked up and toss to a nearby Apache to the ground, killing more US marine who would bravely engage Mercer with their crude but ineffective weaponry, slowly and brutally making their miserable life far worse than death, or outright consume the soldier as a whole without feeling remorse or pity. Several powered tanks moves in to attack Mercer, splitter Alex in half with its powerful Thermobaric cannon, though the wound quickly close up allowing Alex to switch his target to those powerful tanks. More cannons were fired, most of them missed Mercer by a hair, and eventually the only over powerful Thermobaric tank are either destroyed almost in seconds in Alex's hand (or in Spiderman's perspective, Blade) or by hijacking the tank and turn the military greatest weapon against themselves. Apache dives in in order to destroy the captured tank, only to be brought down by the all mighty Thermobaric cannons.

_**(Our meal didn't leave; it appear he is too concern of the well-being of the troops! Kill the last patch of reinforcement! A running meal is always good to taste!)**_

It wasn't long when 5 Blackwatch Super Soldier enter the playing field, and these version, covered in black, white and strips gold are new to Alex, as he had never seen a gold strips on any Super Soldier before. As soon as these Blackwatch monstrosities arrive, all 5 Blackwatch Super Soldier wastes no time attacking the Thermobaric Tank hijack by Mercer with their fist and legs. Surprisingly these attacks actually makes a dent to the tank than the previous version only did so little damage, and with five of them swarming the slow lumbering tank, Mercer had no choice but to exit out of the tank before the tank blows up and hastily distance himself away from those brutes. Explosion were assured, but with Alex manage to distance himself, he wondered if those brutes sustain any damage. From the looks of it, they appear unscathed by the explosion as they appear from within the burning inferno, no surprise there.

These types, as Mercer tried to recall within the memory node of a random scientist he had previously consume, memories pop out like downloaded information, with the bonuses' of his kills' painful scream; these were the next version GENTEK Super Soldier Project D-code, but they appear much more superior to the one he had last encountered. He could speculate that the version he fought before were a prototype stage of Blackwatch Super Soldier, and this version of Super Soldier must have been administered even more dosage of controlled Blacklight virus, augmented bones and cybernetically enhance brainwave to fully control the user before they turn their allies into sandbag practice, since their arms resembles Alex's own Muscle Mass. Their height alone is quite intimidating, and their limbs and body appeared to dwarf the regular Super Soldier Alex fought before. However, these version of Super Soldier appear to have the same problem with the last; their limited control over the Blacklight virus means they can go ballistic as easily as any infected being, and having that cybernetically enhancement on their head means the Blackwatch who volunteer to become these so called Super Soldier have to severely restrain themselves to limit their overall progress in order for them to remain on the Blackwatch side, and as such, gain little to zero mutation advantages found by the original Blacklight virus such as Alex J. Mercer.

Fighting them is like fighting the average Blackwatch Super Soldier; only they are far superior to the last version.

_**(Hmm… do we really have time to play Tango? Nope; JUST KILL THEM!)**_

Believing himself capable of helping these giant behemoth despite being fierce looking, Spiderman hop off from the wall of the Daily Bungle and landed himself on a ruin taxi cab piling up to form a wall of sort at the closes right most Blackwatch Super Soldier. The Super Soldier responded Spiderman's arrival, but did not respond hostilely against him; the Super Soldier's primary task is to wipe out all infected mutant and monsters in the area, and Spiderman isn't among the list.

Well, not now.

_**(Lookie; our meal is helping those baby soldiers! What is he; a super hero or something?) **_

All five Super Soldier sprint towards Zeus, each of them are ready to tear or maim Alex with close-quarters attack moves while Spiderman at the background leap into the air, landed himself on the top of the lamp post and support the soldier with his irritating webbings. Alex once again caught by these strong, durable alloy-like web, but he had work out how to easily tear these silk-like web with either Muscle Mass and Blade Mass. What he really feels annoyed is that his meal not only is now getting harder to reach, but also is helping those Super Soldier.

And ignoring these Super Soldiers can be a drag, seeing as their improve performance on strength, agility and durability is unquestionably high.

Mercer ignore his insane and useless instinct it dwell within him; Zeus sprint towards the Super Soldiers, with the same Muscle Mass and Blade Mass still up as fast as he can. The webhead who station himself between Mercer and the Blackwatch Super Soldier continue to spew more webbing against Mercer, causing the LWMD to evade it left to right. Zeus makes a big leap towards Spiderman position, only to have the Super Soldier intercept Mercer and grapple him in mid-air before the monstrous human ground pound Mercer hard on the ruined road. The Super Soldier waste no time to give Mercer a breathing space and continue to grapple him on the throat and slam in further to the ground multiple times at random direction before tossing the still alive Zeus towards his fellow Super Soldier members.

Alex needs to think of something fast before these Super Soldier break more than bones within him. Quickly with his free hand, he morph his hand back to whip and randomly whip towards the direction not crowded with Super Soldier. His action saved his life as the Whip Fist Biomass impale a lone soldier who was hiding the entire fight to the chest, and with a slight pull, causes Alex to change direction by swinging towards the lone soldier's direction. Reacted to Zeus's sudden action, the 5 Super Soldier sprint forward in hope to engage Mercer once he touches ground, while Spiderman tried his best to stay clear of the Super Soldier's 'ideal' mission.

Zeus made it on the ruin road, while consuming the poor lad who got impale earlier, but one bloody meal isn't enough to recover his loss Biomass. With the approaching 5 Super Soldier and the man who dons as a Spider, chances are the man in spider uniform will make a run when things get sour. Having consumed the greatest mind both scientist and military, he had to do the only thing he knew.

Alex Mercer turn tail and sprint into the streets leaving behind damage road left by his heavy footprint. Mercer sprint at an astonish 90mph, which amaze Spiderman but not the accompany Super Soldier. Despite being built like a tank with super human ingenuity, the Super Soldier's ain't an athlete type, and fail miserable to even try catching up on Mercer by foot. As the hooded man slowly fated into the horizon, Spiderman, who was catching up on the man in hood (thanks to web swinging the ruin streets) slow down as he waits for the Blackwatch troops to catch up; he wasn't sure if the Super Soldiers could even catch up with the folk hero of New York, let alone that man in a hood, so he took his own action and pursue this over powerful mutant of a freak.

It was then at the distance something hurling coming towards Spiderman. His Spider-Sense rang aloud like the siren blown from the lighthouse, but he wasn't ready at all; Spiderman got struck at this boulder-like rock, slam into his chest hard. At that moment Spiderman saw the man in hood again up close and personal, and this time his entire arms somehow transform into the boulder that slammed Spiderman hard. Landing at the street level with Mercer's heavy arm on top of Spiderman wasn't actually painless, and of course causing the hero of New York City came screaming in agony. Spiderman bit his lower lips to endure the pain he is experiencing, and after collecting enough strength, Spiderman spew web directly into Mercer's eyes, blinding the LWMD on the spot. Alex Mercer trash about flailing with the webbing spew by Spiderman buried deep into his retinal. Cursing aloud, Mercer was about to get this accursed webbing off his eyes, only to sense that Spiderman is making a run for it. Tearing the webbing out with demonic force (and literally gore out his eyes), the absolute furious Zeus move closer to Spiderman's likely position and punch the man don in spider hard on the face. The single overpowered punch renders Peter Parker speechless, and collapse to the grown, coughing out blood.

After having his eyes regenerate, Alex J. Mercer shows absolute no remorse on his down hunted victim; he pin Spiderman on the ground with one hand, and pound him with another. Despite using full strength, the man in spider uniform is surprisingly more durable than those puny human soldiers who can't take even his full drawn strength. Placing his meal hard on the ground and 'tenderizing' him on the shrapnel street had had cause severe pain to Peter Parker, unleashing agonising scream that echoes across the streets. His scream quickly alerted the approaching Super Soldiers, who quickly found Zeus 'preparing' his meal on an open street. One of the Super Soldier quickly intervene Mercer from claiming his prize with a stinging inhuman punch to the face, followed by a massive grapple by the same Super Soldier dealing significant damage before tossing Mercer off the street and ricochet off the wall of a ruin building. Quickly Mercer got u to his feet in order not to get caught unprepared as all five Blackwatch Super Soldier closes in. Out of five Blackwatch Super Soldier, one of them spotted the wounded Spiderman, and despite being a ruthless Blackwatch operative, this one Super Soldier carries Spiderman on both arm and turn to the opposite direction as the Super Soldier is making the run for it; his meal is about to be taken away, and the other 4 stood near Mercer like a formidable wall, ready to pound him more to the ground.

Completely enrage by the interference of the Super Soldier, Mercer was about to beat every single one of these Blackwatch nuisance with his sheer strength when he notice they are all closing in at all direction. He pause for a while when a sinister looking smile that hides rather well underneath the hood creeps across his face, The Blacklight Virus within Alex Mercer knew of his intention and immediately stir up massive amount of biomass across his body as if Mercer appeared to physically hurting himself when as quickly as it happen, brutal explosion-like effect effectively burst out releasing swarms of sharp tendrils by the hundreds. Caught right in the point of impact, the Tendril Barrage Devastator penetrates all four Super Soldier with a heartbeat. There was no warning, no alarm whatsoever as the 4 Super Soldier who were foolish enough to stand so close to Mercer were loudly tore apart by hundreds of extremely sharp and durable spear-like tendrils. The sharp tendril forcefully enter all four Super Soldier's body with little difficulties, tearing through their uniform and tore through the thick skin and cybernetic augmentation and exit out of their body to pierce through the air. Once the Tendril exceed maximum range, Mercer withdraw hundreds of tendril back, causing the near dead Super Soldier to suffer even more as the tendril drill back to Mercer; many of the Super Soldier were tore apart with limbs, organs, head and torso ended up at the different street all together.

The fifth and final Super Soldier who took Spiderman wounded form run with all his might, carrying the heavily injured folk hero over his shoulder while manages to get away from the Devastator range of effect, and assuming his party of four has been nothing more than mincemeat now. As the Blackwatch Super Soldier pass several streets, run over mutated civilian and almost got himself another fight with a pack of marauding Hunters, the lone Super Soldier finally got a needed wave signal to call in High Command, and immediately try to radio in help, or get some reinforcement.

"Command! This is Super Soldier from the 666th platoon! Our entire squad is decimated! We need immediate support; gunships, artillery fire, orbital bombardment, anything to get that fucking monster off my back!"

"_Please hold; artillery bombardment already launch prior to your request._"

"Wait...what?" The Super Soldier pause, when he heard thundering sound of artillery fire from one of many Blue Zone area echoed in the air, followed by a loud whistling sound. The nameless Super Soldier raises that question a little too late; as hundreds of explosive anti-tank shell are about to rain down the streets, the lone nameless Super Soldier realize this artillery fire wasn't meant for Zeus.

It was meant for the lone Super Soldier.

"HOLY FUCK!_"_

Massive explosion erupted like the fourth of July, pounding the Super Soldier and his apparent cargo to the ground. Detonation after detonation, massive explosion erupted one after another, the entire streets are literally filled with fire and death, little would wonder if anything is left alive. To contribute the destruction much further, nearby structure that also suffers the raining explosive shells immediately collapse to the ground drowning the area with fallen debris, fire and rocky shrapnel.

Alex Mercer arrives at the scene, half expected and half irritated that his plans to consume the man who dons as a spider could very well be slim; he wondered if ordering the artillery barrage was actually worth the trouble at all.

_**(Nice work asshole, now we can't even enjoy a fresh meat from a guy who have information about S.H.I.E.L.D.)**_

Alex ignores his persistence instinct and focus more on the wreckage itself. After a while his normal vision turns to thermal vision, hoping to scan the place of any life, especially the man.

He struck gold.

Apparently the foolish Blackwatch Super Soldier uses his own body to shield the wounded Spiderman, blocking explosive rounds and shrapnel to boulder size debris away from harm and as a result, both of them are in pretty bad shape, but Spiderman is his ticket to know what this S.H.I.E.L.D is capable off. Since he can't consume the Super Soldier until he knows how to get around, the man of spider may well be his last ticket on yet another brawl.

Shifting both arm into Muscle Mass, Mercer pick up various sizes of rubbles from the size of the study table to the size of a decommission transport bus. Within minutes Mercer eventually dig up the Super Soldier, clinging with his dear life, moaning and coughing.

The Super Soldier saw Mercer and his ghostly pale face and equally ghostly dead eye, and though the nameless Blackwatch man-like monster is grateful, the man still had to accomplish his mission.

Before the Super Soldier could even utter a word, Mercer decapitate the Super Soldier almost immediately with a Blade Biomass, grab his body and toss it aside; Super Soldier are immune to be consume still.

With the massive body of the Super Soldier out of the way, his meal is on full view; severely injured and unconscious, Mercer grab Spiderman by the throat, lifting the unconscious folk hero of New York City above his head.

_**(Finally! Our tasty meal! CONSUME HIM!)**_

Mercer hesitates at first, but if he is going to know what kind of threat S.H.I.E.L.D might pose to him, he needed to ultimately consume his victim.

"I know you can't hear me," Alex begins, his voice tone is forgiving, but filled with hate, "but forgive me for doing this; I need to know what you know."

Six sharp spear-like tendril spores at the back of Mercer's body with a clear signal to quell its unending hunger for more equally required biomass to be had, and information to be fed. Just before these sharp tendril could dig into Peter's flesh, the ground shock beneath Mercer, forcing the Blacklight monstrosity to balance himself. His mind curse inward, thinking it could be Hydra that is causing problem again.

It wasn't the monstrous Hydra at all; it was something else, and it wants Spiderman just as badly as Mercer wants him.

Powerful webbing suddenly shoots out from the ground, ensnare Mercer and Spiderman altogether. A giant claw in deep blue emerge from the ground and took Spiderman away, while more webbing are shoot up to ensure Mercer is still in a state of cocoon. Enrage and pissed that his meal is once again taken away by an unknown assailant, Mercer eventually burst open the titanium webbing with all his strength, irritated and annoyed by this accursed sticky webbing and silk strong webs.

What was even more surprise is the person who is responsible for this accursed webbing other than the man wearing as a spider is the creature at emerge from the ground. Though his meal is being overtaken, the creature that had surface earlier with Spiderman under its claws is rather monster like creature with terrible countless sharp teeth with equally disgusting tongue that lashes about around its face appears menacing. While the man who wore as a spider is clearly using clothes to conceal his identity under that spider suit, this one however isn't a suit at all; his entire body has the similarity of the Redlight virus Hunter monster, except this one isn't a Hunter at all. In fact, this one stands just as tall as Mercer, probably a head or two higher.

"You!" The human-like monster suddenly spoke up, "Spiderman is mine! And I will not have you kill off my nemesis without my say so!"

"Spider...man?" Mercer reply in a confuse state, his eyes stare at the man don as a spider under the creature's claw. His also rather surprise that this version of 'Hunter' actually talk.

"Did you live under a rock or something? The man you are about to kill is a folk hero, and I'm his ultimate villain!"

"I have no interest on knowing if he is a hero or not; he is my meal, and you will do well to hand over that man if you want to safe your skin." Mercer counters his apparent opponent, fist tighten.

"Heh, that's really rich; I got threaten by a mere human who thinks he can take on me!"

"Well brother, it only make much more sense if he really did have that set of claws and blade," another voice, coming from behind, alerted Mercer to another present of another monster; this time this monster appear rather skinny than the deep blue brute, looks rather soggy in appearance and in blood red too. It has equally sharp tooth and a menacing appearance, "I say we kill this man, so we can toy with Spiderman for our amusement!"

"A sound plan!"

As Mercer goes into his combat stance, the red ugly alien monster hisses aloud while producing a low chuckle while the blue counterpart toss Spiderman at the far sight of the street, ignoring the fact that Spiderman had existing wounds all over him. As the two alien freak grew closer, the two hideous duos briefly introduce themselves, "My name is Venom!"

"And I'm Carnage!"

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!"

_**(KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)**_

Annoyed and irritated both his primal instinct and the two duo alien freak, Alex Mercer prepare himself against two unknown opponent he had never encounter before. Up above the combatants below stood two human figure on the nearby rooftop looking down curiously at the scene, seeing Venom and Carnage are about to brawl against a living weapon of mass destruction.

"Dude, we should help them!" one of them argues.

"I know you're a little concern, but did you even see how that hooded man fight? He's like your dad Carnage and Sandman combine!"

"Well, we should at least help Spiderman get his ass out!" the previous one cried aloud, "I thought you're his twin brother or something!"

"For the last time, I'm his clone! Tgh, this is so not our day…"

Chapter 02 End!

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Chapter 03 Viruses and Symbiote**

It looks like Mercer had to deal with two alien-like Symbiote before he can get his prized meal. Will Earth's deadliest virus prevail? Or will the two alien Symbiote rule over Mercer? And who is that two suspicious man on the rooftop? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Crossover Reference!<strong>

**Spiderman:-**

_-With great power, comes great responsibility!-_

**Strength:**

-Wall-Crawling (his trademark spider power!)  
>-Superhuman Capability (Strength, Stamina, Speed, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, etc)<br>-Spider-Sense (anything from incoming attacks to imminent danger, Peter will receive a headache-induce sense that will warn him of danger)  
>-Webbing (Durable and stronger than steel, capable of carrying 120 pounds of weight per square millimetre of cross section)<br>-Aerodynamic evasive action (I'm pretty sure he can score gold medal if he enters the Olympic)  
>-Resistance to Chemical (but not immune)<br>-Psychic Blind Spot (Powers from Mindwipe after 'Brand New Day')

**Weakness:  
><strong>-Spider-Sense Disruption (temporally loses his Spider-sense capability as well as behaving rather sluggish in combat, as well as affected his web-slinging.)  
>-Anti-Venom Proximity (it is the only weakness versus any known Symbiote)<br>-Ethyl Chloride (highly vulnerable to… Pesticide? Really Marvel?)

**History**: The greatest hero hail in New York, with a mix of both good and bad reputation. Spiderman AKA Peter Parker gain spider-like power, strength and agility from a radioactive arachnid that later bit Peter when he was a student. The result causes his entire DNA molecule structure to fuse with that of the arachnid DNA resulting Peter Parker to gain arachnid-like superpowers. Initially, he believes that gaining superpower would lead him to quick fortune and fame, but when Uncle Ben died, his world collapse altogether. The last phrase he learn before Uncle Ben died was 'with great powers, comes great responsibility', the phrase which will forever haunt Peter Parker, and at the same time, reshape his way of utilising his unnaturally gifted powers. To this day, Peter uphold that promise he held dear in his heart; it is his moral code and his creed, that whatever happen in any parts of the world, if he is needed, he will do anything to ensure that such power be use responsibly.

**VS Marvel Comics:** Unlike the comics, this version of Spiderman did not engage the Marvel Civil War (or to be more precise, never happen) and that he had just return home after dealing with Dr Doom with a band of New Avengers (refer to Marvel Ultimate Alliance). He also gain a Psychic Blind Spot powers rather early from Dr Strange, giving the fact the Peter needed to hide his identity more firmly than in the comics. Mary Jane Watson never left nor being exchange for Mephisto and J.J. Jameson still hates Spideman while taunting Peter to get Spiderman doing wrongful act for his popularity (you know, same old J.J) In this timeline, after his battle against Dr Doom and are given permission to go home, he was shock to see his beloved city he help fight crime against has been reduce to a battle zone, occupied by US Army and the enigmatic Elite Blackwatch. To makes matters worse, anyone who enters New York will NEVER leave the island ALIVE.

**Worth Taking:**

01. Spider-Sense  
>Seeing how Spiderman are capable to outmaneuver his lethal hits only to receive a badly hit to the face, Alex Mercer has taken quite interest how this sort of thing happen. Perhaps this ability is worth assimilating?<p>

02. Aerodynamic evasive action  
>Having superhuman capability is one thing, utilize every fibre and bone is another; Mercer is rather kin to learn how Spiderman can dive his sure-hit attacks (such as the Devastator) like a gracing swan, and receive a deadly blow to anywhere but his crotch.<p>

* * *

><p>Before everyone is going to mock me again, I've a small spoiler to those who think I'm a little unfair of these character selection; Mercer won't win against two simultaneous Symbiote attack as they are far too powerful as a fighting force, but that doesn't mean he can't defeat ONE. Who will die? I'll let you all to guess.<p>

Oh, and guess who are those guys on the roof. The hint has been given, so the answer is rather simple.

Happy New Year lads!


	4. 04 Viruses and Symbiote

**Disclaimer: **I'm done, and having three working fics moving is not fun for the brain, no matter how much coffee I drink. Still, to those who sees blood every day… every now and then, it's probable because [Prototype 2] is coming out for the consoles… I don't have a console yet… so I'll just have to wait for June (hopefully as a birthday present). But for those who is going to play the game without me, don't tell me the spoiler or the ending to me… just don't. I wanna find out the ending by myself and play the game by myself. Still, that doesn't mean this fic is going to slow down, right? RIGHT?

I do not own Prototype or Marvel. OC is of course mine.

Note: Mercer have an 'instinct' voice that will always plays part of Mercer's life; it will sometimes asked Mercer to feed, to kill, to consume, and Mercer, if necessary will agree with that idea. This is mark _**(like this)**_ to indicate his natural instinct's forethought throughout the story. There is also a new addition 'consumption information' highlighted, so that important event, condition or incident will be marked _like this_ while the one with new information regarding his target will be mark _**like this**_, Just to make this chapter more original.

Read and Review please

**To Soldier of the Future**: Thank you kind sir! May you and your Pokémon fic also be generously excellent this year!

**To Gareth Gobblecoque**: Thank you for sparing me from your ultra-hot Flamethrower, I knew my story-telling and plot story would distinguish me from all the other Mercer cross whatever fic anywhere; I guess fanfic writers never took the Prototype series seriously and most of them are so god-awful story telling… and don't get me started with the yaoi romance-type story… gives me goosebumps almost every day *shudder*

**To All you other reviewers**: Thank you for supporting so much!

**To All you who Favourite and Story Alert me**: Thank you! Drop a review or two… yes? YES?

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE; MASSIVE AMOUNT OF VIOLENT, STRONG LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE GORY CONTENT, INCLUDING MULTIPLE DEATHS OF INCOMING MARVEL HEROES AND VILLAINS. ALL UNDER 21 AND THOSE TROLLS THINK MARVEL CHARACTER SHOULD DESERVE BETTER SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS FIC! I STILL WELCOME FLAMES, SO HEAT ME UP!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Prototype] Operation Blacklight Purity<strong>

**Chapter 03 -Viruses and Symbiote-**

"_The subject is wanted in connection with treasonous activities against the United States and her allies. As of last night, Alex Mercer is the number one terrorist threat in the United States."_ _―Lt. John Chen enquiring about Mercer_

_"Here's what's known: the subject can shift its body structure to an unknown degree. It can fashion portions of its body into a weapon, change its facial features and perhaps even imitate voices and mannerisms._

_Long and short: it's a security nightmare." ―Raymond Basiti debriefing the marines about Alex Mercer_

The island of Manhattan usually has its fair share of scary moment on movie theatre where diabolical monster or aliens came down and kill everything and the military arrive just a little bit late to put out the fire, and this usually means that whatever the monster or alien it maybe, it would be too weak to fight back, especially after its constant rampage and has been seriously injured by the military. In some movie cases both alien and monster would duke it out and causing massive damage to both unknown monstrous creature that the Earth military can simple walk in and clean up the mess and proclaim themselves heroes. However, this case does not apply on what is going to happen on the island of Manhattan itself.

As both manmade virus and the alien Symbiote creature duke it out, both Alex Mercer and Venom clash together in a brutal fist fight, exchanging blows one after another, all of which both monstrous creature clash each other at the face, slam their body to the ground leaving crater in its wake, smash each other with obstacle that are later turn as temporary weapons and bashing each other with it and crushing each other's body to unimaginable scale of damage at one another. Each exchanging blow made by Mercer against Venom is extremely excruciating to normal human standard, but the dense and yet surprisingly fast moving creature like themselves forego anything despite their sheer size, as multiple hits to the torso or at the head with Mercer's powered arm hinder little against these blue monster, only to have it delivered at the other end. However, the real surprise did not end there; Mercer is shocked to see how Venom can simple materialise weapon out of his own arm, just like Mercer would, but with a whole new level. Venom constantly uses his body 'liquid' form to ooze out potentially large amount of exude body fluid which in turn change part of his 'shadow' as a weapon as it materialise vicious teeth-like 'fish' that is hunger for flesh. Stunned, Alex try to edge out of these 'shadow' attack by sprinting forward and randomly perform various close combat that had pin Venom to the wall. More blows were exchange and more blood spew out from both side, though Venom appears to be getting weaker. By the time Alex had the next opportunity to consume Venom, his Blacklight Tendril acted up and did not seize the moment, allowing Carnage to suddenly ambush Mercer out of nowhere from behind with a mighty claw attack that dig deep into Mercer's body, followed by a massive grapple around Mercer, slamming Mercer with German suplex at least twice before leaving the daze Living Weapon again in his grasp. Before Mercer knew what's going to happen next, Carnage took a huge bite at Mercer's shoulder, spewing massive amount of bloodlike sustains oozing out of Mercer's body. Alex Mercer scream aloud as he wrestle the creature to get off him only to have Carnage pull a huge chunk of biomass (Mercer no longer consider his body as flesh, but biomass), causing the Blacklight monster to yell at the top of his lungs (if he still have lungs). He tries everything to get away from Carnage when the red Symbiote creature to suddenly flee into the shadow allowing Mercer to go free. With the red monster disappeared out of sight, it wasn't long when Venom emerge and continue to confront Zeus and continues its assault, fully healed and more sinister and malevolent than ever. Alex however, is getting frustrated, and angry.

Just like Spiderman, which Mercer recently heard such name from blue monster who identified itself as Venom, it also appears to be well capable of producing large quantity of silk-like sustains from his wrist which is extremely sticky and are as hard as steel, but by an immense scale. Its movement speed is also frightening, considering that Venom can both dodge and strike back Mercer's initial blow is something Mercer had never experience before. Despite how much power Alex had to draw in to actually hit Venom, his hits are either hit or miss situation; at one point Alex manage to land a brutal hit at Venom to the face, only to have Venom return the favour with his own, but when Alex tried again, Venom dodges Alex's hit and counterattack Mercer to the chest. If strength and speed are not a concern enough, then there's Venom endurance. Unlike most infected monster, Venom dense body strength can withstand Mercer's pull drawn strength, and appears only to have an effect if used Muscle Mass ability. This dense defence also double as a regenerating purposes, as Mercer witness how Venom's lost limb are frequent replace just as Alex would, but what makes Mercer's own viral Blacklight Virus pale in comparison is how Venom can generate these healing properties without the use of external biomass to sustain itself, unlike Mercer who had to find some wondering infected to consume in order to keep up against Venom. Despite these healing factors, whenever Venom had sustained heavy damage and fatal wounds, Venom require resting once and for a while since its regenerative power seemed to have limits of its own. To make matters worse, Alex's Devastator, Tendril Barrage Devastator, Groundspike Devastator and even the brutal Critical Pain Devastator has absolutely nowhere near as effective against the Venom; the brutal blue figure monster simple dodge Alex's super with absolute ease, which makes almost no sense how something as huge as Venom can actually dodge the sure hitting Tendril Barrage Devastator.

By the time Alex Mercer notice this unknown traits that his entire arsenal is completely useless against this new terror, Alex is resort to safe his entire Devastator strength and try to battle fight Venom with the best of his ability, morphing both his hands into Muscle Mass powers; Claw and Blade prove ineffective against beings that can regenerate lost limbs.

Of course, Venom is not the only problem Alex had to face; Carnage is always backing up Venom whenever the giant blue monster is taking far too many hits and vice versa. Despite not as huge or muscular as Venom, much less durable, Carnage is fast, more watery sustain than the other monster in blue. Carnage also capable of forming his arms into a weapon, spew webs from his wrist and crawl on walls, but unlike Venom however, Carnage would sometimes turn himself into a biological weapon by itself; while Venom can turn his body into a weapon at some extend, Carnage can outright turn his entire body structure into one, melt away its 'solid' sustains from the scene only to appear right in front of Mercer to deal heavy blow at Zeus in a form of blades or hooks that appear out of nowhere. While Mercer theorise that Venom rely on his brute force and Carnage rely on his overall speed, it appears that both are exact same being, albeit different tactic and constant swapping shows they are not as invincible as they appear to be.

Both utilize the same strategy to bail each other out in a cowardly or genius tactics, and with their regenerating powers, any loses are easily renewed. Mercer initially believe he can edge out if he can hurry on and kill one of them, but like most unfair brawl, Alex did not gain any advantages over this fight, and only suffer more blows from the red monster or the blue Hunter-like creature. While Mercer tries again to counter Venom's attack, Carnage appear just behind Mercer and whip his hand-like tentacle and grab Mercer at the neck, choking the Living Weapon of Mass Destruction while allowing Venom to place a brutal raw punch into Mercer's abdomen repeatedly.

"You're tough, but even you have limits!" Venom bellow with excitement, landing another hit towards Alex's face while being held up by Carnage. "By the time we're through with you, you'll be nothing more than a fated memory!"

_**(His right, so get you're sorry ass out and try something you haven't tried yet!)**_

Frustrated, annoyed and angry, Mercer bellow aloud as he breaks free from Carnage's grasped while breaking his own arm to do so. Despite breaking Carnage's hand, the red monster did not yelp or squeal in pain, just looking at it with pure amazement. With Mercer broke free from his captors grasp, Mercer leap into the air, giving him enough room to breathe for a brief of time, only to notice both Carnage and Venom stare in awe; perhaps these red and blue monsters never seen another monster leap this high before?

"Check it out; he jump up like the Hulk… except he can't jump high enough to actually cross country." Carnage said in amazement.

"Why are we standing here then?" Venom argue, "Let's chase him now before he starts growing wings!"

"Be patience, Brock, we're just here for our little amusement. What little would it hurt to have a fun over a small painful brawl?"

Despite being so high up (Mercer just leap well over 5 stories high building), he could hear their conversation just as easily as someone whisper into his ear. This gives another good brief of time to gain names, such as Hulk and Brock.

_I'll give them a surprise of my own_, thought Mercer, as he prepares his destructive Dive Bomb attack.

After a short brief of gliding in the air, he aims down, judging latitude and degree directly at the blue monster named Brock (which Mercer believe to be a human name, the name Venom is an alias for his monstrous being, just like Alex Mercer is being coined Zeus by the military) before he gather all his remaining biomass and launches towards the ground headlong into his target. Before both Symbiote realise that their target is coming at them like a speeding bullet, Venom receive the greatest head bonk ever. Alex and Venom's head both collide at the speed of sound, and in micro seconds Mercer can identified at least 27 bone snap with gruesome fleshy crunch from Venom; his cranium and his entire spinal cord cracks at such impact, while Alex receive none (Mercer has no bone at these point; his entire body is consist of biomass after all). But it did not end there; not only did Mercer 'buried' Venom's head into his own body and soon after buried everything including himself into the ground, massively powerful shockwave occurred and blew Carnage off his feet while smashing the surrounding window as if a powerful detonation has just took place. The powerful shockwave at close proximity had send the red Symbiote creature to collide into a nearby derelict taxi cab before crashing into the wall and onto the ground. Mercer got up from his target, dust himself for a while giving himself a well earn smile seeing how mess up Venom body currently is. There is no way that that blue monster could have survive that; if a Blackwatch Super Soldier meet with a similar position, his head would have reach ground level before his headless body crash into the ground

"One down, one to go," he uttered out, his priority target now locked on to Carnage.

Strangely enough, despite being subject of being collide and slammed into the wall which is nowhere near as damaging as a full blown hit from Alex's fist, Carnage shows great pain, especially his audio receptor, "My ears! Aaarrrgghhh! TOO. MUCH. PAIN!"

Mercer did not see the logic why Carnage is in pain, so long as he is now vulnerable to attacks, he dismiss the possibility of any weaknesses. He fixes his arm a bit as it appear to have dislocated after the dive bomb assault with a loud crunch, flexing about before he clutches his hand to a fist, massing his Blacklight power back into a Muscle Mass. Mercer took a few steps forward toward Carnage when Mercer felt a heavy tug underneath him; something must have stop him from moving. Mercer tilts his head below…

…And saw the giant blue arm, held tight at Mercer's leg. Mercer's eyes trail the source towards the mutilated body of Venom, which to his surprise, is still alive as the Symbiote monster is healing itself using its own restorative power, though not as fast as Mercer would by consumption. The monster in blue colour, despite having its skull crush and its head partially buried into its body beneath the Earth emerge mortally wounded and yet still breathing, impressing Mercer of its survivability that despite all odds had stake against it. Tired, but not beaten yet, Venom still had enough strength, resilience and endurance to stop Mercer from approaching Carnage without falling into a state of shock or fall unconscious. It utters no word, safe for some heavy breathing. Mercer initially believe a good kick to the face would be enough to render Venom down, but after several strikes onto Venom's face did nothing but buying time for Carnage, Alex is compel to forcefully brought down his free feet with his entire strength onto Venom's wrist in an attempt to break free. A loud bone snap and Venom bellow out, but that did not cause Venom to loosen his grip from Mercer. Alex brought down his feet again and again, causing Venom to yelp in pain more and more until the monster in blue finally release its captive victim once it falls unconscious due to sheer pain. With so much damage done, he should have just consume Venom right away, but his own Blacklight Virus still cannot do so for some reason.

_**(We can't eat that; and not because we're picky eaters! Go after that red monster first!)**_

Mercer turn his attention to Carnage, who is still bellowing the pain it still endure. Fist tighten and took several steps forward, Alex is ready to throw in a mix bag of punch and kicks against Carnage…

…when suddenly Mercer pauses and stares down at the shadow overshadowing him.

_Two people… on the roof?_

Alex makes a sharp turn and his lock sight stares straight up, seeing two person that also dressed as spiders like Spiderman (perhaps one of them, as the other appears to be a Symbiote like Venom and Carnage). The two men on the roof who is taking their time studying Mercer's capability knew their welcoming appearance somehow appears overstayed. Somehow for some strange reason, he had not notice these two when he leap up over the building, suggesting one of them may have cloak themselves.

"Uh-oh, bail out! Bail out!" one of them quickly reacts, pulling the other one's hand.

"No, we must help those two!" the opposite respond, shaping its human-like hands to dagger size claws, with a set of razor sharp teeth.

"You must be mad to think you can beat him! Strength in numbers! And his outnumbered us by sheer strength!"

The one that grew razor sharp fangs lament in frustration, "Tsk, I hate it when you're right!"

Though Mercer had little interest in idle chat from the two guys above, he did however notice something that one of them are carrying that looks human. Mercer took a quick look at where Spiderman is before only to find nothing but busted car and crumbling rubble. Alex snap his glare back to the two man on the rooftop, furious and annoyed. _They had my lunch; my hard fought lunch!_

_**(NO! Stop them! Kill them if necessary, but we cannot sacrifice our entire time to find him again!)**_

For once, Alex agrees his inner instinct; if he allows Spiderman to escape again, there will be no chance to learn what kind of military wing by the name of S.H.I.E.L.D may present itself. With his target change to the ones above, both men in dress and appeared like spiders could feel their impending doom.

"Uh-oh, looks like he found out more than us!"

Before Mercer goes after the two unknown assailants, Carnage fully recover whatever it is he is suffering, and he goes on a rabid rampage, slashing its sharp claws bellowing inhuman shriek that would normally instil fear to normal humans. But Mercer isn't a human, not anymore he is. Despite wanting to go after the two guys on the roof and get Spiderman back, Mercer knew he won't go far before these creatures strike him down.

_**(Forget about that Red monster! Just go after that flesh meat! HURRY!)**_

Following his inner instinct's direction, Alex sprint across the street and did not stop his speedy traits even though he is about to collide with the building where both men in spider outfit and appearance is. The moment both men sees the Living Weapon about to head-on collide the building, Mercer rushes up the building, displaying his ability to run up the wall, not scaling up it. Each foot he place on the wall produces cracks, as Mercer uses his entire leg power to lift him up as human would for running on the field. Both men were too shock to move, amaze by such skill despite that their doom is approaching. When Mercer finally reach the end of the wall and about to seize Spiderman by force, strong webbing came from below interrupt Mercer's movement and flung the Living Weapon to lose his footing and sending Alex to ricochet off the wall on each opposing streets before landing with a loud thump. Mercer got up, grab hold onto the strong spider web-like silk and tear it with his own bare hands, having enough of being toyed with a fitting anger on his face. He completely ignores his crazy instinct, and launch himself towards Carnage, this time with a surprise in hand. As Carnage drop his webs and charge headlong towards Mercer with his razor talon at the ready with claws and teeth itchy to feel the flesh of Mercer, the Blacklight monster quickly metamorphosis his body into a Full Armour Biomass; a monstrous metallic biomass shape like a medieval black knight armour (if that black knight fall from several thousands of stories high and poorly maintain it) that covers up his entire body from head to toe, appeared insect-like and incredible dense. Mercer didn't particularly like to activate this armour as it sacrifice speed for weight, power and defence, and usually reserve this power against a full battalion of tanks, a pack of Hunters or against a single Hunter Leaders. Carnage mentality did not progress the changes of Mercer's body and when it clawed or sink its teeth into his victim, Carnage is immediately offended by the sound of biomass-like metal grinning into its claw and its razor sharp teeth, causing Carnage to quickly administer its prideful talons. Without giving the monster a rest, Mercer with his Full Armour Biomass quickly execute his attacks with Hammerfist Biomass, slamming Carnage to the ground again and again, burying Carnage as he hits cement, metal pipes and virtually anything beneath the Earth. Carnage somehow display great pain again, especially when Mercer land a blow where metal would collide with his own. Using this apparent weakness, Mercer continue to tenderize Carnage near metal surface, and lift the red monster up just so it could tenderize on another metal surface, weakening Carnage greatly. In fact, at each hit Mercer could see a human underneath that reddish liquid, almost like the Symbiote has a fix host.

Greatly weaken and its auditory hearing on a brink collapse, Carnage with its final ounce of strength manage to slip past Mercer to the side and latch on top of the Living Weapon, its sharp talon continue to claw into Mercer's head with little to no effect. Carnage continue to attack his enemy knowing, it no longer think rational and only acted in instinct, and notwithstanding the fact that it is losing. Having piggyback for the last time, Carnage who is latching on top of him after much swinging and wavering around like a predator idiot forced Mercer into his own hands, literally. After a precise German Suplex on Carnage cranium, Alex Mercer quickly works fast and hold him around its neck, ensuring that the red monster do not escape while giving a wonderful choke across its neck. Carnage continue to lash about, arms and legs swinging around and its speech are completely alien, though most likely due to the sheer strength Mercer has applied around its neck. Having enough of the red creatures antic attacks, Mercer and his captive creature in hand decides to give Carnage a free ride by wall-running towards the nearest building while deactivating its armour biomass to ensure his weight does not hinder his speed, and up Mercer went and continue running upward with the helpless Carnage continue to trash about while gasping for air. By the time Mercer ran out of place to run up, Mercer took another big leap into the air, morph back his armoured Biomass and his duel arms back to Muscle Biomass form before finally gives Carnage a brutal Piledriver to Earth.

Carnage, meet cement. Cement, meet Carnage.

The effect is instantaneous. The two men on the roof watch in awe as Mercer decides to Piledriver Carnage all the way down from several hundreds of feet in the air and down to the ground in less than 5 seconds. Massive explosion of blood, gore and dust soon followed.

Two men on the roof had their jaws drop open, seeing how the red Symbiote were brought down towards the ground by the Living Weapon in the most cruellest ways possible. Mercer didn't simple pulverize Carnage into the ground like what Mercer did to Venom via skull bashing headbutt; Mercer utterly destroys Carnage. In fact, when Mercer Piledrive Carnage into the ground equivalent of a speeding artillery shell, the red Symbiote retreat to parts unknown, leaving the human form of Carnage to take the blunt. The human form of Carnage, known as Cletus Kasady only took a full 3 seconds notice on what's going on before the last thing he sees is his last. While in the messes of blood and gore, limbs and inner organs splatter across the crater, Mercer lift up what appears to be Cletus's remaining head, his cranium cracks might hole and brain matter ooze out of his ear, left eye dangling out of its socket and the other eye moves around in rapid speed with his mandible hanging in a gruesome position, and Mercer admired his work, smirking evilly. Soon after Mercer did what was natural to him, and to the horror of both men, the Living Weapon of Mass Destruction utterly consumed it. Almost immediately after consumption, Mercer's head begin to pound violently, with new information to feed on.

* * *

><p><em>-Cletus Kasady AKA Carnage Point of View-<em>

_The memory of us had is very blurry at best, but Venom and I had been battling for the last 2 weeks nonstop against zombie hordes of monster who had intrude into our underground territory. Monster from various sizes had given us entertaining and yet challenged moment as a supervillain, and I don't really think we could do much better as it is. Giant monstrous Symbiote-like beings with tiny eyes but equally sharp fangs and claws __made us believe that these creature is a Symbiote in nature, except that these monster is nowhere near as powerful as we are, or resilience__. They do however appear very organized unlike us Symbiote, but Venom and I are willing to look past that._

_I do not seem to remember when we had a break, as more of these fleshy intruders begin to flood our path for too long. We claw our way and munch down a few of them, despite being rotten meats to begin with. They also seemed to be __carrying viral outbreak viruses, but the Symbiote which held us up consumed that matter nonetheless. It gives us strange temporally powers, and the things we can do is brief, but we resort not to overstuff ourself with their kind; we Symbiote had pride for being the only pure breed of alien virus._

_Strange how these monsters serve another being who call herself MOTHER. She appears human, look appetizing (though maybe because of Venom strange habit to consume woman that had inhabit some god-awful traits into me during birth), and she has the WORST dialogue line ever. All she wants is __her son__, her revenge and her children, and that these infected monster is part of her children. We did worst things in our entire career as villains, but this bitch takes the cake… literally._

_We were about to murder that bitch when massive amount of __bloody red mist cloud the entire underground network__; Venom blame this on me just because I'm red in colour, but the __origin of that mist came from above ground__. If this is Spiderman's idea of getting us out, well he had to try better. MOTHER didn't like the __red mist__ though, and she keeps on banging the underground vault so hard that the ceiling cracks and sunlight drove in. Several big body Symbiote monster escape up above and we can hear cannon fire and gunshot very clearly. Venom and I agree we should get out before that military bastard comes down in full force._

_We hid most of the time underground, though Venom blame it all on Spiderman and __his clone__ for no reason. __**Scarlet Spider**__ had nothing to do with this, but it all makes little sense not to kill them._

_We sense another Symbiote… on the surface. __**Toxin **__didn't evacuate? Perhaps it's time we end this rivalry once and for all._

_As we approach the surface, we can feel heavy tremor pounding up above, we could sense heavy fighting above ground all the way down here. What on Earth is going up there? _

_Then we both saw __**Peter **__once again dress as __**Spiderman **__on one of those service dump gate, fighting someone with grey hooded jacket. Venom reacted violently._

_This is so going to be exciting._

_-Carnage's Point of View Ends-_

* * *

><p>Mercer gasps for air as the information from Cletus hotwired into his brain as well as his decease informer's mental scream that tried to penetrate his skull, as if in an effort to escape. Despite having consume so many people, innocent or otherwise, new information regarding about his target is never stress-free, though it did without any lack of benefits. As he finished gasping for air, the grey hoody figure rose up from his kneeing position offered a straight face to himself. Alex Mercer also noticed that Carnage linked Spiderman as Peter Parker, as if both men are the same person he is trying to consume. Perhaps this information would prove useful indeed.<p>

Mercer stood up and notices something else which is entirely new to him; it appears that Cletus remaining head held a bit of these so-called Symbiote matter, and after consumption, spore two large appendage at the back of his body. These two black tendrils with reddish pulsing glob end with a bone-like spear as long as his hand (perhaps longer, since he only thinks it's the same length as his hand) and a medium size hook on the tilt. This version of tendril is as big as his own arm and twice as long move like most of his lesser known tendril that spore out to feed, though this one seemed to give off a thick layer of ooze coming from the tip of spear, black and greenish in colour. Both tendrils had these dangerous looking bone blade, and as Alex experiment a bit, it acted like an independent arm which he had little to control, but focusing them to move is quite simple by applying his will over it. In more ways than one, Alex Mercer had gain 2 additional arms spore out of his back, more if he choose to apply his accumulated evolution mass into it. His additional limbs would sometimes hang over his shoulder, giving an appearance of two giant snakes giving off an intimidating look over his enemies.

Mercer likes it already.

But other than gaining new limbs to play with, he also have two new names to call out; looking upward again, those two men on the roof had not move away or flee when they had the chance, and both descent towards the ground empty handed, both on their combat stance, ready to fight against Alex Mercer. The grey hooded man-made monster smirks at them, not because he is overconfidence, but because both of them left Spiderman broken form on the roof. Mercer is going to get hold on his primary target once he finished with them, killing them through brutal force or tenderize them for consumption. He also knows that just like Spiderman, these two had some kind of spider powers similar to the mask hero in spider uniform. Any additional powers would very be unlikely. His mind replays the detail of Cletus life, and eventually knew who to call them.

"Toxin… Scarlet…" Mercer said openly, "Give me what I want, and I'll forget what happen here."

"Forget what happen? You just killed more than a dozen troops, destroyed armoured tanks and you just happen to kill Carnage, a supervillain!" Scarlet said in protest, pointing his finger filled with authority, "Not to mention you just EAT his head! That's messed up! If we let you go and do whatever the hell you do, you'll end up doing the same thing! I cannot tolerate such notorious activity in MY neighbourhood!"

"I maybe young and despite being a host of a fellow officer, everything I see you scream out discrimination! Despite having more than my share of brutal fights and encounter, you are the worst thing I've seen in my entire time." Toxin also shares his views, growing talons and claws out of his hands and mouth respectively, "Despite that Carnage is dead, his legacy will live on in me!"

_**(Oh brother, this hero/villain thing is getting old; we don't need to hear all of this!)**_

"I love to stay and chat," Mercer reply to his inner self (though both superheroes believe he is talking to them) "but I guess you're right. I'll make this quick."

Mercer end his speech while massing his Blade Biomass on the left and Claw Biomass on the right power while adding Full Armour Biomass to fully protect himself, his extra limbs (which he now calls it Tendril Spear Biomass due to the nature of its appearance) prepare itself for the fight, "I'll give you one last chance; surrender Spiderman and I'll forget what just happen here. He is my ticket-"

Mercer did not finish his sentence, as the fully healed Venom bellow out from his position and spew massive amount of web against Mercer. The grey hooded monster is once again caught off-guard and quickly became cocoon in matters of seconds while Toxin and Scarlet Spider jumped upon seeing Venom resort on spewing webs against Mercer. Even with such powerful webbing, Venom can see how Mercer reacts by attempting to break the cocoon that imprisons him. Venom switches his view towards the two heroes on the streets, snarling aloud as if he is considering his choice. Both Toxin and Scarlet Spider froze at the snarling monster, thinking that Venom is going after them, but what Venom roars out surprised them.

"What are you pukes doing_!_?" Venom bellow again, spewing out greenish saliva, "Help me keep this guy in place!"

Toxin and Scarlet is a little dumbfounded, but quickly nod to each other and did just that; three webbing coming from different sources help restraint Mercer in place. Despite having superhuman strength, it is almost impossible for Alex to free himself even with Muscle Biomass power due to having three costume heroes and villains doing the same thing against him. The other nasty disadvantage being cocoon is that the massive amount of web that had trap Mercer in place is slowly cooking him up, causing the Living Weapon of Mass Destruction to become more ferocious to freeing himself for his own survivability.

"Venom…" Toxin said, trying to search for suitable word. All he can come up is only one. "Thanks…"

"We're not out of the woods yet…" Venom reply with a loud cough, his right hand is place on his hips, "we should get out of here, before that thing bust out with a fitting rage."

Scarlet did not respond, even if he did, it won't be funny at this point; Venom had made temporary alliance before in their struggle for survive to take down powerful foe, and it won't be the last. With all of his jokes toss aside and his humour barely toss out of the window, Scarlet simple nod at Venom's opinion, "We need to get Spiderman off the streets and to a hospital nearby…"

"Assuming there is a hospital which is not crawling with those infected monsters." Venom response.

"What should we do about this… guy?" Toxin remarks, pointing at the massive cocoon that held Alex Mercer for the moment, "Shouldn't we be dealing him?"

"You're not an idiot Toxin, even that host officer he so willing to imbue with you would agree with that," Venom point out, "It takes two full grown Symbiote to squeeze this grey hoody guy out, what can a less-matured Symbiote and a clone of Parker can do against him?"

"…Point taken."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… inside the Helicarrier...<strong>

Every key officer and those who were deeply involved in this operation who is now watching the live feed using the military spy drone bear witness the living horror walking known under the guise of the deceased scientist Alex Mercer, who the military had now alienate him as the most dangerous terrorist in the world under the codename 'Zeus'. The live feed video broadcast at the giant monitor to all US officers and Blackwatch operative in the room displaying the massive mayhem on Manhattan Island with Mercer as the main antagonist who happen to have just murdered almost all of the overall garrison team as well as those from the strike team that were send in. The destruction of the entire platoon last for as long as 5 minutes; 5 minutes is all it takes before everything turn to absolute total chaos; demoralize US troops runs away from the hopeless fight, most of them who were station at the central of Manhattan flees without a thought. Fellow officers who is still alive on the scene fair no better than their lackey counterpart; their chain of command were lost due to the demoralize troops in the area, most of these fellow officers request permission to retreat rather than asking permission to get more troops in. With tons of voice requesting to retreat only increase conflicting orders between battle-harden troops and those who were freshly deployed on the Red Zone, forcing the Blackwatch troops to take the difficult battle without the aid of the US marine. Multimillion dollar equipment and firepower were destroyed to an unrecognized scrap, tanks that were on the scene are quickly hijack by Zeus and turn everything upside-down as it turns the military greatest asset against themselves.

Almost everything the military men who were train for months in their barracks in both close combat and range combat did not help them to prepare this kind of intense battle; most recruit who were send into the hot zones to battle terrorist and defending a distance country in the name of America always consider themselves fighting a tough and rough battle, but this battle in their own turf in these proud United States of America becomes alienate that even those who enter the most brutal training camp are not prepared for this kind of assault, especially against a Living Weapon of Mass Destruction. If there are some freshmen who survive Zeus's wrath, they might feel envy to those who station on the eastern country, where it looks like paradise compare to the horror they all had to face here,

To everyone's surprise however, the city folk hero Spiderman was, as per say, around the neighbourhood when the battle occurred, and the man in spider uniform try his best to outfight the man who had just kill well over a battalion worth of man and military hardware before knowing that this is way out of his league. Still, like most costume heroes, Spiderman resist the idea to surrender to fate or run away from a potential villain that is tearing his neighbourhood to two. Nick Fury and his fellow officers, as well as a number of US officers is rooting for Spiderman's victory in their heart, though they all know that Spiderman lack the necessary power to go toe-to-toe against Mercer. The only member who is scratching their head on who this mask hero is is the Blackwatch goons, who had alienate the current culture of mask hero in bright, if not colourful costume who would save the world from certain destruction.

Basically, the Blackwatch members have been living under a rock.

Nick Fury who among many officers witness how much destruction Zeus possessed, and as the live feed continues to air, the 5 fast moving Super Soldier, which belongs to the Blackwatch agents moves in to battle Mercer. They were fairing rather well against the LWMD, even with the assistance of Spiderman. Despite the Super Soldier's best performance, Mercer escape for a brief moment before slamming himself against Spiderman, as the US officer soon realize that the man wearing a spider costume were the primary target Zeus had set up. Even though the five Super Soldier did arrive in time to rescue the man in a spider uniform, Mercer outsmart all of them and kill all four Super Soldier in the progress using one of Mercer's signature super attacks. That is where the spy drone is destroyed as the drone is too close with Mercer's Devastator attack, effectively cutting the video link.

Almost everyone who watch the live feed knew well enough the danger which Zeus represent as he is not a fictional character made up by the Blackwatch; his very existence is a threat that must be remove or risk untold millions of lives lost by Mercer alone as well as other infected monster. The scarred overweight US officer begins to discuss with his fellow US officers regarding their available option to quickly end Mercer's threat as well as whatever infected monster in the Reds, which all of them agreed to use any nuclear weapons as a possible option to end this threat once and for all. This option for using nukes to destroy Mercer however did not meet the agreement from Nick Fury and his fellow officers, as the use of nukes is usually the final resort if the solution did not present itself favourable and it required to evacuate civilians away from immediate nuclear explosion blast, something which Blackwatch would generally disagree on for they fear of those infected civilian may contaminate other populace outside of the quarantine zone.

"No, the use of nuclear weapons is not an option. There is a much better way to reclaim an intact city than to raze the city to ashes just because of one man and a horde of horror freaks." Nick Fury quickly intervene, puffing out smoke from his favourite Cuban cigar.

"It is the only option we have, and we will gladly initiate Operation Firebreak again if the situation did not improve. We will simply tell the media the same spinning story we always do, and they'll believe it even if we had to nuke Washington DC if the outbreak goes too severe." The scarred US officer angrily reply. "If we cannot contain this threat with conventional weapons, it is high time we introduce one that could!"

Nick Fury didn't like one bit regarding those lines, as if this officer had something in his sleeve and had plenty of good cards to drop. The problem is, is any of these cards which the officer hold are any good, and if so, is any of it a trump card? Nick Fury had already known that one of these so called cards is nuclear weapon, and he does not want to know what the other cards may hold.

He need to introduce some other equally powerful allies that may go toe-to-toe with Zeus, or perhaps even more so that would hinder the military from going nuclear barrage on poor little New York.

"Then may I suggest calling some favours?" Nick begins, smiling at the scarred officer, taking the liberty to place two of his feet on top of the table.

The scarred officer watches with great disgust, "Favour? What favour?"

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D after all, and unlike you US military or your Black goons, we have our own Living Weapon of Mass Destruction that doesn't involve killing civilian or ruining multimillion dollar equipment's. Instead, they are more like heroes with extraordinary powers."

"You're referring to those?..." the black and white uniform Blackwatch Elite soldier with a helmet that looks like a falcon spoke out, addressing at the picture frame of Spiderman. "Professionally speaking, even a newly administered Super Soldier can do better and fair much more than a man in a stupid spider uniform."

"Ah, but they are others, more lethal than the man in spider," Nick Fury reply with great confidents, "some wield the power of cosmic itself, while few have the power change weather, freeze target or even become more powerful overtime. Spiderman here is praise for his swift movement and quick strike, so it's understandable that he wasn't up to task against an actual living atomic bomb."

"You make them sound like they could pop out from some jack-up comic book any minute." The man with the falcon helmet reply, crossing his arms, generally frowning at such ridiculous idea, "surely someone in this station understands that brute force is the only option we have left-"

"Hold that phone Mr Bird," Nick quickly reply, since he did not get Raven's name, he simple address it by appearance, "but before you actually start putting your mouth in some guys lap, I suggest you shut you're pie hole and listen to my proposition."

"Oh, I'm listening," the Elite Blackwatch men said, before pulling his sidearm and aim it at the Colonel, causing the guards and automaton system to react. The Elite Blackwatch slowly glares around his surrounding, seeing the frantic movement of the sentries and the troops aiming at Raven. The man merely smiles under his eagle-shape helmet, "Unfortunately, my gun disagree with whatever jackass idea you had. Hero or not, if it isn't human, it's my damn business to put them all to sleep, in a body bag."

"Pretty gutsy for a guy to pull a gun and pointing it at me."

"Heh, what can I say? I love my job; I get to point my gun and shoot civilian to the face, dance around his sorry corpse before putting more holes in it before I blame it all to those sorry ass Marine next to me."

Nick Fury didn't particularly like his reply; either he is joking or being truthful is a frightening question hanging in his mind. After what Black Widow could gather about this enigmatic military branch that even the pentagon or the President of the United State has no knowledge of its existence, the Blackwatch military branch is anything but pleasantry. All they know is that the Blackwatch is some kind of military branch which specialise on dealing with biohazard abnormally, and these branch will be willingly to kill anyone they all believe to have infected with any and all known and unknown source of infection. Nick shudders as a mere infection would likely be your last; anyone got a nasty fever? Bullets in between the eyes! Anyone got an AIDS? More Bullets, make Swiss cheese out of 'em! Anyone got a nasty biohazard infection? Grenade Launcher, no need to send to ER! Anyone got a nasty biohazard infection that could spread like wildfire? Artillery Bombardment just to be on the safe side!

The more Nick Fury thinks about it the more ridiculous it sound.

"Captain, lower your gun, please! This is no time for a standoff!" One of the GENTEK lab scientist urge, "General, if we hurry, we can test out one of our captured pet creatures for testing against Zeus."

Nick turns his attention to the geeky scientist, the what?

"No," another scientist quickly object, "the creature is still too unstable for field testing, let alone taking daily test without getting my junior scientist killed every so often, and even with so much administrated drugs injected into it, we have no clue if it will trash the Yellow zone like the one happen days ago. No one wanted to perform such horrid job even if we put plenty of zero's in their pay check."

"Then have the creature tested before we release its leash," the scarred overweight commander reply, "we must make sure the creature stayed on our side, rather than it start trashing about in our test sites. We'll just send in more Super Soldiers squad and hopefully weaken Zeus to buy us more time; that should be enough to slow his progress for us to release the experiment once and for all."

"As for your earlier proposal..." the scarred overweight commander continue, turning his attention to Fury, "do these... costume powered heroes have anything against the military, perhaps a thorn on their side?"

Nick Fury quickly reply, "No, in fact, many heroes will gladly give a helping hand against a threat that could potentially end all life as we know it; I'm sure none of them have any kind of thorny side against the military."

"Good, we'll grab whoever we can, and pray to god they could match against... IT."

* * *

><p><strong>-Back on Manhattan Island, Red Zone- <strong>

15 minutes of struggle later, Mercer finally snaps open the cocoon with sheer strength and immediately gasping for air, despite not having any kind of air for 15 long minutes, though thankful to be alive (or whatever it is that would distinguish Mercer as alive) due to his biomass that is keeping him alive. Mercer hazily look around, sees absolutely no one on the streets. Mercer jumps up into the nearby building and survey the rooftop area when he noticed that Spiderman is not there. Alex Mercer assumed that Toxin, Scarlet and Venom had made another temporally alliance (the memory of Cletus within him suggest Venom had done so a few times before) and ran away with Spiderman. His inner instinct went furious.

_**(AAARRRGGGHHH! We lost Spiderman! Our hard earn meal!) **_

Mercer worried little about the loss of one important meal would disappear too; in fact, he had a treasure trove of knowledge where to find Spiderman… and how to get Spiderman to him.

"Relax, our meal isn't going too far." Mercer said to himself, looking around when a crack of smile appear on his face, "Besides, I think it is a good time to test my additional arms of mind on those testing dummies"

Mercer shot a glare at the incoming military forces coming towards him. Slowly but surely, a dozen armoured tanks, a sizeable batch of infantry and apache attack helicopter is coming packing the same heat as always, and to Mercer's surprise, no Super Soldier in sight. Maybe they are some moving in the back, he wasn't sure. Still, with his additional arm latch on his back itchy for action, Mercer did what is natural to him; with another crack of smile, Mercer runs up the apartment wall again and approaching fast towards the incoming military forces. The US Army and its combine Blackwatch forces respond in kind, "Shit! Zeus incoming!"

Oh, how Mercer love the sound of that.

As always, after the military identify the target and took aim, the military let loose whatever weapons they have in hand; ammunition, tank shells, ballistic missiles, virtually anything that could hurt Zeus are thrown at. Mercer in respond leaped into the middle of the group with a loud thump, crushing a lone US army soldier under his own weight. Before Mercer could start mowing down the surrounding soldiers with his own biomass, his rear Biomass, the Tendril Spear powers are already at work mincing down the US troops at frightening and horrific way. Mercer's new power acted like a bodyguard that attacks enemy where Mercer can't see, and the Tendril Spear power behave like his Whipfist Biomass in a lot of ways. Mercer could even feel it's tendril had a mind of its own to protect its master, as it snag an incoming missile and throw it back to its point of origin. It also had some kind of habit to perform its own brutal fatality to sustain plenty of Biomass for Mercer and itself to sustain, though it did not however give any information to add into, as the Tendril Spear Biomass merely attack and kill its target then consume it's said target without extracting vital information. As the fighting press on, tanks and helicopter neglect their allegiance and open fire their own unholy weapon of destruction against Mercer, even if there are troops among the chaos. To makes the party even livelier, infected monster such as Hunters and Walkers comes to play, hearing the roar of action from far away. Hunters jump from the building rooftop and got themselves hanging onto the Apache Helicopter as it crawl its way into the cockpit. Walkers emerge from the alley scare the Marines shitless, staring at the walking abomination while taking account of dealing Zeus. A number of armoured tanks turn their turret to point at incoming Walkers emerge from the alley are caught in-between other obstacles that prevent the tank to fully rotate its long nose turret. Apache Attack Helicopter is immediately swarmed by incoming barrage of leaping Hunters, whom are unafraid of the rotating helicopter razor blade that keeps it afloat. The military forces here are now having a divide attention to either fight the horrid crowd of monster or against the king of all monsters.

Sadly, abandoning one or another had serious consequences, and all the military forces could only uttered the infamous "FUCK!" when two things becomes a major headache… and their death.

Mercer snarl at the approaching infected and goes to work immediately; he need to at least secure one Blackwatch officers or some high ranking US soldier in order to gain some kind of military planning, especially when these military force don't usually dispatch such a large force without one commanding officer in tow. As Mercer goes to work with his Claw Biomass, slashing infected and US soldiers alike, he notice that by giving a raw willing signal to its rear Tendril Spear Biomass not to kill the Blackwatch officer, it move down much slower and only mow down what appears to be lackey or uninteresting ranking troops. It still keeps its ferocious velocity against the infected though. To the Tendril Spear Biomass, if it has a mind of its own, it probably is having an awesome field day of all time, as well as a generous amount of buffet meal to feed in.

"Command! This is Field Commander Ryan! We need reinforcement; we're getting killed out here!" a piercing voice alerted Mercer, and with a swift turn, Mercer's smile only grew wider. His target, which identified himself as Commander Ryan wears a standard US officer, perhaps Captain or Major ranking officer, though rarely a Lieutenant would show up; not a good source information to pour into Mercer, but it is vital information nonetheless. When the US officer notice Zeus stops and stare at his likely position, Commander Ryan knew he is screwed. No, scratch that, he is fucked!

"No! Stay away!" consume by a fitting fear, Ryan yelp as he sprint away to escape Zeus wrath while unleashing the entire M16 magazine at Mercer, not realizing that his clumsy shots nail several US soldier and Blackwatch soldier who is under his own command, and with their commanding officer on the field panic and unable to perform his duty, the rest of the forces are utterly disarray. Commander Ryan wrestle his way against Walkers, using his depleted M16 as a melee too despite having a more than enough belt of magazine in stock. It merely display how much sheer terror he is experiencing when he is on Mercer's hit list. Despite having escape from the field after a few good blocks away, Ryan catches his breath, reload his weapon and mentally remind himself to retire as soon as possible. Retirement were not his answer as Alex Mercer uses his Whipfist Biomass and shoot at the distance like a whip, traveling a great distance and snag the Field Commander off the ground by the neck, choking him violently. Mercer violently tugs the field officer towards him, and frees his captive held by his Whipfist Biomass to allow his other free arm to grab Commander Ryan in place. The desperate officer stare at Mercer cold dead eyes, the man is sweating beyond belief, as he is going to die by consumption like any other report when Mercer has 'interesting taste' on specific targets. As Commander Ryan held high, he could see two spear-like organisms hanging over Mercer's shoulder, along with the view of chaotic battle. The spear-like organism approach the man Mercer held, as if curious what Mercer need for a man who is nothing more than a meal.

"Please! I'll… I'll tell you everything! Anything at all!" Ryan cried, tears rolling down his cheeks in a desperate call for mercy, sobbing in between words, "I… I have a wife! A child! I haven't even seen my newly born child!"

"Sorry to hear that," Mercer growl, his voice has sympathy tone, "…and I'm sorry for what I must do…"

"WAIT!"

Mercer shut his eyes as he goes to work; as he held the man by the neck, he mentally wills the Tendril Spear to take this man's life. The spear-like organism acknowledge its masters will and uses its hanging two hooks to stabs violently into the man's side head. Ryan scream and gag almost instantly, the mix of pain and misinformation lead the poor man to act funny while the spear is in place, but it did not end there; the spear continue its brutal works by tearing Ryan's head out of its body, Ryan's spinal cord handing below its head as the body spew blood in every direction and the headless body jolt around in indiscriminate movement. Mercer's back spore more tendril to feed the headless body while the spear-like organism works its way into Ryan's brain, consume its pinkish organic substance before it outright consume the entire head as well.

Despite the brutal consumption, Alex is rewarded with new Intel, as the migraine induce pain hammered his head like a violent raging storm.

* * *

><p><em>-Field Commander Major Ryan Shepherd Point of View-<em>

"_Sir, why are we sent into the Reds? I thought that place is FUBAR to even the best soldier train on this planet… and that freaking monster on that nesting ground…" the dead man, Major Ryan Shepherd said nervously._

"_Son, I know that the area is FUBAR, and by now the military and its entire assets has been taking account even as we speak. __Command even have to pull out majority of the forces from Asia, Europe, Russia, Iraq, almost any American forces on reserve are to pull back and send here__." The man, which according to Ryan's memory is identified as __**Field Commander Lieutenant Mark Anderson**__. "You know I can't share __more information__ about this, but you have been a good soldier and a friend to me."_

"_Sir… I…"_

"_I know that you already talk to your wife… and I know you are eager to see your new-born girl. Believe me… I __tried reasoning Command__…" Mark Anderson pause for a while, "I just wish I could do more than sending you to the Reds."_

"_So you tried pulling strings, yet it all comes back to me, terrific. I guess being a faithful soldier with a family just proves that you're on the winning side huh?" Ryan critic, before he mumble something that Mark didn't quite catch it, "asshole"_

"_Major, even as we speak __**General Chaos**__ is now negotiating with S.H.I.E.L.D__ about it. The best we could do is pray that your mission doesn't involve grabbing Zeus attention." The Lieutenant reply in kind, and hand in a documented paper to Ryan, "Your mission is to find any survivals on the Daily Bungle, though my reason alone says their all dead by the time you reach there, so make a quick scout and turn around as fast as you can. If you can, don't bother even trying to go to the Reds deeper than it is; makes a U-turn for all I care; __I lost too many man and friends already, and I'll be damn if I loose you__." _

"_Why? Why make me go to the Reds only to run back out?"_

"_Word is they are going to drop another bomb__."_

_Ryan blink, disbelieved, "Shit. Nukes?"_

"_No…the detail is scarce, but the brass says it's __far worse than that. It is called Operation Purifier__, and it'll drop its package via aircraft __all the way on the stratosphere__." Mark reply, and did not say any more than he should as the information is classified._

_Ryan knew the secrecy and allows it to go by, though it still strikes fear into him, "Good lord… that's a B12 for all I know… how much time do I have before that thing drop on top of our heads?"_

_Mark Anderson looks at his expensive wrist watch, military grade. He frown, "__4 hours__; just go in, check for survivals and get out."_

_-Commander Ryan Point of View ends-_

* * *

><p>The migraine ends and Mercer gasping in a knelling position, blinking his eyes a couple of time as the information from Ryan's view strikes cold into his spine; the military is dropping another bomb? What does that guy mean by 'far worse than that'? Is there a weapon out there that could be much, much worse than nukes? Among the entire question that runs in Mercer's head in micro seconds, only one question pop out as the most vital of all, where is it going to drop of all places? Granted, Manhattan Island is huge, and the soldier Ryan talks to tell him to go in and out of the Reds, but to where? Where on earth would they drop it? Will they drop in the centre of the Manhattan Island, at Times Square? Or will they drop at Central Park? Times Square has the largest infection among all, but Central Park smack right at the middle as well…<p>

The chaotic battle once again brought Mercer back to reality when a well place grenade roll next to Mercer and detonate violently. The walking Living Weapon felt the burning explosion, the powered blast and the sharp shrapnel at point impact, but that did not even bother Mercer at all. Instead, after he is being brought back to reality, Mercer did not continue his killing spree. In fact, Mercer simple runs up the building and disappear, leaving the military and the infected contest the street, and without their chain of command, the military is fighting a losing battle.

Mercer didn't care about them.

Mercer didn't care if someone drops a mountain of bombs on this pathetic island.

Mercer didn't care if another atomic bomb is about to drop on his head.

Mercer did however care about his sister.

…And unlike him, she is human.

"Dana, I'm coming!" Mercer could only utter out those words as he sprint pass roof to roof towards St. Paul's Hospital direction; he needs to get her, and Dr Ragland out before the bomb starts dropping!

* * *

><p><strong>Several minutes later... after the meeting inside the Helicarrier<strong>

While the meeting that took place is shaky at best, it wasn't until the entire Blackwatch officers and their troops goes on board their black Chinook and flew off a good distance away before they start talking some real issue on dealing with the infected.

"What the hell is wrong with you Raven? Can't you for one sweet second not to blow a fuse and start causing such reckless scenes?" The scarred overweight commander scold aloud, who had happen to sit directly in front of Raven, "Our mission is to gain alliance with this S.H.I.E.L.D hobo so that we could focus on our task on dealing against Mercer!"

"I so sorry to upset you fat jerk, but that fuse you mention earlier never did got replace; it was short-circuit when I heard Captain Cross got killed by an infected, and that really piss me off!" The Blackwatch Elite reply, fuming no doubt.

"I heard you and Cross go way back." One of the Blackwatch soldier sitting at the opposite asked, "How did you know the captain?"

"Know him? I was trained by him!" Raven reply angrily, "what I did not get is how Cross got killed during service when he had succeed in killing two Runners and mortally wounded Mercer is two different thing!"

"Captain Cross manages to tackle Mercer and live to tell the tale?" The other Blackwatch soldier next to Raven raise a curious reply, "heh, and I thought the story involving him is just a joke to boost morale among us Blackwatch."

Raven stare at that soldier, his eyes flare with anger, "if you think it's a joke," Raven reply before he punch the living daylight out of the soldier, open the rear hatch while dragging the said soldier to the rear entrance of the helicopter before he gives a brutal kick to the chest causing the Blackwatch soldier who talk badly about his mentor out of the helicopter! "Go ask him in Hell!"

"UUAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

The rest of the Blackwatch soldier watch nervously as Raven had just kicked one of his own out of the moving helicopter, above the Yellow Zone control area at 15,000 above sea level.

He shall be missed.

"Raven, stop killing your subordinates! It is bad that we have to deal with understrength troops, but to rely on US Marine like expendables will likely demoralize their own command structure before they pull out their branch altogether!"

Raven did not reply as he is busy closing the hatch entrance door shut. As Raven took a few steps back to his seats his eye caught something flying pass them at the window view. It took him a while when the soldier dons an eagle helmet gave a reply "More likely they are already pulling out even as we speak." Raven reply, "I'm seeing a dozen Chinook just outside, all marked US army insignia."

"Wha-what?" The scarred general blinked when he too look out of the window and sees with his own two eyes what Raven saw, so as the remaining Blackwatch officer; dozen of transport Chinook is taking flight just below them and all of these Chinook appear to be gathering civilian from both yellow zone and blue zone. More Chinook appear over the horizon, and it appears their intention is also the same as the one presented here.

And it doesn't end there; almost immediately the Blackwatch Chinook transport were suddenly received orders from Red Crown, the Blackwatch temporary base of operation, "_This is Red Crown to all Blackwatch station on yellow and red zone, you are hereby to provide assistance to all major US army division in a form of evacuating the civilian on Manhattan Island and into the mainland._"

"Sir, should I give a respond?" The Blackwatch pilot officer asked.

"Give me that radio; I need to know who the bloody asshole who ordered these evacuation!" The scarred general argues, "This is Brigadier General Murkin 'Chaos' Freeman; who ordered such evacuation? Give me clearance or-"

"_Brigadier General, this order came from the White House itself, and the President of the United States has issue a general order to pull as many civilian as possible, infected or not_."

All the Blackwatch troops inside the copter blinked their eyes, unable to comprehend the gravity of such orders; they had to pull out as many civilian as possible, both healthy and those of the infected? That order is blasphemy!

"Listen to me, you slimy piece of crap; I'm in charge of these operation, and you will revert that order now before I-"

Once again, Red Crown cut off whatever line the scarred General had to say, "_This order came from Black General Issac 'Purity' Ricardo; and he had just commence Operation Purifier upon arrival. His plans have already been accepted by the President's permission and the order are now on the letter. I repeat; gather all your forces from the Yellow Zones and Blue Zones to meet up in the Green Zone - it is vital that all Blackwatch operative escape within acceptable perimeter to the nearest Green Zone._"

The scarred overweight man, now identified as General Murkin 'Chaos' Freeman, blinked, so as the rest of the Blackwatch operative inside the helicopter; The Black General is here?

"What the hell is Issac Ricardo doing in this operation?" yelled General Murkin, "What the hell is that communist doing in my theatre of war?"

"_It was General Randall's last orders, should he found himself unable to perform his duty for its country._" Red Crown reply, "_I know you are eager to serve general, but the order is from the highest ranking officer,_"

"But why Operation Purifier?" General Murkin yells at the communication radio, "I thought the weapon is in unassessable to Blackwatch unless…"

"…Unless the situation got worse." finished Raven, gearing up his weapons of choice and sling in a Blackwatch parachute. Raven equipped himself with duel arm weapon attachment similar to that of Captain Cross's own attached weapon, which is fitted with grenade launchers. However, Raven weapon is different than his mentor; while Cross equipped only one arm weapon, Raven prefer two, one which is fitted with the same grenade launcher, and another is fitted with triple barrel machine gun that holds 50 calibre rounds to pierce his enemy. Despite the weapon look heavy for a man who isn't muscular and appear athletic, Raven duel weld the weapon with absolute ease. He also carries a small portable grappling hook like his mentor and carries a collapsible stun baton. Raven carries a Colt Python as a reserve weapon. To some, Raven resembles a walking tank. The Brigadier General turns to see Raven preparing to make a jump when the scarred man stops him, "Stop Raven! What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Raven shoots that question back. "I'm going down there and finished my mission. And it so happens someone from the Cubans decides to fire that 'weapon' all the way from the heaven? I might at least enjoy gather myself a party."

Brigadier General stare at Raven for a while, held the communication radio tight. It didn't take long when the General approve the Black General's order, much of the Blackwatch operative's belief. "Red Crown, this is General 'Chaos'. We read you loud and clear. Proceeding to the nearest Yellow Zone for extraction."

Some of the Blackwatch operatives did not want to protest about this sudden change of pace, though that means they are all forced to do things like babysitting some escapes into the blue zones. A good number of Blackwatch operatives are not happy with it though, and decides to follow Raven in whatever mission he is going to participate; better to kill some infected monster than to babysit some full grown people out of the building. The General did not protest or object their mental judgement. It is the General's best interest that Raven had everything under control, even if he is going into a suicide mission.

The Blackwatch Elite who dons an eagle-like helmet gaze back as these Blackwatch operatives who is uncomfortable with these latest mission update decides to follow his perilous mission; Raven didn't mind, he always needed pawns to do most of his dirty works. Raven opens the rear hatch again and readies himself for the jump.

"Raven," the scarred overweight general spoke up, which the man himself turns and looked, "You know how much time you have… correct?"

"Don't worry about me," he reply, pulling a syringe from his pocket and inject the unknown chemical into the vein of his neck. He grunt a bit, before tossing the needles out the helicopter, "I'm quite capable of dealing the problem at hand."

And with that, Raven jumps out of the helicopter followed by several Blackwatch operatives.

The nearest Blackwatch Operative who sat by the rear shut the entrance door shut, before turning and asked the general what is Raven's original mission he so willing to throw his life into.

"What Captain Cross failed to do," General Murkin reply, "He's out to kill Alex Mercer."

**Chapter 03 Ends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Chapter 04 Purifier**

The military is going to use a method that will wipe out the inhabitant on Manhattan Island! With so many infected on Manhattan, the military is willingly trying to use an unheard of experimental weapon to exterminate the virus and those unfortunate enough who failed to be rescued. Mercer is to escort Dr Ragland from St. Paul Hospital out with the comatose Dana Mercer out of the Red Zones and into the inland, he needs to reach to the other side of the island and away from the island, or all else is lost!

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Cross Reference!<strong>

**Venom**

_-I'm Back in Vack!-_

**Strength: **

-Spider-like Powers (self-explained, since Venom Symbiote gain his powers from the super hero Spiderman)

-Superhuman capabilities (Also self-explained)

-Accelerated Healing Factor (Symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing as well as injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer.)

-Genetic Memory (The Symbiote possesses limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and Symbiote simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget information if the Symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma)

-Offspring Detection (capable of detecting its offspring, though not sure how far it can actually detects. With effort this ability can be blocked)

-Constituent-Matter Generation (Venom can also use the same substance comprising the Symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Venom can send a part of the Symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside)

-ESP AKA Spider-Sense (Venom also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man's spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man's inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Brock in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man's spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Brock's reflexes are faster than Spider-Man's, because they are enhanced by the alien costume for instance Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets)

-Immunity to Spiderman's Spider Sense (Venom is capable of attacking Spiderman without alerting him, and thus turn Venom into Spiderman's deadliest foe)

-Camouflage Capabilities (The Symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. Brock's preferred form of clothing was a black shirt, jacket and pants)

-Poisonous Fangs (Just because his name is called Venom doesn't mean he can't use his fangs to deliver a powerful venomous bite… right?)

**Weakness:**

-Sonic attacks (It will cause terrible pain to Venom, especially when banging two metal at once in front of him, or a whole lot of metal bars that will ring aloud.)

-Thermal attacks (Flamethrowers, missiles, grenades… anything that can produce fiery flames is his weakness)

**History**: Born in San Francisco, Eddie Brock is raised as a Roman Catholic by his father, though both men had some arguments regarding Brock being a little pushy about the subject why his father blames for his wife's death during childbirth. Seeking approval, Brock wanted to excel at school to ask for his father's forgiveness. Though Eddie got a half-hearted encouragement, he did not give up purely because of his grade. He switches to journalism as a courier. He graduates his goal and manages to secure a job on Daily Globe, proving his father that he is highly talented despite his father's disapproval. With his father's disapproval at every turn despite being a successful columnist, Brock did one major mistake; he begin cheating. It wasn't long when Brock is caught cheating by Spiderman that the man's life change forever. Completely obsess and completely give in to hatred, Brock only vision is to see Spiderman six feet under.

Brock got his wish… in a way; when Brock had its wits end and found himself confessing at the church, praying at the altar begging forgiveness for the suicide he was contemplating, Spiderman was fighting another super villain under the Black Spiderman costume near the Lady of Saints Church, Spiderman stuck the bell and cause the Symbiote that had hidden itself as the suit Peter worn respond in kind, causing the alien Symbiote to flee from its pain and found its way to Eddie Brock. To the human host, it was as if God command him to stand tall and do what must be done, and to Eddie, he know just who to vent his anger against.

**VS Marvel Comics**: Much remain unchanged about Venom in this fic, though it is very unclear since Venom hides in the sewers for extended amount of time before he goes out to feed, or he would move to a more settle location away from the battle that Spiderman had given himself into. He is remain unchanged to say the least.

**Worth Taking: **

01. Poison:- Perhaps the one thing Mercer lacks is Venom's venomous bites (or tip claws or blade) that could not only paralyze his foe, but killing them as well. Despite having powerful virus in him, Mercer is uncertain if his virus in inflect could result in one man's death… or another man's beginning. The Poison gene will be isolate from the rest of his Biomass in order to control the Virus from absorbing this useful genetic structure.

02. Immunity to Spiderman's Spider Sense:- In order to combat Spiderman and his crazy reflexes as well as his counterattack, Mercer need something from the Symbiote in order to avoid being detected by Spiderman early on. This small but useful gene would be very beneficial.

* * *

><p><strong>Carnage<strong>

-_I'm the ULTIMATE INSANITY! I am CARNAGE!_-

**Strength: **All his strength came straight from Venom, as such, most of Carnage ability is exactly the same as Venom, albeit he is red and has much skinnier body and Venom is blue and rather muscular. He is however much faster than Venom… and perhaps much, much insane.

**Weakness:** Also same as Venom. All Symbiote had the same weakness.

**History: **Cletus Kasady is a troubled youth from the start, killed his grandmother, his family dog, and kills the disciplinarian administration, pushing a girl who refuses to date with him in front of an incoming bus and lastly burn down the orphanage… WOW. He was send to prison serving eleven consecutive times when an opportunity of an early parole present to him in a form of his new cell mate: Eddie Brock, the human host to a symbiotic costume once worn by Peter Parker. During Eddie's imprisonment, Cletus decides to share his crime telling story to his new cell mate to entertain him at least; unknowingly that Eddie is waiting for his Symbiote monster that separates him during his clash against Spiderman to spring him free from this prison. When the Symbiote Eddie has been waiting for arrive, the alien parasite happen to be pregnant, and gave birth during its disastrous rescue. While Eddie Brock left the cell with his renewed powers back in his fist, Cletus too soon gain part of the Symbiote powers from the new-born; it bond with Cletus and become a craze lunatic monster who uses lethal doctrine against the innocent; his first victim is Gunther Stein… chosen randomly from a telephone book… Well I guess he had to start somewhere right?

Carnage embark on a citywide killing spree and caught the attention of Spiderman, who came forth and battle Carnage, but not without assistance from the Fantastic Four as well as his hated foe, Venom. The team manage to defeat Carnage and place him in Ravencroft Asylum where no harm can be done. However, Carnage has more tricks up his sleeve and manages to escape.

**VS Marvel Comics: **Perhaps the only change so far is from Marvel comics and this fic is that Sentry never did tore Carnage to half, or flung him into low Earth orbit…or both. Carnage has been Cletus host for some time and has accepted Venom as his father… even though they still duke it out due to slight change of difference ideals.

**Worth Taking:**

Much of the properties Carnage has is similar to Venom, and thus whatever Venom has that Mercer wants, he already got it.

* * *

><p><strong>New Biomass Powers!<strong>

**Tendril Spear Biomass**

-_Tendril Spear is a thin, flexible, multi-directional biomass with a bone-like spear that can cut down foes where Mercer can't see. It's powerful hook underneath the bone-like spear structure can be used to snag victim harmlessly or rib it the shreds. Never leave your rear guard unguarded!-_

Consuming Cletus Kasady has allowed Mercer to gain Tendril Spear Biomass as his new powers, these 2 hanging tendril that spore at Mercer's back is twice longer than Mercer's arm and its bony spear tip are quite venomous. This Tendril, like the Whipfist can extend its range towards its target at least triple the length Mercer would with his own. Simply contact to the human skin will burn away its flesh and eats away the bone, but cause no harm on Mercer himself. The Tendril Spear Biomass power acts as a rear bodyguard and had a mind of its own, but will perform specific action should Mercer strongly will the power to his own use. Because the Tendril Spear Biomass has the same similarity as the Whipfist, most of its ability and capability are identical to Mercer's own Whipfist power, though it does give Mercer newer form of attacks once he adapt it well. Mercer can have up to 4 Tendril Spear Biomass.

**Passive**

-During Passive mode the Tendril Spear Biomass will seek out hostile enemies and will strike them without a second thought. It will not act against innocent bystanders however. If all 4 Spear is summoned, each spear will attack different targets at random direction within the given range. Whenever Tendril Spear actively kills someone or damage someone, small amount of Biomass will be send back to Mercer to feed. Force wills the Tendril Spear will not wield any Biomass back to Mercer.

**Abilities**

-Poke: don't let the name fool you; once the venomous tip runs into Mercer's unfortunate victim's body bloodstream, the victim will become insane and starts attacking friend or enemy alike in a furious insane state. This can be used for distraction.

-Spike Strike: The Tendril Spear violently stabs its victim hard into its body, causing instantaneous dead. Spike Strike can be perform in air as well.

-Spear Barrage: If Mercer has all 4 Tendril Spear powers on, he can execute this power against his foes; Mercer will swiftly turns around and allowing the Spear he willed to strike one or more foes with a barrage of incoming spear that thrust into the victim's body. Great at taking out bigger enemies. Can be followed up with Mercer's Blade Biomass Blade Frenzy or Whipfist Biomass Street Sweeper

-Catapult: If Mercer has all 4 Tendril Spear powers on, he can execute this power against his foes; Mercer will allow his spear to ram jam into any surface. Mercer can than runs at the opposite direction away from the enemy until the extend of the tendril's maximum length, allowing Mercer to feel the massive pull of his spear. Once Mercer stops to launch an attack, he will be catapulted towards any given enemies like a speeding cannon ball. Can be used on enemy vehicles. Catapult abilities can be put to good use for Mercer in a numbers of ways, such as Cannonball attack.

* * *

><p>Yes! I'm done! I'm officially finish this chapter! Ha, take that, mental block!<p>

Now on to the next chapter! *groan*


	5. 05 Purifier

**Disclaimer: ** Happy… whatever day it is! Do you guys smell it? No? Well I do! It's BLOOD! Blood means gore! And gore means Prototype! YAY!

Just had to scream that one out guys, sorry if I scare ya, but that's because someone gives a rather low-brained who probably watch too many My Little Pony and Care Bears to place a feeble review and suggest that I should take this fanfic down. Why should I? This fic is the greatest challenge I had ever lay my hand to! Alex Mercer vs Marvel's greatest heroes and villains! And I did it for KafeiDetour who wanted such fanfic! And such positive reviews! I must have done something right to get so many positive review… right? RIGHT!?

As before, I do not own Prototype or Marvel. OC is of course mine. Cheerio!

Note: Mercer have an 'instinct' voice, a player's voice if you will, that will always plays part of Mercer's life; it will sometimes asked Mercer to feed, to kill, to consume, and Mercer, if necessary will agree with that idea. This is mark _**(like this)**_ to indicate his natural instinct's forethought throughout the story. There is also a new addition 'consumption information' highlighted, so that important event, condition or incident will be marked _like this_ while the one with new information regarding his target will be mark _**like this**_.

Read and Review please

**Soldier of the Future**: Thanks for your long review! You rock man! Internet cookies for you!

**Neekerisanni123**: Your patient has ended! Consume slowly now! Enjoy!

**Some jerk who has no name by calling himself Guest (7/5/12)**: Will you be taken down because people like you who watches My Little Pony can go bury yourself six feet under. Prototype is GORE, and if you can't take it, don't fucking review it, pussy!

**Joyde**: Ha! New update! Enjoy!

**Another person who called by Guest (9/6/12)**: Thanks! Please give yourself a name, don't want to mistake you as the one who gives bad review!

* * *

><p><em>WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE; MASSIVE AMOUNT OF VIOLENT, STRONG LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE GORY CONTENT, INCLUDING MULTIPLE DEATHS OF INCOMING MARVEL HEROES AND VILLAINS. ALL UNDER 21 PLEASE GO AWAY AND THOSE MINDLESS TROLLS THINK MARVEL CHARACTER SHOULD DESERVE BETTER SHOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS FIC! I MISS MYSELF BATHING IN AN INFERNO, SO I WELCOME ANY FLAMES, HEAT ME UP ALREADY!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Prototype] Operation Blacklight Purity<strong>

**Chapter 04 –Purifier-**

_"Doctor, try to keep the discussion high level. We need to know what we're dealing with on the ground."_

_"Its effect is... Variable. When it DOES manifest, it makes the Idaho strain look like the common cold._

_I don't need to remind you gentlemen how close we came to the point-of-no-return in Idaho._

_Mercer's body is a bomb, filled with this weaponized pathogen, waiting to go off._

_And now it's loose in the city. Bring it in, no matter what it takes. I'd say dead or alive, but I'm not sure if those classifications fit Alex Mercer any longer."_

-Dr Raymond McMullen discuss about the threat Mercer is as the Blacklight Virus-

_"Yes, private, you're guarding a hole in the fucking roof. You've been briefed about what we're up against - we're not secure until these skylights are sealed. So, unless you want to pull shit patrol until your momma forgets what you look like, stand your sorry ass right here until you're told to do otherwise. NOW MOVE IT!" _

_"Sir!"_

-Officer commanding his troops to hold down the fort-

* * *

><p><strong>12 months after the nuclear detonation off coast of New York Zero…<strong>

"Operation Purifier…" Mercer starts, breaking the silent as he waits for the S.H.I.E.L.D's mighty Helicarrier to approve Raven's command, "…have you heard about it?"

"Heard? Brother, I was there with several pawns." The Blackwatch Elite Operative, Raven reply, adjusting his attached weapon gear firmly onto his hand, "We were ordered to safe as many civilian as possible from the NYZ, but everyone knows the order is a bull. I took the first dive in and the story practically starts there."

"Hmm… really?" Mercer reply, he place his idle hands inside the side of the jacket pocket, formed by his ever evolving mutated biomass, "No wonder there are so many Blackwatch operative moves out that day…"

"Speaking of which, Mercer…" Raven turn around, staring at ZEUS eye to eye, "How did you survive Operation Purifier? The Intel is closed to very few people on the military grid with their fat pay check"

Mercer smiles evilly, "I happen to have lunch that day. Words comes around when you begin consuming your prey"

Raven stood there staring at Mercer… or at least, that's what his appearance present itself; Mercer can't see his face underneath that falcon-like helmet of his."I guess people tend to talk too much during lunchtime"

"Oh, they talk," Mercer reply, "one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>Several days after the nuclear explosion off coast of New York City…<strong>

**Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 3 hours…**

Mercer race through the rooftops at high speed, running and jumping between buildings as his heartbeat (or whatever that is currently resemble his heart) race faster than his fleeting feet; the said bomber is about to drop another bomb, this time at the stratosphere. Instinct would usually dictates that in order to stop the payload from arriving is to simple hijack the patrolling military Apache and flies up and intervene. But Mercer knows better, simply because he had consumed many soldiers and pilot to know that a mere Apache will never reach the stratosphere and it would take a jet fighter to do so. Unless Mercer happens upon consuming a jet pilot and had a jet aircraft armed with anti-aircraft weaponry lying around the park, he had to do the most conventional method; run and bail.

Mercer can simple ditch New York if he wanted to. He can simple let the military do whatever they want with the city, but so long as his sister is still here within the quarantine zone under that coma induce condition, Alex J. Mercer will have to save his one and only sister from the explosion.

Oh, and also Dr Ragland; he is too valuable to be left alone. Mercer had no idea why he didn't simply eat the man, but perhaps he needed a human ally with no ties with the military, or had grunt with them. Perhaps Dr Ragland is also the only human who had saved him during Mercer's dire needs. Or perhaps Dr Ragland is an ex-GENTEK scientist who had severed his ties with that corrupt sorry-excuse-of-a-company for selling medicine and drugs as well as biohazard chemicals and viruses.

Well, Mercer is also an ex-GENTEK scientist, betrayed by the very thing the company he worked for to engineer a viral so powerful that he was listed as the next guy on the firing range. Who would have known that the creature that took the body and form of Alex J. Mercer, the scientist who re-engineered the Redlight into the perfect strain of viruses called the Blacklight would return the favour against anyone who dare stood in his way a hundred times worse than death itself? The idea amuses Alex a bit.

As Alex race his way, several Infected monster, especially those wall-crawling Hunters tries to intervene the Blacklight creature, probably to avenge the slain MOTHER which Mercer had consumed. Alex had no time for such a creature to brawl with and run past them, only to have the creature turn their already mass bodily disfigure self and resume their chase after Mercer. Alex amuses their tendency to prey on Zeus, but that tendency alone will not give Mercer an immediate threat. He is more worried about the approaching doom than the approaching mooks.

"Hmm… perhaps I could use these creatures as an excuse" Alex reply to himself, referring to the chasing Infected.

**Oh and how do you propose their usefulness?**

"The military will never let a stray soldier to venture into their military compound, especially when all the infected are recently cleaned for fear that one of them is an imposter," Alex reply to his instinct, "…but the military are also dumb enough to let ONE soldier, running from a handful of Infected to enter the safety of the military compound and never question their tendency to stay alive, be that a private rank soldier or a juicy high ranking officer."

_**Brilliant, but what does this have to do with the incoming bombin**_**g?**

"Last I checked St. Paul is under military control, to have a workable hospital in the infected area. Other hospitals in the island are probably overrun, and some that isn't overrun are relocated to other functional hospital to operate inland."

**Ahh… now I get it; you wish to fool the military in thinking you are being chased by the infected, and use the military arsenal to retreat back to inland.**

Mercer smirk, he would be bluffing himself if it wasn't because there are so many great minds he had consume in a number of weeks that would make him both a genius and the greatest military tactician. Mercer is officially the greatest threat in the entire world with his genius alone. That, and his host body actually is the greatest pathologists existed, who happen to engineered the unstoppable Redlight Virus, turning and twisting its genes and into a potent Blacklight Virus, so much so that the strength of the Blacklight maximum potential are ramp up so high it would turn the former virus looks 'like a common flu'.

**One question, how are you going to fool them?**

* * *

><p><strong>St. Paul Hospital, Manhattan Island Red Zone, Military Control Area…<strong>

**Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 3hours**

St. Paul Hospital is one of the last remaining hospitals in the area which is now running to work overtime for military personal. The huge, expensive and elegant hospital has the latest equipment to treat minor to average wound that the soldier could have sustain during their survive in the Reds, but those who were send here by bullet wounds and slight cut are not as lucky as the dead ones; most soldiers that are thrown to the Reds will be dead just as fast as you could deploy them, and those who survive already start saying their prayers to relocate to another, less hostile zone. After Mercer threw the Nuclear Bomb off the coast, the Red Zones is pretty much manageable due to the death of MOTHER, and the infected is pretty much under control, the only downside is that the military had to patrol the streets 24/7 in order to cleanse the Infected. The hospital itself has been set up many major quarantine in several section of the building; the upper floors are flooded with GENTEK scientist and the lower floor aid the military troops who are wounded, and the morgue is full of dead bodies, so much so that several of these dead bodies are thrown out to the sea, with no burial or ceremony to recite the dead.

St. Paul Hospital however is heavily protected from the Infected, with mounted Minigun turret and Patriot missile surrounding the hospital main entrance including a number of brave US soldier who is bravely risk their health and life to defend their fortified situation. This however did not discouraged the Infected to stop attacking the heavily garrison outpost despite the human fortification. Despite heavy resistance onto the hospital, the Infected numbers are thin down only momentarily, as this slow moving zombie-like creature are numerous, enough to make any soldier in any battle-harden war to drop his or her gun and commit suicide. The infected, driven by pure instincts and hive-like mind, force feed the primitive mind of savage infected creatures to hunt; fearing of death is obviously absent within these zombie-like creatures; so long as there are warm fleshes behind those walls, the horde of Infected march forward without fear of death.

Despite that the hospital is heavily protected by the very walls the military had fortified and heavy turret weaponry, the mere Infected Civilian and Walkers are not the only problem. Occasionally massive numbers of Hunters would join in the party, causing the fleshy human who served the US Army to scream aloud of the approaching monstrosity and start using even heavier weapons to bear. For this reason alone the soldiers whom barricade themselves here bear their M16 standard issue assault rifle for smaller, weaker targets and reserve their heavy hitters like SAW, Grenade Launchers and the LAW rocket launchers for the hulking Hunter monstrosity. Despite also having more than a dozen Humvee turrets with TOW Launchers and several M1 Abram's parked at the car park, those heavy armour tanks are reserve for Hydra's, or worse... Hunter Leader.

Today, like any other day however, the US marines are being alerted to the approaching horde of Walkers and Hunters alike, albeit largest concentrate horde.

Without warning, the hive mind Infected monster, included the infected civilian and citizens whom once call this city their home reel their rotten bloating head once again at the human fortification and clash against the human garrison defender. The military troops station at the very corner of the Red Zone respond immediately and dispatch the weaker foes without problem, but their massive numbers and their relentless slow march draw more on the street. No sooner as the soldier replace their empty ammo cartridge for the fifth time that the Hunters joins the rank by racing on top of the building roof in order to leap over the protective wall that divide between the humans and the infected and into the exposed compound. At this point the gun turret that has nested on the structure are immediately alerted by the Hunter fast approach and without haste open fire at the leaping monstrosity to a screeching halt turning these pinkish monster into Swiss cheese Thanks to the gun turret magazine rounds that is design to puncture lightly armoured tanks, the leaping Hunters stands no chance against the stationary turret on the roof, but out of 5 Hunters that leap over, there is bound to have at least one that made it through. But since MOTHER is killed by Zeus, the formation of Hunters is disarray, that even the gun turret is having it easy. Soldiers, blessed by the gun turret guarding their rear resume their fight; both the unharmed and the wounded armed themselves for the coming onslaught. The battle resume, unknowingly blissful of a much bigger threat.

Leading this hopeless rundown fortress is none other than Captain Rahm Edward of the 15th Reserve Troop Company, who is unfortunate to be the one in charge of the operation, and perhaps the most unlucky fellow on his end, with his superior either dead or gone MIA the entire platoon of men falls under his wing of command. Not even a single Blackwatch commander is on his side. Rahm Edward is used to be ordered around, from the Bagdad tour to the German Front as a reliable soldier. When he heard his higher officer got either killed or consumed by the creature in the Reds, so as his company chain of command. Now, it's him and his remaining platoon against the city filled with infected horrors.

"Quick! Someone call in artillery support!"

"We don't have clearance! Command has withdrawn all inland artillery support just a moment ago! "

"What!? Why!?"

"They said something about abusing the command code, that someone besides the US army and the Blackwatch is using it!"

Rahm curse before he shortly command his shaken yet brave troops to battle, with him on the frontlines to encourage them that they are not alone in this fight and encourage his troops to try their best to endure the incoming horde of infected. As more rounds are fired and wasted onto the approaching Infected, with rockets flies forward and severely cause a collective monster to go out with a bang or slam into the face of the pink skin Hunters, one of the soldier, holding up on the roof of the building with several more of his buddies notice the flow of Infected from one street oddly diverted elsewhere, fighting something over the horizon. Curious, the soldier brought up his binoculars up for a good view.

The soldier in question sees another soldier at the distance under the binocular, just a few blocks from the outpost, fighting his dear life with a SAW machine gun in tow against a mob of Infected, Hunters included. At first the soldier on the roof feel sorry for that guy, fighting helplessly from the safety of the keep, when the soldier notice the lone trooper fought on, even resorting to kick the Infected while reloading.

The soldier on the roof blinked; that person had got to be one hard-core son-of-a-bitch soldier to be away and still fought on as the lone soldier make his way towards the keep.

"Lance, what are you doing?" his fellow US soldier companion asked, seeing as his partner is looking over the horizon and not killing something.

"Awardo, look over there, clustered among the Infected," the soldier, identified as Lance point his finger just a few blocks away, "What do you see?"

The soldier next to Lance squat his eyes and place his hands above his temple to shield his eyes from the Sun, before resorting using his own binocular after his neighbouring friend tsk-ed him. Soon enough, he sees what Lance witness, "Dear Lord, there's a lone soldier fighting for his life!"

"Think he got separated from a squad or something?"

"Maybe... could be a trap..."

"A guy in US Army uniform, fighting a horde of human monster alone with that heavy assault machine gun with his dear life and you call it a trap?"

The soldier name Awardo ponders; his only been here for three days, and command strictly forbid any suspicious person to enter the base without warrant or letter. However, Red Crown has been awfully quiet these several days; they didn't even replace any higher officer to accommodate Captain Rahm. Hell, Red Crown didn't even tell them what hidden monsters are inside the Reds, especially a creature known only as Zeus. All they were told is to keep this position from being overrun and keep the GENTEK egghead staff safely inside while battling monstrous creatures from the Reds every few hours or so.

Both soldiers silent are interrupted by Captain Rahm himself, who had took notice seeing as both soldiers on the roof stop shooting and killing the incoming horde, "Soldier! Stop daydreaming and keep the pressure on those ugly MOTHERfuckers!"

Lance recovers his shock and quickly tilts his attention on the man in charge, "Sir! There is a lone US Army soldier fighting just across the street! Request a small team of squad to help our lost battle brother!"

Captain Rahm blinked, "Stop joking Lance! I'm not into another of your bullshit games!"

"I'm not even _trying_ to joke! There is someone, in the Reds, fighting for his dear life!"

Captain Rahm absorb those words into his brain; a lone soldier in the Red Zone, running and fighting all the way here! If that soldier is part of some kind of reinforcement he had god knows how long he had requested, god help him that that soldier is still alive and well.

"Chiffon, Lex, Antonio, you're with me! Pick a big gun and pick a target! We're going to save our comrade in arms!" Rahm ordered without thinking twice, with the three trigger happy soldier give a solid, "SIR YES SIR!"

The three soldiers led by Captain Rahm goes gun blazing towards their objectives, with the gun turret firing god knows how many ammunition at the horde of Infected as covering fire. It may not make much difference since the hive mind Infected monster knows no fear, the curtain of munitions nailing its target will surely satisfied nonetheless.

The two soldiers, carrying a SAW stop moving forward just behind the turtled taxi cab as they setup position and open fire against the horde, with the other soldier who is carrying a LAW Rocket Launcher fire away at the most clustered Infected spot, preferable centred around cars since most car still has gasoline. With even more suppressing fire and an explosive boom, Captain Rahm, carrying only his M16 rifle wrestle his way to the lone soldiers position. Praying that whoever it is to be alive, Captain Rahm hopes and dreams is now balance on a single string.

Miraculously, the lone soldier is still alive and kicking (rather literally) when the lone soldier don a US Army uniform kick the infected monster so hard that an entire row of Walkers all fall down like a bowling pin. The lone soldier emerge from his hiding spot, reloading his SAW weapon before he shift his tired view at Captain Rahm huffing in air into his lungs. The captain however stares at the soldier with awe.

"Who's in-charge here?" voiced the lone soldier at Captain Rahm as he approaches him.

The captain was about to voice his opinion regarding the soldiers manners when Rahm's eyes spot a ranking officer insignia; a Major! "Sir, I am sir!" Rahm immediately reply, complete with an absolute unnecessary salute, "Captain Rahm Edward of the 15th Reserve Company!"

The ranking officer offer no reply as the man in question simple march past Rahm Edward as well as the three squad members, prompting the captain and his squad to follow the highest ranking officer around. As soon as the man steps inside the safety of the base, the major turn towards Rahm Edward, "I'm Major Ryan Shepherd, field commander B-Company... or what's left of it..." the lone soldier introduced himself, looking around before inquire more question, "how many of you are here?"

"Not much I'm afraid... An entire platoon with a few banged up armoured tanks, not to mention a row of GENTEK egghead and a few hospital civics"

Major Ryan nodded, "good, gather everyone, and I mean everyone Captain; we're going to get out of dodge and the Reds altogether to the nearest exit bridge."

"Why sir? Red Crown ordered us to remain fortified on this position until further orders"

Captain Rahm Edward must have push the wrong button, because the moment he reply the ranking officers question, Major Ryan violently pull the soldiers collar next to him, backed up with a menacing tone, "look here Captain, I just happen to lost an entire company who is under my command to ZEUS, who in turn killed everyone who is running ever since. I had no idea how I'm still alive, but I'll be fucking darn sure my troops just sacrificed themselves for my safety to relay this search and rescue bullshit. Just so we make it clear, Red Crown would have left you to die if they have it their way, with no possible help whosoever."

Captain Rahm nod hastily, wishing that the Major would just calm down for a bit. The major let a sigh from his nostril, before telling him more why he is here, "Oh, by the way, if you mentally telling me to calm down, we have even bigger problem; a bomb is coming to shell the Red Zone to kingdom come in less than 3 hours. If I were you, Captain... I would order a general evacuation right now."

* * *

><p><strong>St. Paul Hospital... Morgue... Several minutes later...<strong>

"Stay here," Major Ryan ordered his escort soldier outside the Morgue room, "I'll take a quick peek inside."

"Yes sir"

Major Ryan walks forward and placed his hands on the door handle where he pauses for a second before he steps in. The major did not draw his sidearm as his escort took notice, but they immediately dismiss it. Once inside, the military officer glares around walking much further into the large morgue room until he reaches a small but familiar room. Instead of marching in all military-like, the major softy knock the door before entering.

As the Major enters the room, an African-American with spectacles and bearded face turn around and face the man who had entered the room. Alone in the morgue as always, Dr Ragland with an irritated tone scorned at the man standing before him, "when will you military men learn that my services no longer available to you and that GENTEK egghead? I'm a civic doctor, nothing more, nothing less."

The Major reply, but using a much deeper voice that Ragland could recognize immediately, "Nice to meet you too doc"

The doctor blinked, "Mercer?"

Almost immediately a wave of tendrils appear before the Major's human face is instantly wash away by the black and red tendrils across his body and reveal his true colour; Alex J Mercer. Though Ragland had seen him change many times and are not afraid of the present of the Blacklight Virus and its host, he wondered how long he will be remained useful to the Blacklight Virus. For the past 2 weeks, Dr Ragland try his best not to do anything that will put him in a less favourable position to be on Mercer's hit list; one method is to consider him as an ally and address him as humanly as possible, and on top of that, constantly helping the Blacklight Virus in any way possible. These three steps are the key as to how this human doctor, an ex-GENTEK scientist stayed alive far longer than a well-trained soldier who are to deploy on the Reds who had make contact with the Blacklight monster.

As Major Ryan appearances melt away and quickly replaced with those of Alex Mercer, the Blacklight Virus pulls a guilty gesture act, "In the flash"

_More like in the 'flesh'. Wait, Mercer is all Biomass and all, right?_ Ponder Dr Ragland.

The doctor turns away from Mercer as the doctor concentration his own work, "you don't usually come here with a soldier disguise unless it is very urgent. Did something happen while you were away?"

"More or less, just so happen to have a meal that spelled 'bombing Red Zone like no tomorrow'," the Virus reply, before directing his main concern to his one and only sister, evidence as he begins to sweep his head around in search for his remaining relative, "Where's Dana?"

"I've placed her on one of the ward under a fake name," Dr Ragland reply, his sharp mind return back to the Viruses answer regarding the bombing, "and what do you mean by bombing the Reds? Are they going to drop another nuke?"

"No idea, and I'm not going to sit here and find out first hand; its darn hard to pull myself back after that nuclear explosion, so I'm not going to subject myself to another theory wherever or not I can survive another one at point-blank."

"So you enter this secure area, with military disguise in hope to evacuate? No offense Mercer, but won't it be simpler if you just leave by yourself?"

Mercer face frown, "I thought so as well, but considering Blackwatch and their stubbornness to not back off the fight, the only doctrine the Blackwatch goons has in their sleeve is to wash the Infected with fiery fury of fire; I'm guessing nuclear fire count as a good sustains to be counted as their impractical doctrine as well." When that is said and done, Dr Ragland opens his mouth to ask Mercer how would he know but Mercer beat him to it "the whole Blackwatch thing is real by the way, majority of this black asshole are now part of me after all."

Ah yes, the whole _'I eat you and gain your memory thingy_' which Mercer had a habit for of late. Hell, if he happens to eat Elvis he would even sing like Elvis. "And you can't stop it?" Dr Ragland turns with a worried look.

"Unless I'm getting lighter at each person I consume I had or somehow found a way to spore Blacklight wings shape like a demonic creature, then maybe I could fly up the stratosphere and stop it from dropping."

"Well surely the men behind the desk are merely jester about it; there is almost 3 Company of US Army personal on this island alone, dropping a nuke will not be much favourable at all"

Mercer frowns even more, "Randall thought the same, but that didn't stop him from executing Operation Firebreak on Manhattan Island in hope to wash everything and start over. I risk myself to dump the active nuke away from the island, but not before it claimed me. It took me HOURS to heal over a bloody mess that represent nothing more but primeval ooze. This time they decide to drop an unholy package all the way up in the clouds and we are still talking as if the bomb isn't coming at all."

Dr Ragland sense Mercer's entire body tenses up, giving the human doctor a clear clue that Mercer really means it. "Go get Dana; I'll go pack my things before meeting you outside"

"Which ward?"

"3rd floor on the right wing, I gave her signature name as Samantha White"

Mercer crocks an eyebrow, "Samantha White?"

"Yes," Dr Ragland replies, "Y-You don't like that name?"

"I have nothing against the name, I so happen to consume her a couple of days ago." the monster name Zeus confess, pulling an innocent look at the doctor before forming his disguise as he walk out of the room.

The African-American doctor could only pull a poker face before placing his hand on his face.

Mercer, under the disguise of Major Ryan walks to his escort who is still waiting outside the morgue. Apparently the escort is rather paranoid regarding the corpse inside the morgue who died naturally or killed by bullet wound would suddenly rose up again as the Infected, only several brave autopsy doctors and sick necrophilia jerks would come down here. Mercer under Major Ryan disguise could only chuckle at their own paranoid thoughts. The disguised ranking officer turn his attention to Captain Rahm Edward, who is also happen to be with the escort, "Have two men protect this civic doctor name Ragland; he is an ex-GENTEK scientists, he could proof useful to Red Crown."

"Understood sir, mark as high priority?"

Mercer consider his choice, "No, but let's not lose the man. I want him in and out in this wood works in one piece, hoorah?"

"HOORAH!"

"Good," the disguise major concluded. He moves forward a few steps forward before he turns around, "Captain Rahm."

The young man noticed his calling; sharply salute in respond, "sir?"

"I need someone to help me navigate through the wards. And I have full confident that you know this place more than I do. You're with me"

"Sir yes sir."

"Also, find this woman named Samantha White; something about her didn't sit me right."

"I shall dispatch two more for the woman in question. What will you do once you find her?" Captain Rahm asked

"Just a hunch Captain Rahm," The disguise Major reply, "Just a hunch"

* * *

><p><strong>Several More Minutes Later... Outside of St. Paul Hospital...<strong>

Under the command of Major Ryan, the 15th Reserve Company has pull everyone from the hospital including the civic doctors whom formerly working on a rundown hospital to the GENTEK egghead that has occupied the entire top floor for some unknown experiments. None of the soldiers knows what those scientists are doing, with only a handful of them got some kind of idea what those egghead are really doing. The GENTEK scientists all goes on-board the military truck with a few soldiers sitting at the rear as their only form of protection. It's not easy to rally the egghead though, the scientific men and woman who had caught up with their work would urge the soldiers who intrude to scram or to buzz off, and only when the good Captain's patience snapped that allows these scientists to rally down the hospital ground (but not after firing his M16 in the air at the ceiling and threaten to leave all of them here for either the Infected or the bomb to kill them off)

Civic doctors who had work in the hospital are also shove into the military truck the same manner as the GENTEK egghead, except they are much more cooperative than the scientist themself. The soldiers help a number of those doctors on-board the truck before placing themselves at the rear the same manner as the GENTEK scientists, but the disguised Major Ryan has placed these civilian doctor with great importance than the scientist themselves, purely because of Dr Ragland is on that very truck as well as a number of civic doctors who are no more than victims to work in a rather stressful working condition. The soldiers question why such treatment to outweighs between the doctors who work in the hospital and the GENTEK scientists who is practically are paying money to the US Army for protection service. If there is a single brain cell in any of the uniform soldier standing in the field that asked this question, it's because the doctors are risking his own health and safety to help the soldier fight better should they get hurt, and the scientist simply begging for protection and offer no help other than giving plenty of zeroes in the soldiers payslip, provided the soldier live long enough to cash in.

Mercer under the guise of Major Ryan, watch as the last GENTEK scientist board into the military truck; his eyes narrow at the truck as he completely submerge his thoughts on how to kill all those fucking egghead while still under the guise of Major Ryan. His instinct mostly groan the prospect of feasting their flesh, but if Mercer did that, his disguise will be in ruin, not to mention endangering both Dr Ragland and his only human sister, Dana.

Speaking of which, Captain Rahm has located this Samantha White as Mercer... err Major Ryan has requested. Immediately the disguised soldier walk towards the still form of woman, in bed and still comatose after what MOTHER did to her. The disguise Blacklight monster harden face grew soft seeing his only family member related to him is still safe. He wants to hug her, to hold her hands, anything to get physical contact to her. For Mercer, being with Dana makes him human again, and not the monster everyone would flee upon.

His hand did not move forward as he had initially believe, thanks to his own intuition and the small fact that he really is a monster, no matter how hard he tries to hide. He had killed many in order to know the truth; didn't like it. He tries to find someone to blame for this catastrophe event; he is the cause. He tried killing anyone and anything that dare pull Dana Mercer from him; he brought trouble with him.

Alex J Mercer is to blame, not only because the old Alex Mercer causes the Penn station outbreak, but also the countless life he took as the resurrected Blacklight monster.

"Sir?" a voice calls out, pulling the disguise Mercer back to reality, "we have found the woman in question, what is with her that draws your attention?"

_Should I, or shouldn't I? _Ponders Mercer; his thoughts drift for a moment as he consider his option to either reveal her identity or not.

"Sir?"

_I could gamble at fate, but not at the expense of my sister. What would she say? What would I say?_

"Sir, are you okay...?"

"Yes... Yes I'm fine." the disguise Blacklight monster reply, "Good job at finding Dana Mercer"

The soldier who brought the comatose woman is shocked, even Captain Rahm who stood beside the disguise Major blink in disbelieve. Red Crown must have giving them a short briefing regarding Alex's younger sister, judging by their reaction. However, these soldiers must have been misinformed judging by their expression, probably thinking she would be holding herself alongside Zeus deep inside the Reds where no military could get her pass the Blacklight monster.

"Should... should we call Red Crown about this sir?" one of the excited soldier asked, thinking about the bounty no doubt.

"No, not yet" Major Ryan quickly replies, "Remember that Zeus has consume many of our battle brothers and are most likely to have every single secure channel to date. Alerting our hold on our target will likely rouse the monster to hunt us down. We'll have to secure her long enough to make our escape before contacting Red Crown on our little POW. Captain, inform the man that we have Dana Mercer, our secondary objective, but also order them not to relay any information to Red Crown just yet. We will inform them once we are out of dodge"

"Understood sir" Captain Rahm nodded as well as the collection of soldiers who is curious regarding the recent 'capture' of Dana Mercer, "We'll be as quiet as a mouse before the day ended."

"Good, I expect everyone to obey these simply orders; god knows what will happen if Zeus hear wind about this."

The mutual feeling is equally the same for Captain Rahm and his band of soldiers, but what is more horrifying in reality is that the very person who issue these command is Mercer himself, and the man underneath the image of Major Ryan couldn't help but to smile at his own plan.

_Good, the soldiers believe every single word I said, the rest should be easy, take the troops across the bridge, disappear for a while and ensure Dr Ragland and Dana got into hiding on mainland. I doubt Dr Ragland will be staying long after he reach mainland though._

**That's so sad; we could use the fat black human as an information agent until his usefulness comes to an end.**

_I am not going to kill or consume Dr Ragland, and that's final._

**Humans are selfish beings; they work for their own benefit, they outperform fellow companion for power and they cheat at any given time, humans are just a lowly creature to us, nutrient for our everlasting hunger**

_I told you that this discussion is over; I will not scoop low and start killing the only allies I have working for me. If they have outlived their usefulness I will see to it myself._

**Typical, trusting your humanity when you are no less a monster you yourself has wrought. Still, the matter stand neutral regarding these GENTEK geeks; how shall we dispose of them while still under this disguise?**

Good question, thought Mercer; he could accuse the nearby soldier or the geek scientist to be the target, but he needs tangible solution than mere finger pointing.

_Finger pointing, hmm_…

As the collective soldiers prepare to leave the fortification taking no heed at the distracted Major, Mercer with his disguise still up look at his own hand, one of his fingers morph into a claw-like appendage, just as long as middle finger with greenish ooze freely flowing down at the very tip of the claw. The greenish substance flow down to Mercer's hand without harm, but when the liquid drip down and make contact to the asphalt, a low _hiss_ can be heard. _This is Carnage notorious poison in which I've obtain through consumption; I wonder what will happen when I poke a poor soldier with it?_

**Should we experiment it? I wager a soldier will go mad, considering how irrational that red Symbiote monster was.**

Mercer with Major Ryan innocent looks decided to call one of the collection bands of man with guns to answer his calling. _Time to test it out_, thought Mercer, "Soldier,"

"Sir?"

_Hmm, Private First Class Leeran Donald, tag number G117826, alias Trickster, _Mercer narrow his eyes as he examine his subject in question; the memory of the consumed Major Ryan Shepherd hammered Mercer's mind again as a subject he eyed upon flashes briefly regarding Leeran's recruitment. So it isn't a big surprise that the man stand before Mercer bear the same name, tag number and facial detailed nailed to the last pin. He is called Trickster by one of the KIA or MIA superior of the 15th Reserve Troop Company due to his hazardous trigger-finger upon his foe. Interesting fact; Blackwatch has an eye on him, "One of those egghead wants more men to protect them in that truck; pick 2 of your buddies and join those geek will you?"

"Yeah… better than being in front of the battalion dealing the horde of horrors. Sigh…" Leeran Donald reply with irritated attitude, before promptly apologies, "I-I mean not that I…umm…"

_Trickster it is; if I was myself I would show him a trick or two to fly without wings over hundreds of stories high building,_ thought Mercer.

"You wanted reputation to live through the worse, I can tell. Just don't ever catch me hearing you say that again." Major Ryan stated, before giving the soldier a well deserve pat at his shoulder, "Get out of here."

He follows the Major short chuckle, before the soldier in question leave with a sore shoulder after a friendly pat by the man himself, little did the poor soldier knows that the foreign agent has already intrude into his body. "Whatever sir," Leeran whispers under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 2 and a half hour…<strong>

"Okay, let's move this walking buffet and out of the Reds!" Captain Rahm yells over, sitting at the turret mounted on the Humvee, "Major Ryan, the command is all yours!"

Major Ryan nodded at Captain Ryan as he sat inside the M1 Abram heavy armoured tank, shutting the hatch tightly. Once inside, he glare at 3 men driving this tank with him, and upon shutting the hatch, Major Ryan arms erratically transform into the black and red tendril complete with hook-like appendages and stabs all three pilot at the head who were too clueless at their surroundings; one through the back of his skull and another pass through her ear. By the time the last human pilot notice a loud gagging sound from his teammate, he too were stab violently into the eye and through at the back of his skull. This is how Mercer pilots the tank; killing the human pilot inside the tank and take control of the armoured coffin. To his credit however, once he kills his collective human pilot, the black tendril that remain hooked inside the deceased pilot skull actually become Mercer's additional appendages as the tendrils send in nerve information to the deceased pilot mashed brain, allowing the dead pilot to… pilot the armoured tank as if they were still alive, but twice as fast. What's more, this allows Mercer a full control of the tank mechanism that would normally require a strict command to execute per second.

"This is Major Ryan to all Reserve Company," Mercer begins, his lips creep upward, "follow my lead and make sure none of you are left behind; we are not going to pick up any straggles once we move out into the Reds, do you understand me?"

"SIR YES SIR!" a roar of chorus soldier responds bravely.

"Good, here is the plan; we have three exit, one is difficult than the other; we will move south of Manhattan Island where the least resistance are, and break pass the mob of Infected along the way. It is also the closes exit under 15 minutes time. If the south bridge is out, than we will have to fight our way toward the south east bridge, where resistance is high with Infected. The last exit is right inside the Red, directly east of us. There will be no guarantee any of you will survive pass through that bridge, as the path is FUBAR. Pray to god we do not use the latter option"

**Something tells me that the east bridge will be likely the path we will use…**

Mercer didn't like his instinct saying bad omen, but something about it tells Mercer that the east bridge is going to be their only way out. "Any questions? Good, I'll be on Oscar Mike, Alpha Company, move out!"

A mass collection of engine roars for the first time within the Reserve Company, and the first 3 Humvee break out from the safety of the hospital fortification and open fire at the Infected, providing covering fire for 3 more Humvees to move out to take point and escorts the two military trucks into the road. The civic doctors and the GENTEK egghead gasp aloud whenever the driver makes a hard turn, and their scream is all but silent compare to the blazing firearms and roaring engine which races towards the south of Manhattan Island. Mercer, who is inside the armoured tank exit alongside 3 other armour tank also roar out of the fortification, with one of the heavily armoured tank stops and assist the three Humvee with its mighty cannon against the mass mob of Infected. The rest of the Humvee follows behind the tank Mercer pilot, protecting their 'temporary' leader with a series of suppression fire and missile launched against the collected mass of horrors. As soon as the last Humvee exit out the base leaving it bare for the Infected to lay claim, the last three Humvee and armoured tank joins Major Ryan's group as the rear guard. Captain Rahm's Humvee is actually in front of Mercer, aiding the disguise Major without knowing the monster behind the human mask.

"Captain Rahm, position you and your men in front of the group," Major Ryan radio in, "we need to break through anything that is not human that would stands in our way!"

"Roger that, driver, get us in front of group!"

With that order confirmed Captain Rahm's Humvee drove pass the two trucks and joins the first three Humvee in front of the group as ordered.

_Let's hope our little stunts didn't alert that Blackwatch bitches._ Mercer wishfully thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… Somewhere on the mainland, Military occupied building, unknown location…<strong>

"Sir, we have movement report from the 15th Reserve Company." One of the officers on the control panel report in, "…and they are not responding to any radio signal."

"Not responding? Are their equipment down?"

"Not sure sir, but they are moving with military trucks with armour protection. Did any of us issue a retreat?"

"None of us did sir," the first officers respond, "could it be Zeus's work?"

The older, Mexican officer rub his chin with narrow eyes staring at the screen, "check for any record of any military being mobilize a search before their sudden movement."

"Roger, standby." The younger officer reply, typing the keyboard at rapid success, "Sir, one entry pop-up; Field Commander Mark Anderson had issue a search-and-rescue mission to extract any survivors on the Daily Bungle garrisons. The commander appointed Major Ryan Shepherd for this operation."

"Hmm… Is it possible for the rescue team to move further west, had there be no survivors on the Daily Bungle?" the Mexican officer asked, needed further detail on this assessment.

"Negative sir; Field Commander Mark Anderson place a detail instruction to make a quick survey for survivors, and return to base immediately without delay."

"Then that possibility is neglected." The man reply, continue to rub his chin, "What about Zeus? Any possible contact?"

"I believe so, though not entirely sure; the rescue team did in fact encounter Zeus, but the target disappears thereafter. There is no other report further on," The third who worn a spec, older than the first two report, which the higher officer replies, "Define 'disappear'"

"Surviving members of Mayor Ryan Shepherd platoon stated that Zeus moves in, mow down a number of troops before he ran to the roof and disappeared. The soldier in question is long believed to have died in duty, as the infected monster on the Reds swarm the rescue team shortly thereafter."

The Mexican officer nod slightly, "And what of Mayor Ryan Shepherd?"

"Unknown sir, radio contact with the Mayor has been static thus far," The first one officer reply turning his attention to the higher ranking field marshal, "or he could have been consumed by Zeus and took off."

"That possibility is very likely; I want all possible channels from the 15th Reserve Company, including secured frequency. If Zeus thinks he can hitch a ride off the island, he had one thing coming. Get me Shaw Industries; tell them we have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Red Zone Manhattan Island, Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 2 hours<strong>

Zeus under the human guise curses silently shortly after they have reached the southern bridge. As luck would have it, the south exit bridge has been destroyed by the infighting between the Infected and the military garrison outpost here. Apparently the bridge is overwhelmed by the Infected, and the military had to abandon post and destroy the southern bridge using authorized artillery bombardment with A10 Strike Bird to avoid any Infectee to escape. This leave Mercer, under the guise of Major Ryan to redirect military forces under his wing to the southeast bridge, the entire forces are currently hugging at the side road and none wanted to venture into the urban area populated by hungry mutated freaks. So far the 15 Reserve Company has lost 5 Humvee and 1 armour tank to the Infected. While Zeus didn't care about the welfare of the military men, someone else does.

Captain Rahm still can't shake his mind off the screaming comrades he heard through the radio, a pled for help. Over the course on defending the St. Paul Hospital for only a week he had grown to appreciate the men he work with, even if half of the men are socially psychopath who wanted nothing more than to shoot something that resemble human being. Most of the time Captain Rahm will pray for god to have mercy to those who serve and to those who are plague by this unknown disease, despite not being religious himself. Perhaps it's because a good number of civic doctors who are religious in nature would silently pray to god to those who are badly infected and have Captain Rahm be their executioner. It pains the good captain that these lost men would be willingly open their radio channel to radio in for help, screaming that the infected had cornered them, before an inhuman shriek ended their communication. It goes even more surreal when a heavily armour tank turn turtle thanks to the emergence of the Hydra underneath it, slamming and crushing the other 2 Humvee before the giant monster tentacle creature attack the turtled tank, with their pilot, again pleading for assistance. The Major said they can't do anything about them, and move forward to the next checkpoint with great haste. Their highest priority is to escape with the civic doctors and the GENTEK scientist; everything else is expendable.

Captain Rahm never like it when 'everything else is expendable' is included in their combat code. He wished military life would be simpler.

The 15th Reserve Company continue to move forward, ramming into derelict cars and trucks to make way for the crucial mission priority target to zoom by, and occasionally rams into some wondering infected monsters as well. The men on top of the gun turret open fire at the incoming assault of infected while the man inside the Humvee tries to make matters count by firing their own weapon at their passenger sit. The tactic work against the incursions on Iraq or Egypt, and this tactic works relatively well here, though the fearless and mindless enemy didn't actually quite mind at all, so long as they could sink their teeth in into the human flesh. M1 Abram also has its fair share of extinguishing anything that resembles a human corpse to ashes with its powerful cannon blast, but the tank pilot didn't feel as much satisfaction to target the Infected Civilians or Walkers though, as they find much more fulfilment to use such an overpowered cannon against much more monstrous creature that came running at all four legs.

"_Major! The Infected Hunter is coming towards priority target!_" one of the Humvee driver scream out through the radio, "_We can't stop them with our .50 Cal machine gun!_"

"What of about those TOW missiles you're all are carrying!?" Mercer screams back at the radio.

"_Spent!_"

"Damnit!" Mercer cursed aloud, turning the main cannon turret towards the nearest Hunter that manages to break into their protective defensive line. Mercer blinked when his target is being blocked by another Humvee, TOW launchers also spent.

Alex Mercer almost feels sorry for what his going to do. Almost.

"_S-Sir… what are you doing!?_" the driver that blocked Mercer's view radio in, seeing as the turret has now move away from the urban surrounding towards the Humvee he is driving, targeting the speeding Hunter.

"Humvee C67," Mercer identified through the visor on the cockpit, "it is good serving with you."

"_W-Wait! We can still move out of the way! Don't open fire-!_"

Too late.

Mercer pressed the trigger button, firing its munitions cargo out of the cannon barrel, which slams and penetrates Humvee C67, likely to kill 7 passengers of well-trained US Army personnel, dragging the cripple Humvee out of place before the wreaking Humvee slams against the speeding Hunter hard to the far side of the street. The Hunter growl angrily as the heavy piece of vehicle that is once useable to human being has pin the pinkish creature down, allowing Mercer to fire again it's devastating payload against the growling Hunter. After a couple more munitions fired, the Infected monster lay dead with little remains to be identified, and the passenger inside Humvee C67 is nothing more but a pool of red blood, with occasional limb from anyone of the 7 passenger. Mercer didn't feel any remorse about it or his zombified 3 pilot he is controlling, but that did not stop others to question Major Ryan why he did that; it's technically friendly fire, something that even the military cannot forgo.

To Mercer, Humvee C67 is in his way, and he need to kill that monster before it reach Dr Ragland and his sister. To others, that's friendly fire, and they all agree that Humvee C67 could have move out if the Major had given time sparing them from the wrath that came out from the mighty M1 Abram cannon barrel.

Radio chatter regarding Mercer's action is far more annoying than the voices of hundreds or thousands of slain voices he had consume, plus his damn instinct keeps on bugging him to no end. At least none of them screams aloud as death are imminent.

Oh wait, that just so happen to be Humvee C67 last yell. Well at least their voice won't be in his damn head all the time, thank you oh so very much.

"Keep moving people, the timer isn't going to stop unless we plan to have a picnic site on our grave; move it!" Mercer bellows.

Grunts and moan aside, at least the soldiers did as the Major wanted them to. As for Captain Rahm, however, the man simply clutches his fist hard inside the comfort of his own Humvee unit, supressing any anger he had in him.

It will not go well in the long run, reminded Rahm Edward.

* * *

><p>Inside the military truck where the GENTEK personal convoy sardine themselves inside these uncomfortable truck that bumps, shake and violent steering, Private First Class Leeran Donald is experiencing a haze of unknown probation, gripping his weapon, a shotgun, so tightly as if it is his only comfort. The soldier in question begins to hear voices in his own mind, impending to acknowledge that insanity is threatening his own motivation. While the scientist makes no effort to notice the young man trouble with any effect other than hugging themselves and an empty promise for higher pay check, Leeran's comrade however does, and approaches the man in question.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" the soldier who sits at the opposite of Leeran, a blonde woman, who is also been assign to protect the GENTEK personal asked, "you look like shit."

Leeran try to grasp reality, he shut his eyes and tightly gripping his weapon, "I…I don't feel good… voices… on my head…"

"Hang on man," the other soldier gesture, trying to comfort the man by placing his hand on his shoulder lightly, "We're going home, no more fighting. Just hang in there."

Leeran begin to hear voices so loud he loose the grip of his weapon and clutches onto his head, the voices is so great that if feels like his brain is trying to get out of his head. The blonde woman approaches him when Leeran shout a warning, "Don't. Touch. Me."

"O-okay, just tell me what you had just now, food description." The woman tries to help, probably some kind of food poisoning.

Leeran continue to struggle, his head feels heavier as each passing minute, "Some… some MRE… and… bake… bake beans…"

"We all have MRE and bake beans, and none of us had any food poisoning. You probably have massive migraine for all we know," the soldier next to Leeran reply, pulling out a bottle of aspirin from the side of his pocket, "here, have these pills, it'll make the pain go away until we are clear."

Leeran snatch the bottle and doze it all into his mouth, much of the other soldier's horror. Leeran gives a relieving sigh after it gulp down all the content into his belly. With the pill down his throat and the bottle falls off from his hand, Leeran Donald tries to stay relax so that the medicine would work its way into his digestive system to eliminate whatever problem he has hammering his head.

It didn't help; instead of making it better, it grew worst.

The voices in his head screamed at the highest volume, causing Leeran to clutch his head once more, the scream is horrifying familiar; it's a human scream, a scream of death, bloody bellow that would fit perfectly in hell. Leeran begin to sweat, uncontrollable cold sweat down his forehead, his eyes feels like popping out after like an eternity of staring at the sun. Then the inhuman shriek slam into his brain, and an image of a beast flooded into his mind; he can actually see the layout of the monster even when he shut his eye tight. The beast's face is unfamiliar, not one of those Infected monster, but a beast nonetheless, with its blood red face, razor sharp uneven teeth and two digit eyes staring back at Leeran. The eye is so big it is practically half of the head, laughing, screeching and shrieking.

Leeran eyes suddenly shot open and glare around, his teeth clutches together tightly and held his weapon at his surroundings. His eyes glow yellowish for some unknown reason, and that didn't say much for the people who sat so close to him.

The worse is yet to come.

What Leeran sees with his own eyes is completely alien; standing so close to him, even sitting beside him are not his comrades, but Infected monsters. They are so close and idle at the moment. Leeran turn and glare his surrounding, expecting his comrades or that GENTEK scientist to be at his side. No. All he sees are the Infected monster donning military uniform and scientist wardrobe. One of them got close to Leeran, its clawed hand approaching Leeran, unknown ooze drip from the tip of the claw.

Leeran scream at the highest volume his lungs could exhale.

"What the fu-?!" the blonde woman exclaim, and before she knows it, Leeran use his shotgun and blow her head clean off with his weapon. Her body tumbles down, lifeless.

Other soldiers reacted to Leeran uncalled for assault, and paid the price for it; Leeran swirl to the side, blasting the soldier next to him, goring out his inners with the first shot, before firing at his head. Another soldier came from behind Leeran grapple his from behind, but the madden soldier head bump the rear soldier to the face, loosening its grip and allowing the completely insane soldier to turn around, shove the shotgun barrel down his throat and open fire. The last soldier drew his weapon out, aiming at Leeran and shouting warning speeches to the enrage soldier. Leeran can't understand what the soldier spat out, because to him, all he heard is the monster in front of him roaring with dissatisfaction. Leeran swing his weapon around and uses his shotgun like a club and hit the last soldier to the head, before readjust back to his grip and shoot the last soldier's hand off, tearing an entire shoulder off him. The last soldier screamed in pain, but his scream is finally silent when Leeran fires the final shot, tear his head off like he did with all three soldiers. The GENTEK scientist screamed and wail aloud and Private First Class Leeran Donald smile evilly at them.

* * *

><p>"<em>We heard shots fired at priority target, GENTEK convoy! Someone check that out!<em>" a radio transmission quickly pierces into Mercer's ear. And for once, he is happy that the Symbiote virus has its uses after all. To further prove that the infected soldier has done well, the military truck that is carrying the GENTEK personal swirl to the side and slam right into the building. The truck did not explode upon impact.

**Ehehehe, looks like someone is doing our little errand flawlessly.**

"Perhaps," Mercer replies to himself, "but I wonder what will happen next?"

**Either we intervene or we can have the military do the work for us. It's naturally our calling.**

Mercer rub his chin; he could do it himself, pointing the main cannon at the truck, or he could have the human soldiers to investigate and then have them destroy it. The options are very much in Mercer's hand.

Knowing that Mercer had just performed a friendly fire earlier today, performing another friendly fire may set off a bad rap. And this would allow the man under his wings to turn against Mercer.

Not wanting to risk Dr Ragland and Dana, Mercer put up his acting performance once again, "This is Major Ryan, I want troops to take five and investigate what the hell is going on at priority target! If there is something not human in there, you are clear to use any means necessary to root it out."

"Sir Yes sir!" a chorus of positive comment echoed into Mercer's ear.

Oh well, at least it's not a wailing scream of death that always plays in repeat in Mercer's head.

The moving armour group stops just a stone throw away from the southeast bridge and a number of troops are deployed from the Humvee to investigate what had happen. Captain Rahm is among one of them, ready to pull his men out if it really is an infected monster that is raging inside the truck. How did it manage to get in, wondered Rahm Edward, did the monster found itself to be invisible? No, that kind of monster would never exist.

Though their suspicion regarding their impenetrable defence would slip in by an Infected monster are not confirm, let alone true, they did however find another type of monster; a human monster. Captain Rahm and his man gasp as Private First Class Leeran Edward snarl aloud with weapon in his hand and his entire body is covered in blood both the scientist and his comrade in arms. Bodies with shotgun wound would hurl a man to throw up whatever they just had for lunch, and Leeran Edward had that sickening grin, as if he is a sole survivor in all of this. As flashlight shots out to get a clearer picture, they had notice why the driver went out of control; Leeran had just killed the man on the front sit with blade in hand, but that is not what surprises them.

What truly surprises them is how Leeran's eyes glow at the dark in its yellowish colour.

"More has come…" Leeran snarl, growl and snickers, "…more infected to kill!"

"Leeran! Put down your weapon!" Captain Rahm ordered.

"SILENCE! STOP YOUR PATHETIC ROARING YOU MANGY CUR! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Leeran bellow a bloody battlecry-like roar, hurling his shotgun at Captain Rahm's direction as well as the rest of the investigation squad.

"Leeran went berserk! Open fire!" Captain Rahm commanded, and soon enough all investigation team aim their M16 and open fire against Leeran, reducing the insane human into nothing more but bloody corpse that would put Swiss cheese to shame. To add chilling terror that would make the back hair raise, Leeran final breath was him laughing, laughing even when he is being choked by his own blood. The sickening grin on Leeran face is enough to spread terror among the group as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Zone Manhattan Island, Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 1 hour…<strong>

"_Leeran went berserk! Open fire!_" the radio transmit into Mercer's head piece confirm Carnage's venom property; a single dose of this poison would drove a man mad. He is glad to isolate Carnage's venom property DNA before his own Blacklight Virus would break it down into nothing more than a few drop of saliva. Being a theorise man himself, the so called 'Poke' ability would prove helpful to sway people's attention away from Mercer rather than just simple pointing a finger at a clueless soldier from afar. The downside is that the effect is very slow, probably due to the venom had to infect the nerve system and the brain, working its way up slowly but with much greater result. Also, if Mercer would invest his biomass to this ability much further, he could perform an even more devastating effect, and as a man of science himself, he had a lot of time to experiment it.

He wondered however, if it would apply to walking corpses as well, especially the Infected monster. Granted the poisonous virus may not have any positive attribute that would sway the monster to attack its fellow members (as the infected are known to fight among themselves), it is still worth experimenting.

Mercer knew if he stays silent too long people will get suspicious, so donning his acting mask again, Mercer held the radio communication device and start sounding nervous, "What the heck is going on down there?"

"_S-sir! Its Leeran sir! He… he went berserk and…and he… he killed the GENTEK scientist!_" Captain Rahm radio in, his voice sound very shaky.

Mercer let out a serious sigh, "Great… so our priority target is long gone… looks like we'll just have to secure the civic doctors then. Are there anything salvageable?"

"_Nothing we know off, that's for sure…_" the good captain reply, "_and sir? Leeran's eyes… they were glowing…_"

Leeran's eyes are glowing? Hmm… never thought it has side effect. All the more better, thought Mercer. "I assume it must be some kind of virus strain involve, probably airborne. Has any men make physical contact with the infected soldier?"

Captain Rahm pause for a moment upon hearing his 'superior' comment; Mercer's guess is that the Captain must have shocked in horror that the previously 'touch and you die' infection is now capable of infecting humans via airborne, "_N-no. No one make any physical contact with Private Leeran._"

"Hmm… burn the body, make sure they are all ablaze," the disguise Major Ryan reply, "I assume you can at least do that, Captain Rahm?"

"_Y-yes sir._"

Mercer didn't bother to open the cockpit to take a good look at the military truck as Captain Rahm and his investigation team decides to blow it up instead of setting it ablaze. Technically it works as well, since it destroys any possible body to be collected later on by the Blackwatch or GENTEK. Mercer isn't going to risk those sons of bitches to find out about 'berserk' virus just yet, and with the timer on the clock, he might as well make the best of it.

"Okay people, tea parties over! Get to our objectives! Double the guard! Let's get our sorry ass back to inland!" Mercer yells at the radio, encouraging the men to complete the objective now. The men, in respond, are positive at best, "_Hooraa!_"

As the 'moveable feast' as Mercer put it starts to move out and journey towards the Southeast bridge, their escape objectives suddenly erupted with mighty explosion, rocking the group of soldiers to their seats and watch in horror as the bridge that would allow them to escape crumble before their very eyes. While the men looked in horror, Mercer, who command in the armoured tank curse aloud and violently slam his fist against the tanks armoured hull from the inside, not carrying if the dent is visible from the outside of the tank. Mercer's instinct scream in disbelieve, and the Blacklight monster himself feels like he could explode into a fitting rage.

_No_, thought Mercer, _Dana's safety is the highest priority; I cannot jeopardize her well-being for this… inner incursion._

"Man," Mercer begins, wearing Major Ryan's face and voice again, "as bitter as it seems… we're going to the East Bridge. God help us all." Chorus of moan and groan can be heard throughout the radio communication, and Mercer also heard a few of them curse silently.

_God help us all?_ Really? The past version of Alex Mercer had no faith in God, and this 'infected' version of Alex Mercer had little respect towards such holy deity, how in the world will God help him now? Maybe that was Major Ryan's belief, but to the Blacklight monster, God is an illusion, a being that had been told time and time again that only He could help the good and punish the evil. If that is so, why hasn't God came and save the people who isn't infected? Why hasn't God help safe his sister, who is innocent in all account? Why God allow Blackwatch perform such ghastly, self-indulge murder under His name? Why God has allowed GENTEK, who pretend to be God themselves and modified the most potent virus in existence ten times its lethalness and experiment it on innocent people? Why?

Why hasn't God stuck lightning bolt on Mercer, who is now a creature who is just as powerful as God himself?

**Because God doesn't exist, dipshit.**

Ah, right. Because God doesn't exist. Thank you oh so very much, instinct.

So Alex Mercer, in the tank, fixes his armoured tank position towards the urban area, which is infested by the vile creatures which MOTHER had unleashed, chainless and chaotic little bastards. The other troops driving the Humvee did the same, and none of them look too darn happy about going into a lair filled with crazies and horror monster that would come out and have you for lunch, oh joy! All remaining armour tank now takes the front row, with Mercer obviously leading the charge while Captain Rahm and his remaining men are to protect their heavily armour 'cousins' should any one of those infected survive the armoured onslaught. The military truck which holds the civic doctors from St Paul are now double the guards, after taking no chances worn their military gear gasmask and goggles. The civic doctors are also told to wear the same gasmask for fear of airborne infection, and since the civic doctor has seen what had happen to their more superior 'associate' none of them are taking any chances, including Dr Ragland.

Dana Mercer, who is still comatose beside the Dr Ragland and the other doctors help her to breathe in through the oxygen mask; it would be much cleaner than wearing the gasmask after all.

Mercer's assault is without mercy; while Captain Rahm thought the good Major would only subject its primary munitions on a much larger monster such as the Hunter or the Hydra, Rahm is blown away when cannon shots repeatedly blows bodies, asphalt, dirt and whatnot up in the air without regard at all. To most people under such situation, this action is horrendous even for a being that were once human. Soldiers would probably pity the dead for not be around to see what they have done for their country, but to Captain Rahm Edward, the major's action is no better than the monster outside of human society. Even when his Humvee is tailing behind at the rear of the armoured column, the sound of cannon shot and bodies flung up in the air disgust him.

Rahm Edward had seen so many horror in his service; his teammate got killed by landmine, being shelled by artillery, seeing his men got gun down in front of his eyes by a craze terrorist, hell, even the sight of his men plead for help as enemy tank squash him flat under its caterpillar thread. When he was assign on his particular field on Manhattan, Captain Rahm were told that terrorist has unleash a deadly strains of biohazard on American soil and the things that look like a zombie is an infected individual, and they cannot be cured, and the only way you can help them is to kill them. Rahm quench his stomach that day and the day after that. Killing what was once the people of New Yorkers means he is actually killing his own countrymen, people who he sworn to protect. A week or so later, after stomaching the stench of rotten corpse while defending St Paul, he still feels wrong killing these creatures. Some say they are liberating the infected from further torment, but killing is still killing, and Rahm almost had enough 'world tour' after this mission.

There are many Infected blocking the military path, though these hive-minded horrors are quickly squished underneath the M1 Abram's caterpillar thread or by the blinding flash of their powerful cannons, it wasn't long when dozens of Hunter soon join the fun; leaping several feet high and a high pitch roars immediately signal their arrival as they dive in against the human escapees. Alex Mercer calmly controls the tank's main turret movement without flinching at the monsters arrival and aim precisely where the horrors would leap up. The first Hunter foolishly jump first, roaring angrily only to have its mouth rip open at the other end followed by an explosion that burst its head like firecrackers. The second one rushes in to the side, and that one got blown up by Mercer again, pinning it against the wall with the first cannon where it fall flat at the ground head first before getting crushed by the very tank Mercer drove. The third and fourth try to get past Mercer by wall-climbing at the side, but thanks to the other two tanks behind Mercer's own, the two tank fire their cannon against two separate target causing them to ricochet down to the road before Mercer's cannon roar with fiery properties. The rest of the Hunter looked at each other and flee upward, only to roar aloud at the rooftops like some sort of challenge. Having fought these beasts is entertaining at first, but now these beasts bore him, even when the odds are stack against the mighty Blacklight. Sure, they have the biomass equivalent of 10 men, but Mercer would rather fight 10 well armed US soldier than to fight a single Hunter; hunting these poor men is what he enjoys the most, especially if one of them happen to be on his hit list. Nevertheless, the remaining Hunter did not engage the rest of the human convoy, only roaring aloud with snarl and grunt. The.50 calibre auto cannon from the escort Humvee are the only thing that finally drives the beast away.

**Hunters that halt their attack? Those pea brain creatures never flee, not in a way that would be possible without actually directing the beast…**

_Hmm… it does seemed strange_, thought Mercer.

The infected civilian and Walkers however, they remain as imprudent as always, charging towards the armoured column without concerning its well-being.

Mercer shrugs at himself. _Must be my imagination_, thought Mercer

Blocks after blocks later, with a series of explosion erupted from the cannon barrel of the fame M1 Abram's, Mercer and the men he lead to eventually pass through the opening; out from the urban structures and into the wide area where the military installation is.

Correction; WAS.

The military installation at the east most side of the island is now completely overrun, something that had never happen in the last 3 weeks and the only thing that is keeping the infected from coming into the main structure itself is the automated turrets mounted on the roof, spending its heavy calibre munitions against the infected without the aid of the human soldiers. The outer wall is crumble, the armoured tanks and military trucks are turn to heap of scrap metal, and there is even a crashed helicopter, nosedive into the earth and bodies of countless soldiers lay on the ground dead, most are being torn up and are being slowly consumed by the infected civilian and Walkers. Mercer took a pause before he direct the company of men away from the fallen military installation, but that did not stop the men question in horror.

"_Oh my god… the base..._"

"_They overrun it! But… but how!?_"

"_Good lord… those things… they are eating them…_"

"_This isn't real… this isn't real…_"

Among the mumbles, Mercer notice that Captain Rahm wasn't among those who mumble in horror; either he had accepted it or in shock is not his concern.

What shock Mercer however is something that caught his eyes flew past him, and it's no helicopter of any kind; a flying giant humanoid robot, easily 9 or 10 feet tall flew down towards the overrun military base and starts firing some kind of beam weapon from the palm of their hands. And that tin can robot didn't come alone; a sizeable number of these metal titans flew down, rockets for a feet land soundly on the ground, with a robotic and sarcastic tone, "DESTROY!" and begin raining down beam weapon against the infected. The infected, notice the arrival of these mechanical being begin to swarm the monstrous metal being, only to have the metal robot crushing them like they were some kind of fragile children's toy. The metallic roar and their robotic tone serve like a big siren to be alerted and attracted, even the Hunters, whom previously attack the military convoy are alerted by the titan robotic roar and in respond roars aloud before joining the fight. The metallic being, notice the fast approaching Hunters tries to counter its approach, but the Hunters are much faster as it ran on all four, ignoring the human convoy lead by Mercer and charge through towards the walking towering behemoth. One of the Hunters manage to get close to the giant being and ram its entire body against the leg, quickly destabilize any balance the giant metallic walker had before and crashed down. The later Hunter jumps onto the giant behemoth being and begin tearing the heap of metal with its mutated claws, pulling circuitry and metallic heap of engine out. The rest of the giant behemoth, notice the threat the Hunter represents begin to systematically go after the mutated Redlight creature. The Hunters, roaring aloud in triumphs, lead the rest of the pack towards the metallic being, where the giant robot fire beam weapons again, repeating the same phrase, "DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

Mercer had never seen military weapon this advance before, and he thought the Thermobaric Tank is the only weapon platform he had ever seen to be field on Manhattan. Is this the next big thing? Is this what S.H.I.E.L.D technology is?

One of the men, which Mercer presumes to have seen the thing before, cried out aloud like a cheer, "_It's the Sentinels! The Mutant Hunting Sentinels! They must have been activated by Shaw Industries!_"

"_You mean THE Shaw Industries? I thought they were defected!_"

"_I guess the rumour of some secret bunker hidden inside New York City is true then!_"

Mercer grins slightly, gaining Intel regarding this… Sentinel being and their origin, though for some reason the consumed Major Ryan had no idea what Sentinels are, probably because he wasn't involve? He should have, but every time Mercer digs in into his memory (after hearing his tormented nerve-wreaking death scream again), Mercer can conclude that Major Ryan had no knowledge of this metallic being. This gives Mercer even more option to investigate about these Sentinels, but for whatever reason Mercer didn't want to tangle with the Sentinel just yet; he had priorities, and that priority overrule his most primal instinct. Putting his Major Ryan's face and voice again, Mercer give a small speech, "Well, whatever those things are, those tin cans came at the nick of time. Alright men, it's time we get the dodge and fuck out of here!"

The man respond, cheerfully this time a confirm roar, "_OORAA_!"

* * *

><p>Mercer once again leads the human convoy towards their objective, but this time a couple of Sentinels, appeared out of nowhere, land beside the human convoy and begin to escort them towards the only bridge not destroyed while destroying the Infected with their beam weapon from their robotic palm. While the men all give applaud for how awesome those giant robots are, somehow Mercer didn't like it, even his primal instinct agrees with Mercer. More clearing later (and more monster horror got fried by the Sentinel's wrathful beam weapon) the military human convoy eventually reach towards the last bridge that is not yet being destroyed, and man, it is THE most secure bridge Mercer had seen; cannon turret accompany with auto cannon turret, SAM site, four Thermobaric tank, an entire regimen of US Marines and half a dozen Sentinels. The Blacklight monster didn't like this setup at all, since it also comes with a dozen of flying drone detectors, the Virus Detector and a platoon of bloody Blackwatch Super Soldier.<p>

You know what? Earlier before when Mercer monologue that he would prefer to fight 10 well-armed humans instead of a Hunter? He takes it back; he prefers fighting a 10 Hunter for a SINGLE BLOODY BLACKWATCH SUPER SOLDIER.

"_WARNING! OPERATION PURIFIER WILL BE COMMENCE IN 30 MINUTE; ALL PERSONEL EVACUATE THE IMMEDIATE AREA EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY_!" the loudspeaker roars aloud, and a great number of US Marine stop and drop whatever their doing and board into many transport to retreat back to mainland, via land, air and sea. The incoming military convoy however are not allowed to pass, since none of them were ordered to move out of their garrison and to stay put on St. Paul garrison outpost.

And the people who are guarding the bridge that leads to a wide entrance towards the mainland? One Thermobaric Tank, half a dozen Blackwatch Super Soldiers and two Sentinels.

Mercer bit his lower lips, and he didn't mind biting it through.

One out of the half a dozen Blackwatch Super Soldier guarding the bridge notice the incoming convoy and begin to walk towards it, carrying out the detector device from his side pockets as he walks towards the leading military convoy and begin questioning the most upfront tank, which belongs to Mercer… shit. "_Name, Rank, which platoons are you in, and what is your immediate operation?_" the Super Soldier radio in.

_Alright, play it cool, no detector can identify me while I'm inside the tank_, thought Mercer, "I'm Major Ryan Shepherd, former commander of B-Company. I am now leading these men, the 15th Reserve Company, safety across the bridge and into mainland."

The Blackwatch Super Soldier did not look amuse, noticing that the good Major did not introduce himself humanly by stepping out of the tank, "_B-Company?_" he muffled, "_Report says here you guys did not make it._"

"My men did not make it." Mercer, wearing the Major's face and voice reply, "I had to fight my way to the last military stronghold."

Again, the Blackwatch Super Soldier did not look amuse, the super soldier keep on staring back to the tank and to the device on his hand, "_Get out of the tank._"

Those four words strike Mercer like several ballistic missiles that jam right into his chest. He can't get out, because if he does, the Blackwatch Super Soldier will quickly identify him, which would mean Dr Ragland will be in danger, and his sister…

Oh god, his sister…

"_Get out of the tank, now_"

It wasn't an order at all, it was a demand, and Alex Mercer didn't want to, he can't, if he comes out of the tank, he'll be quickly be identified as Zeus, then his sister is in danger. And if he does anything drastic, his sister will take the blunt of the burden. Any available option will lead to the death of his sister! He can't allow that to happen!

"_Get. Out. NOW!_"

"Oh for Fu-"

"Stand down Brother Lieutenant," a familiar voice, muffled by the sound of the tank engine, but still audibly familiar voice that Major Ryan could identify, calls out from the outside. A few pauses later, the radio communication gives way a familiar voice, "_Ryan Shepherd? Is that you?_"

"Field Commander Lieutenant Mark Anderson?" Mercer reply back through the radio device, using his consumed meal's voice.

"_Good lord boy! I thought you and your company had gone to Nirvana! Brother Lieutenant, you are relieved of your post, and have the entire military convoy past._"

The Blackwatch Super Soldier seemed to have paused after hearing such orders, Mercer assume the Blackwatch Super Soldier is currently staring at the Lieutenant in disbelieve, "…But…"

"_That is not a request; that is an order._"

Again, the Super Soldier gives a very short pause before the man makes a grumbling reply, "…yes sir…"

With a single radio signal from the Field Commander back to Mercer, the Blacklight monster relay the 15th Reserve Company that they will be able to pass through, and the entire military convoy move forward and toward the mainland unopposed. The soldiers inside the Humvee all gives cheers that they are finally going home, safe from the infected horrors from Manhattan Island, some of which even thank the Major, who is unknown that they all serve Mercer well by bringing Dr Ragland and Dana across the Manhattan island. All personal are accounted for, including the civic doctors, Dr Ragland and Dana Mercer. Hopefully, as soon as they reach mainland, Dr Ragland will find a place for Dana on a more secure area on the mainland. All are allowed to pass through except for one; the one Mercer is in. Alex J. Mercer wanted to follow the military convoy to safety as well, but the Field Commander had other plans, "_Major Ryan, come with me into the command post. There is a lot we need to talk about before we ourselves evacuate._"

Mercer narrows his eyes, not out of curiosity, but out of hunger; the good old Field Lieutenant wanted to talk? Sure, why not? He could grab a snack along the way as well.

His instincts, of course, approve.

So Mercer drive his infested tank to the side, park it there neatly and absorb his 3 earlier unlucky driver before hop out of the tank, with his disguise still up and avoid eye contact at the Blackwatch Super Soldiers immediate range as well as staying away from the detectors; all these pesky and ridiculous sensors are everywhere, and a single beep means every last one of them will also beep, including those on the Blackwatch Super Soldier's uniform. Luckily, all these sensors and detectors all had pattern, and Mercer blissfully avoid them all. As Mercer is about to enter the command post, he pause and give a long stare at one of the nearest Sentinel station there, standing like a freaking statue, its head move from left to right and back. Mercer, against his better judgement approach the object, and unlike those who are built with sensors, the Sentinel looks at Mercer for a brief moment before it survey the area again.

Mental note; Sentinels are powerful metallic tin can, but their sensor is equally as useful as any other pointless tin can.

With his observation cleared, Alex, under his Major Ryan's disguise enters the command post, where Lieutenant Mark Anderson is waiting patiently; a small grin is allowed to creep onto his face as he sees Major Ryan approach him while keeping his eye on the Sentinel. Mark Anderson extends his hand, "I see you are interest on these robotic monstrosities, Major. A real sci-fi robot eh?"

"A little too much for my mind to comprehend, sir." The Major reply, shaking the Lieutenant's hand with a light grip, "I have never seen such a thing on the field before, nor hear those things capability, what are they exactly sir?"

"I supposed the man on the 15th Reserve Company may have already told you about it, major." The elderly man replies willingly, "They are Sentinels, created by Shaw Industries to put down super powered mutants in its place. Their primary function is to seek and destroy mutants, but with the right programming tool, it is now being tasked to destroy any infected individual that are affected by the Redlight and Blacklight biohazard."

"So… they have these virus sensors on that thing?" the major asked. From his knowledge, seek and destroy means the Sentinel does have sensors to identified between friend and foe. It's what they identified is what scares him

"No, but GENTEK will install that component later. Shaw Industries director, Sebastian Shaw, also known as Black King is a very sensitive men about his technology, and GENTEK is even more sensitive about their own techy." Lieutenant Mark Anderson reply back, walking side by side with the Major, "Soon, all the Sentinels will have the same sensors as most of those virus detectors scanners had, and they will all be doing one special mission; seek and destroy Zeus."

Mercer listen to the tasty information flowing freely to him, and knowing that these Sentinel maybe his future foe, he need to make certain they are actually beatable, "No offense sir," the Major quickly response, "but I have seen Zeus's capability… I had my doubt about these tin can would even make a dent on the guy who had survive a nuke."

The Lieutenant stop and wonder a bit, rubbing his chin, "So news do go faster than speeding bullet, that Zeus survive a nuclear explosion." He allowed himself to place his back against the wall, "The military and the Blackwatch tried to shut that truth away from the public, from the people, and its servicemen, that Zeus can be taken down. One tiny slip of information will likely cause morale lost to the men. Tell me, how did you hear such rumour?"

Mercer thought for a while, his pause feels like minutes, but thanks to his inhuman capability, it only seemed like seconds, "Sir, I had faced that creature myself," the Major insisted, "Not even our most powerful weapon can hurt him, let alone our cannon; the likelihood of Zeus emerge victorious from these so called Sentinels will probably ruin our image as the strongest nation in history. Surely we have something else other than Nukes and these flying heaps of metal to defeat Zeus."

The Lieutenant scratches his grey haired head, sighing heavily, "We do actually, but it is disclosed information. One is the incoming bomb that is going to level the entire Manhattan…"

Mercer narrow his eyes, _I heard that the last conversation between the man who stands before me and the man I had just consume_…

"…and the other is S.H.I.E.L.D."

Mercer eyes wide open, "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, and they are supposingly an organized military root that combat against supernatural threats of the unknown as well as fighting terrorism and extra-terrestrial invasion. All I can tell you for sure is that they will land in a hand on our operation in the next 2 weeks for clean-up operation."

"S.H.I.E.L.D…" the disgusted major ponders, "…Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate… kinda mouthful before the change…"

The Lieutenant nodded, "I have said my piece, with a few leaked info on that S.H.I.E.L.D to you, but only because I trust you Major," Mark sling his arm and lock the Major at his side with a friendly grin, "now is your turn to tell me, how did you survive against Zeus? Very few who seen him are very unlucky son of bitch."

The Major smirk, "Well… Lieutenant…" the disgust human pause as he quickly uses his free hand and grab hold around the Lieutenant's neck, gagging him aloud and lifting the man high enough that his feet no longer touch the floor. Field Commander Lieutenant Mark Anderson continues to gag, hanging at the mercy of the Major's grasp. He attempts to kick him as hard as he could with his two free legs, but his futile attempts to break free from his 'friends' grasp only makes it worse. The Major gives an inhuman smirk, his image melts and reveal himself in front of the Lieutenant very eyes, that would make even a harden warrior flee at the sight of the Blacklight Monster, Zeus! "You see, Lieutenant… Major Ryan Shepherd… is dead…"

* * *

><p><strong>Red Zone Manhattan Island, Operation Purifier Commence in T-minus 15 minute…<strong>

Just as things are going well, the command post which house many veteran officers and technicians suddenly explode in a fiery globe of fire, chucks of limb flew from the point of impact, most of them are cause in flames. The respond team quickly station themselves in a divide part, awaiting the dust and debris to disperse. All the Thermobaric tanks turn their reinforce armour to the direction of the destroyed command post, its powerful main cannon aiming straight at the burning wreckage of smoke and fire. Blackwatch Super Soldiers all station there begin to fan out and each of them clutches their giant fist, ready to pound any hidden Infected they may have missed. The towering Sentinel all gaze at the spot where the once reinforced command post is, scanning for the enemy. To their disappointment, all the veteran officers and technicians are all dead.

Except for one, who stood still at the middle of the burning wreaking building.

Alex J. Mercer.

"Well now," Zeus said to himself, lips off a small trail of blood that had smudged onto Mercer's lower lips, "The Lieutenant knows so much, but not enough to complete the picture."

**Hmm… but we do have knowledge that these agencies employ these 'Heroes' for them… Imagine harnessing their DNA for our purposes…**

"I would rather keep myself on low profile, not to distract them to me," Zeus replied, surveying the area, "Still; I guess blowing up the generator is kinda stupid move even from me…"

**So… no witnesses?**

Alex Mercer brought up Hammerfist Biomass at one hand, a giant Blade Biomass at another, his entire body coat itself into a black and red bone-thick armour and his new appendages, the Tendril Spear Biomass , now on all four are summon on Zeus's back awaiting to do Mercer's bidding. The Thermobaric Tank takes aim, the Blackwatch Super Soldier scream aloud at the top of their lungs at the present of the mighty Blacklight monster and the fearless titan Sentinel ready all weapon to fight off whatever Mercer had.

"No witnesses." Mercer replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 Ends!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Chapter 06 Raven**

While Mercer playing soldiers with the 15th Reserve Company, Raven and his Blackwatch Elites follows him deep inside the Red Zone to locate and destroy Zeus, only to find out that the creature is not on his usual hangout spot. Now stranded with hundreds if not thousands of Infected horrors bearing down on them, Raven lead his 'pawns' down into the hidden military installation build within the sewer, where power dub Operation Purifier will not reach them. They will be assisted by none other than the Punisher himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel Cross Reference!<strong>

**Sentinel**

-_DESTROY!_-

**Strength**:

-Robot: Due to its metallic nature, the Sentinels are protected by a sheer amount of strength that resembles a fully armored tank hull. They could not be affected by emotional or mental attacks, or by illusions. However, they were susceptible to attacks affecting machinery, such as EMP.

-Energy Blast: Most Sentinels are all equipped with energy blast instead of conventional weapons. These are very lethal against any form of carbon life and powerful against most super mutant who is caught unprepared. Their energy blast may take some time to cut through steel metal though.

-Flight: Most Sentinels has these as a way of traveling long distances.

-Learning Program: A special learning program allowed a few generation of Sentinels to gain certain advantage when fighting an enemy, but only after at least one minute of analysis. This data could be stored for future use against the same enemy, so that any Sentinel from any model could access the information (and Shaw or the government could authorize the development of special weaponry). However, any needed modification would take at least one week.

-Mutant Detection: Sentinels (and its later generations) are all equip with a special sensors that can detect any super mutant amongst humans. They are however unreliable at times, especially if the mutant manage to sneak past the Sentinel.

**Weakness**:

-Sensitive bits: Despite being a towering behemoth that would cause panic among super mutants, they are rather fragile once you get past its armoured hull. A few twist and turn (or simply rip out a good chuck of it) will likely disable the towering goliath.

-Searchlights: Most Sentinels has these, because like human being, they cannot detect mutants who blend in among the shadows, and their searchlights are limited in term of long range observation.

**History**:

-Sentinels are created by a man called Dr Bolivar Trask, who later died due to his misunderstanding about mutant kind after his confrontation with Charles Xavier by the first patch of Sentinels. These titan metal humanoid are created to 'subdue mutant kind in order for Homo Sapiens to survive', and as the name suggest, protect humans from mutant 'threats'. After Dr Bolivar Trask death, Sebastian Shaw, a man who is driven after he accepted engineering and the death of his father created Shaw Industries and became a billionaire at the age of 40 and bought the rights for manufacturing the later generation of Sentinels. Despite that most of the Sentinels design is base of Dr Bolivar Trask, the Sentinel which Sebastian Shaw manufacture is far more superior, more powerful and could learn their mistakes through combat analysis. Despite so many models and different versions of Sentinel, Shaw's own metallic titans are actually no different from the original Sentinel itself via blueprint, except that instead of a more human like appearance, Shaw's own version is a metallic towering, 3 finger and an index thumb with the most basic AI that would utter no other word than the word "DESTROY!"

**VS Marvel Comics**:

-Between Marvel's own Sentinel and this version, the Sentinels here are actually more lethal than its counterpart. While most version of Sentinel appear human-like with pale expression and haunting eyes, this Sentinels sports red glowing eyes, metallic face, 3 digit finger and a thumb, and a nasty attitude for a beat down. Just like most Sentinels however, the robotic titan can do considerable amount of harm both humans and mutant alike, especially if the human are within the crossfire between super powered mutant and the Sentinel

**Worth Taking**:

-None.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander J. Mercer<strong>

**-** What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more...**-**

**Strength**

**-**Shapeshifting: Alex's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons. An example this would be his Blade resembling a giant sharp blade and his viral flesh possessing a yellow/reddish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Alex's evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform area attacks. He possesses consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes.

**-**Superhuman Strength: His incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, the destroyed remains of tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great, great distances. He is far stronger than any normal human or most basic Infected, able to kill a regular human with a single, glancing blow and manhandle the infectious residents of Manhattan without breaking a sweat. Alex is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary, including a two foot steel door.

- Superhuman Speed: Alex's speed is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing any speeding vehicles and reach at the other side of the island in matter of minutes

- Superhuman Agility: He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Alex can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Alex is also capable of gliding, by making his biomass lighter in the air and ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion.

- Superhuman Endurance: Mercer's endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds. His body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any known height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals in an instant. He can withstand direct hits from rockets, hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate wound, like someone who throws a bottle of water at normal human being. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters and super soldiers cause the most damage of any type of attack. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically stayed active at all times without tire, and thus require almost to no sleep at all.

- Superhuman Senses: Alex's vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, and infected vision which can detect large concentrations of the virus. Mercer can also tap into the hive mind itself, though this will risk his own wellbeing as the hive mind are constantly flooded with hundreds, if not thousands of voices.

-Healing Factor: Alex's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Alex can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. Examples include regenerating bullet wounds instantly after being shot, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point-blank by General Randall, and reconstructing his entire physical form from non-descript piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Alex also seems to have a robust immune system due to his ever-changing nature of the Blacklight Virus. Though unable to counter a parasite which had been introduced into his body without outside help, he gained a growing immunity to bloodtox, a sustains that was once used to combat Mercer with repeat exposure.

-Consumption: Despite that Mercer require little to no nourishment requirement like any human being, Mercer can and will consume any living being as he sees fit. If he is, in anyway hurt badly in a fight, Mercer will likely find the nearest source of nutrient to consumed, mostly human-size targets. Since Mercer no longer had any known human organ to digest by normal means (via mouth) he cannot simple chop them to pieces and munch down his foe normally. Instead, Mercer simply crushes his live meal to a matter that is easily consumed through tendrils that spore out from across his body. These tendrils will then work its way into the victim's body, digesting and consuming the victim in a goriest matter, until the said victim is gone.

**-**Biomass: Upon his resurrection, Alex Mercer no longer had any vital organ, but at the same time, his entire body is an organ. Dubbed Biomass, Alex Mercer can actually live without any part of his vital body parts should he sustain any form of injury, and due to this matter alone, Alex Mercer is almost near immortal to human standards. His body mass also increase significantly, proven when even the slightest jump can crack the harden walkway tiles to pieces.

-Node of Intrigue: One of the most unique features about Mercer is his ability to accumulate vast amount of intelligent via consumption. While gaining another man worthwhile experience is beneficial, Mercer can only accumulate so much before the flow of information overwhelms him. This is where the Node of Intrigue comes in; it is a vast library of information regarding his accumulated targets and the target in the next future. While Mercer still gain memory of the people he consume, if none of them are important, these memories will not appear within the Node of Intrigue. Any skill related experience that comes with the victim he consume are also be placed here for later use.

-Mental Shield: Consuming almost an entire population of New Yorkers and almost an entire serviceman of US Army soldiers gives Mercer a passive mental shielding against psionic user; anyone who tries to peek into Mercer's mind will be assaulted by not one, but millions upon millions of death screams that act as shields.

**Weakness**

**-**Radiation: Nuclear powered tools are known to work wonders against any known bacteria, parasites and viruses in the history of human being medical service, and as Alex Mercer is now part virus, Radiation will do great harm against him.

-Water: For some reason, water is Alex Mercer (and later on, James Heller) worst nightmare; the Blacklight virus cannot make contact over large body of water, and when it does, the viral neurotic virus will spring Mercer out from there. Despite that water does little to no harm to Mercer, whenever Alex sees any lake or ocean, the Blacklight virus tends to stay away.

-Cyro: Again, just like nuclear powered tools, flash freeze is one of Mercer's most hated objects. Ice, frost and snow slowed Mercer down, and direct exposure harms him. Alex tends to stay away from extreme cold area.

**History**

**-** Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Alex experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Alex it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by GENTEK, Alex was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care.

After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by GENTEK and became the head of the Blacklight project at GENTEK. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behaviour, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Alex's help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Alex's skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to GENTEK; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, GENTEK became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Alex, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on GENTEK. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Alex realized that GENTEK employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley.

When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the GENTEK scientists, Alex fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Alex had brought insurance—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him. He also mailed a laptop with classified documents to Dana. But Blackwatch was too quick for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Alex was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of frustration and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to spread to everyone in the station. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to GENTEK in a body bag. Little did they know, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing Mercer's body, cell by cell; his biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected.

Alex woke up in a morgue on a slab just as two scientists were about to cut open his torso with a scalpel for an autopsy. The two men panicked and fled, terrified of Mercer. Alex didn't understand why they were so frightened and had no recollection of his previous life. He ran after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Though Alex was now an amnesiac, he was sufficiently aware to realize that the Blackwatch soldiers were certainly not friends when he saw them kill the two scientists as they tried to escape the facility. The soldiers noticed him, but his body regenerated the damage caused by their fire instantly. Surprising both the soldiers and himself, Mercer cleared the several stories high fence around the facility in a single leap.

After escaping, he found himself trapped in Manhattan, being pursued by the military. He soon discovered that he had the ability to consume others and take on their appearance and memories, along with their special skills.

With no recollection of his own past, Alex decided to track down those responsible for his situation and consume them in order to uncover the truth behind what has been done to him, caught between the Blackwatch Special Forces and an ever growing population of civilians infected by the virus he released. On consuming Lt. Charles Perri he learned the whereabouts of his sister. Mercer hoped that his sister, Dana, would have some information regarding what happened to him, so he attempted to make contact with her. However, when he arrived at her apartment, he saw soldiers stationed around the building. He consumed a Blackwatch commander and, taking on his appearance, easily infiltrated their perimeter. When Alex entered he saw Dana being held by a Blackwatch soldier. Dana headbutted the Blackwatch soldier just as Alex impaled him with his fist. Dana was terrified having witnessed this, but Alex convinced her to help him.

Dana told Alex that she knew there was something wrong going on at GENTEK. She did not know what had happened to Alex either, but was able to tell him what he had told her prior to his memory loss. She told Alex that he had her researching the GENTEK organization for weeks. When she went looking for him to relay her findings, he had already disappeared. The conversation incited a flashback, in which Alex remembered seeing the ID card of Dr. McMullen. Dana then lead Alex to a new safe house, the home of Dana's friends, who were out of town for the year. Dana already had all of the files she could get on GENTEK stored in the apartment. Dana wasn't able to tell Alex what it all meant, but insisted that the two of them work together to uncover whatever conspiracies were at work. Dana told Alex that since Blackwatch was waiting for her at her apartment, they must also be waiting at his. Alex arrived at his apartment and uncovered further hints of his past life. He saw a photo of himself and Dana with a graduate certificate from the University of New York. He also saw a photo of himself with a blonde woman. When he touched the photo he experienced a flashback in which he saw himself with the woman, his ex-girlfriend Karen Parker. When the flashback was over, it was apparent that the onset of these flashbacks was painful to him. As he was recovering, Blackwatch detonated a bomb that had been planted in the apartment, meant to kill him. He astonishingly survived without a scratch, despite having been thrown out of a window and down to the streets several stories below. Alex hunted down and consumed the man who gave the order to detonate the bomb.

Alex recognizes the girl. Dana tells him that the file has only two names in it: Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene, the girl in the photo. The file also says that she is being isolated in the GENTEK building. When Alex went to free Greene, she cryptically told him that "The time for waiting is over" and threw him across the room. Greene then disintegrated a wall by touch and sent Hunters after him as he escaped. She then took charge of the infected. He also located his ex-girlfriend, Karen Parker. Dana continued to assist Mercer in locating his targets, while Karen promised him a cure for his disease. She first claimed that he needed to find her different samples of the virus destroying Manhattan, but once he arrived inside a nearby Hive, Alex was ambushed by Blackwatch specialist Captain Robert Cross who used both the infected and his own soldiers as cannon fodder while he tried to take Alex down. Mercer ended up defeating him, but Cross turned the tables by distracting Alex by mentioning 'Penn Station' and triggering a painful flashback. He injected Alex with a biological weapon while he was distracted.

Due to the parasite Cross had injected him with, Alex couldn't use his special powers aside from his superhuman strength and speed. He still managed to escape from Blackwatch.

Alex returned to Dana who showed him that Blackwatch was keeping an eye on a doctor for McMullen, Dr. Bradley Ragland. Dana then told Alex that if he finds him, Ragland can help them get to McMullen. Before Alex left, she showed him what she found about Hope, Idaho and Greene but Alex said Hope was an experiment. She asked how he could know that, forcing Alex to admit that he had killed a great number of people and their minds and memories were now within him. Dana was shocked by what her brother has become. However, with the help of Dr. Ragland, Mercer was cured, restoring his abilities and gaining him the armor and blade powers as a result. During all of this, Mercer was placed as the number one terrorist threat in the entire United States due to treasonous activities against the United States and her allies.

During one of Alex and Dana's meetings, Dana was kidnapped by a Leader Hunter, a larger and stronger version of the normal hunters. Alex pursued this Leader Hunter across the city, but was ultimately unable to rescue Dana. With the help of Dr. Ragland, Alex located and consumed the same Leader Hunter that kidnapped Dana, learning of her location in the core hive in the center of the city. Alex was eventually able to penetrate the hive, where he confronted Elizabeth Greene. Elizabeth Greene told Alex that Dana was "with us now". During a struggle, Greene seemingly bests Alex, but he was able to inject Greene with a syringe containing the parasite as it had been extracted from him. Greene's body rejected the parasite immediately and she vomited up a large amount of biomass, from which the Supreme Hunter was born. Alex defeated the Supreme Hunter and saved Dana. As he left, a sinister clawed hand began to regenerate and rise from the remain of the hunter, showing the Supreme Hunter was far from done.

As the conspiracy unfolds, with the assistance of an unidentified contact, the origins of Mercer, the virus and Elizabeth Greene were uncovered.

In 1969, the government had tested a virus codenamed Redlight in Hope, Idaho. This virus was designed as a biological warfare agent, targeting those of a predetermined race. The virus unexpectedly mutated into something far deadlier, infecting the whole population of Hope. Elizabeth Greene was the sole survivor of the incident; her body welcomed the virus rather than dying from it and it had rewritten her genetic code, along with that of her son, who was taken from her by Blackwatch and codenamed Pariah. This inspired the government to continue research into the virus, cooperating with the GENTEK corporation. Scientists at GENTEK locked Greene in a cell which had been used to research Blacklight, the new virus present in Greene. They continued to study the different strains of the virus that formed throughout her system as a means of accelerating the biological weapons program.

Before long, the military began to deploy a new biological agent, Bloodtox, engineered to kill the virus and its hosts.

When the chemical was deployed across the city, the infection went underground to escape it, and subsequently amassed beneath the surface. The anonymous contact told Mercer to aid the military in pumping the Bloodtox directly into the ground. They hoped that it would drive the virus to the surface, allowing Blackwatch to fight it directly. Elizabeth Greene, now embedded in MOTHER a new viral organism, came to the surface and engaged Mercer in combat. Alex killed MOTHER and consumed Greene. He then attempted to confront McMullen, the Head of Research and founder of GENTEK. After a grueling battle with Marines and Blackwatch between him and his target, Alex confronted Mcmullen and moved to consume him to find out what Mcmullen knew. McMullen committed suicide before Mercer had the chance. It became apparent that Randall planned to nuke Manhattan to destroy the virus. The mysterious contact, revealed to be Captain Cross, then guided Mercer to consume Colonel Taggart, who was attempting to flee the city. Cross had been ordered to capture Taggart and had Mercer impersonate him in order to get onto the USS Ronald Reagan where the bomb was being held.

Cross betrayed Mercer once on the ship, and was revealed to be the Supreme Hunter having consumed Cross at some point and taken his form. It battled Mercer on the deck of the Reagan and was subsequently decapitated by Mercer. Mercer boarded a helicopter and dropped the nuclear bomb into the Atlantic Ocean, allowing it to detonate at sea but leaving himself well within the blast radius. His remains washed up on the city shore as lumps of red tissue, but he was able to take human after consuming a crow that attempted to devour him.

Alex walked off thinking to himself "What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more..." Later, Manhattan is seen in a recovering state, with the virus almost completely destroyed.

**VS Marvel Comics**

**-**None, the story is fictional, even if there is a differentia between the comics and the game, it will be almost impossible Alex and the Marvel heroes to get alone. And even if he does fit in in the Marvel universe, Alexander J. Mercer will forever be a hunted man, a man who has achieve godhood.

* * *

><p>There you have it guys! A very, very big update! But there's more! Look up to my profile to see my latest update!<p>

Many thanks to Marvel wiki and Prototype wiki; without people like you guys accumulating all these wonderful information, this fanfic will never be achievable! Free internet cookies for all of you!

Once again, if you like it, Read and Review!


End file.
